Haibane Renmei: Uncensored
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: A series of fics from my favorite anime that details the more perverted everyday life of the cast
1. Chapter 1

(Rakka's side)

Abandoned Factory

Kuu's Game

Change

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei this is just a work of fiction<p>

Note: this is one of my very first attempts at fiction when I first started in 2004 and it turned into a four chapter series that eventually become a 21 chapter series over time, so just keep in mind that the early chapters are very old.

* * *

><p>Setting: Old Home- Rakka's roomGuestroom

Rakka's in her room with Reki whose sitting at the table drinking some tea and relaxing when Rakka asks a question.

"Hey Reki, can I ask you something?" asks Rakka.

"Huh? Oh, uh sure what's up?" replies Reki.

"Can you take me to Abandoned Factory?"

"You want to go to Abandoned Factory? Why?"

"Well, I heard the others talking about it and I thought it would be nice to go there, beside I'm around you guys too much. I'd like to meet other Haibane too." smiles Rakka.

"Oh, I see, but..."

Reki breaks eye contact with Rakka

"...I can't take you."

"Why? What's wrong?" replies Rakka looking worried.

"It's nothing you should worry yourself over. Why don't you ask Nemu, I'm sure she'd be happy to take you."

"Well, OK, see you later."

Rakka leaves to go to the library to ask Nemu.

"Hi there Rakka, did you come to help again?" asks Nemu happy to see her friend.

"Oh no, I just can to ask you something." replies Rakka.

"Oh? What is it?" asks Nemu.

"I was wondering if you could take me to Abandoned Factory."

"I'm sorry, but I've got to work late today, why don't you ask Re-umm... Kuu, yea I'm sure Kuu would love to take you."

"Oh, I see, well see you later then." states Rakka as she leaves.

On her way to Old Home Rakka meets Kuu on the road.

"Hi Rakka! Your going back to Old Home?" asks Kuu.

"Yea I was going there to ask you something." states Rakka.

"Really! What?" asks Kuu.

"I asked Reki and Nemu if they could take me to Abandoned Factory, Nemu had to work late and Reki just said No, Nemu said you'd take me though."

"Sure I'll take you, I have to right past there anyway."

"Great! Thank you!" states Rakka happily.

"No problem, what are seniors for?"

So Kuu leads Rakka to the bridge to AF

"There should have been a sign here." states Rakka.

"Huh? What'cha mean?" asks Kuu.

"I was on this bridge a few days ago enjoying the view."

Kuu laughed and walked off leaving her friend on the bridge.

"Abandoned Factory is right down the road, ya can't miss it." replies Kuu.

"Ok, thanks a lot for taking me here." calls Rakka.

Rakka makes her why to the Factory, and is surprised at the size of it.

"Wow! This place is huge! It sure doesn't look abandoned, that's for sure."

While Rakka was looking at the building he doesn't notice a female figure walking slowly toward her, as if sneaking.

"Ya know, you really shouldn't stare at other peoples home like that." states the unknown pig-tailed Haibane girl about a yard away, which startles Rakka causing her to stumble back and trip-falling right on her backside.

"Owww! That hurt!" complains Rakka getting up rubbing her butt. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"He-he, sorry it looked too inviting. I didn't mean for you to fall though, that must've really hurt. For some reason, the rocks on the

ground here are really sharp." states the girl.

"Yea I think I figured that out."

"I wouldn't be surprised if your bleeding."

"What! Bleeding! I can't have my butt bleeding, I don't we-... um." Rakka stops herself.

"Don't what?" asks the girl guessing the answer in her head.

"Umm..." is all Rakka manages to say before her face gets red.

"Ya know, your cute when you blush."

(At that remark, Rakka giggles a little before turning her body to the side slightly, but it was enough for the other girl to see a small red stain on the back lower portion of her dress.)

"Um, don't panic but your butt does seem to be bleeding." states the unknown girl.

"Huh!" says Rakka as she looks to confirm what to girl said and sure enough there was a red spot on the backside of her dress. "Oh no, this can't be happening!" says Rakka beginning to panic.

"Relax, I said don't panic. My name is Midori, I got some stuff to help you in my room in Abandoned Factory, come on." states Midori.

Midori leads Rakka to her room and tells her to take off her dress while she goes to get a towel. When she returns she sees Rakka still in her dress.

"What are you still dong in that dress? Take it off so I can wash it."

states Midori.

"Well, it's just..."

Rakka starts to blush.

"I...Uh...don't w-Wear underwear?" Midori says finishing Rakka's sentence.

Rakka looks to the floor while her blush spreads on her face.

"Um...yea."

Rakka then sighs deeply.

"Did I make it that obvious?"

"Heh, yea when you suddenly stop yourself. Listen, it doesn't bother me if don't have underwear on you just need to get that dress off so I can wash it." states Midori.

"... OK, but can you look the other way?" asks Rakka.

Midori sighs heavily, but a moment later gets an idea. She goes too her door and locks it then returns to Rakka and begins to undress.

"W-What are you doing?" Asks Rakka surprised at Midori's action.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm undressing."

"But... why? States Rakka, it was clear that Midori's action was

affecting her.

"Well, if I don't have any clothes on it should make it easier for you to take your dress off. Besides, I don't have a problem being naked in front of another girl." states Midori.

"But I don't see how..." trails Rakka as she gets a familiar feeling.

A few moments later Midori poses her nude form in front of Rakka whose now blushing for a different reason.

"Ah...so, feel any different?" asks Midori.

'Yea, but probably not the way you think.' Thinks Rakka.

"Hey! Earth to Rakka, come in!" -giggle- "Hey I know I know I look good but it's rude to stare." states Midori as a slight blush appears on her cheeks.

"Huh! Oh I'm sorry." states Rakka.

(Midori notices a small puddle of liquid between Rakka's feet)

"Hey what's this?" states Midori as she squats down and puts her finger in the liquid and smells it. "I Know that smell..." states Midori to herself.

(Midori looks at Rakka where more drops seemed to have "followed" her, Midori realizes what's happened and a deep blush appears and her cheeks.)

"Aww, how sweet!" states Midori.

"W-What are you talking about?" Asks Rakka not really wanting an answer.

"Come on now, are you trying to say... (Midori pins Rakka's right foot down with her left hand and quickly but gently uses her right to go under Rakka's dress and rubs the smooth, wet area between Rakka's leg's, making her gasp loudly and stiffen) ...that this... (Midori removes both her hands from Rakka and rises back to her feet, and shows Rakka her fingers) ...isn't coming from you?" asks Midori.

With a slight blush, Rakka regains her composer enough to put her right hand on Midori's left shoulder, and with her voice shaking a bit spoke in the pig-tailed girl's right ear.

"C-can you...do th-that again?" asked Rakka.

"So she likes!" exclaims Midori happily. "If you want a second and better helping you're going to have to take that dress off."

Rakka hurriedly attempts to take off her dress but has a bit of trouble getting her wings out, but with a little "rubbing encouragement" from Midori Rakka was out of the dress, and tossed it to the side, while getting Rakka's dress off was her plan, Midori didn't want to just leave Rakka in the state she was so...

"There doesn't that feel better?" asks Midori.

"Yes, much."

Midori starts rubbing her back near the base of her wings when suddenly Rakka starts laughing.

"S-stop that! It t-tickles!" states Rakka laughing.

"You too huh?" asked Midori.

"What? Your ticklish there too?"

"Heh, most Haibane are sensitive by the base of there wings. Some feel a ticklish sensation, some feel a pleasurable one, but I've also learned about a month ago that some peel a sharp pain." Explains Midori.

"Really? Which of the three are you?" asks Rakka with a grin.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know!" states Midori smiling. "...But enough talking, where were we?"

"Well, you were rubbing my back when I started laughing."

"Well it looks like I'll just have to avoid touching that part of your back. I can't have you laughing while your moaning my name can I?"

Rakka giggles lightly at Midori's statement as she lends and lays Rakka on her bed, and doesn't notice there isn't a drop of blood on her bed from Rakka's 'injured' behind. Midori begins to message Rakka's breasts but she stops her.

"No Midori." says Rakka.

"Huh? What's wrong doesn't it feel good?"

"Yes, it does, but I was hoping that you would…uh…touch me again?" states Rakka with a slight blush.

Midori smiles at this.

"Of course, I understand." Replies Midori as she lowers herself between Rakka's legs and gazes at her young hairless womanhood.

Midori begins by using her pointer, middle, and ring finger to rub Rakka's spot from her clit downwards and then back up. Rakka shudders from this action which Midori repeats three more times before using her tongue to lick the juices coming from Rakka, an action that almost sends her over the edge as she quietly moans Midori's name, which puts a smile on her face.

"Wow, your quite sensitive aren't you?" asks Midori.

"Y-yes, I am. It never feels the same when I use my fingers, so I have someone else- Really? Someone else? So you're not new at this?" Asks Midori cutting Rakka off.

Midori doesn't give Rakka a chance to reply as she sticks four fingers in her and starts to move them one after another in a rhythm.

Midori's action sends Rakka over the edge as her orgasm hits, splashing Midori in her cum. Her eyes are tightly closed with her mouth open as if trying to scream but nothing but a few gasps come out. As for Midori's hand, well even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able too get it out. While Rakka is writhing in pleasure continues to move her finger until she hits something like a wall and instantly realizes what she's run into. As Rakka comes down from her pleasure cloud Midori pulls her hand out completely drenched in Rakka's cum. She licks the sweet juice from her hand and upon finishing, speaks into Rakka's ear.

"Rakka I see that you haven't broken It."

"Broken what?" asks Rakka.

Midori smiles and gently rubs the right side of Rakka's face with her left hand.

"Rakka, this might hurt a little."

"Huh! W-what are you talking about!" states Rakka starting to panic.

"Don't worry it will be over before you know it trust me." Says Midori

trying to calm Rakka.

"Well, OK..."

With that Midori begin to give Rakka a deep kiss as she begins to caress her right hand down Rakka's body to her wet sex. She slips her hand in as far as it will go before hitting the expected wall, Midori ends there kiss as she focus' on Rakka's left breast with her mouth, licking and sucking on her hardened nipples, while pumping her hand in and out of Rakka before forcefully jabbing her hand in braking the wall causing Rakka to stiffen from the sudden pain. As Midori removed her hand Rakka placed both of her hands to her crotch and rubbed the lingering pain away.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"Sorry, but now all you'll feel is a better pleasure than before." States Midori as she smiles reassuringly.

Rakka moans softly at Midori's statement as she stops rubbing and looks at her hand and is shocked at what she sees.

"Huh! I'm bleeding? What the heck do you do to me!" States Rakka beginning to panic.

"Relax, all I did was break your hymen."

"My what! That sounds important!"

"It's not really, it's like a thin wall that's inside you. Trust me it's not that important." states Midori.

"Hmm, well, I'm done for now, I have to get back to Old Home before it gets to late." Replies Rakka.

"Really? Have you forgot the reason our in my room?" Asks Midori as she gets off the bed and examines Rakka's dress.

"Oh yeah."

Midori looks at the dried 'blood'.

"Hey! This dried stuff isn't blood, it's..."

Rakka suddenly remembers what she put in her back pocket.

"Ketchup!" states Midori removing a busted pack of ketchup.

"Heh, I must have put that there by accident." States Rakka smiling embarrassingly.

"By accident? How do you PUT some ketchup in your pocket by accident?" asks Midori. "Well, it looks like you'll be spending the night."

Meanwhile back at Old Home- in the guestroom

"Have you two seen Rakka lately?" asks Reki to Hikari and Nemu.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen her since this morning. I hope she's OK." Replies Hikari.

"Well, she came by the library today and asked me to take her to Abandoned Factory, but I couldn't since I had to work late, so I told her to ask Kuu." Replies Nemu.

"Where's Kuu now?" Asks Reki.

"She's in her room with Kana." Replies Hikari.

"OK, I'll go there." Replies Reki leaving.

"Kana and Kuu have been hanging around each other a lot lately, I wonder what's up." States Nemu.

Hikari then blushes as she attempts to look puzzled like Nemu.

Reki knocks on Kuu's door

"Kuu you there?" asks Reki through the door.

"Um, yea hold on a minute." answers Kuu.

Reki could here Kuu say something else.

"Hey, cut it out! Reki's right outside!"

Reki waited a moment before attempting to open the door when Kana opened the door to leave Kuu's Room.

"Hey Reki." greets Kana.

"She's all yours!"

"Huh?" replies Reki raising an eyebrow.

Kana laughs and walks off.

-sighs- "Whatever." says Reki to herself as she walks into Kuu's room.

Kuu's laying on her bed in a long shirt she's using as PJ's looking quite relaxed.

"So, what do you want?" asks Kuu.

"Well I wanted to know have you seen Rakka." states Reki.

"Rakka? Yea, I've seen her. I took her to Abandoned Factory and she's been there as far as I know." replies Kuu.

"Oh, OK, well that eases my worry some." states Reki as she notices a smell, which seemed to get stronger as she went closer to Kuu. The smell prompted Reki to ask another question. "Kuu, what were you and Kana doing in here?"

"I could tell you but I'd much rather like to show you." replies Kuu as she sits up on her bed with her legs crossed.

"Huh? Show me?"

"Yea, it'll be fun! Come on sit on the bed and close your eyes." states Kuu.

Reluctantly, Reki complied and sat down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Reki, I'm going to take your right hand and have you touch something

and I want you to guess what it is OK?" states Kuu.

"Huh? What does this have to do with me wanting to know what you to were doing?" asks Reki as she opens her eyes.

"Awww, come on, you'll like it!" pleads Kuu

"I'll like it? What's take supposed to mean?"

"Please!"

Reki sighs heavily before replying.

"OK fine. But I better like it."

Just before Reki Re-closes her eyes she notices something on Kuu's forehead.

"What a minute." states Reki as she gets up and moves the small blonde bangs from Kuu's forehead. "Whoa! What happened to your head!"

"Nothing, I just got hit by an opening door, but it doesn't hurt that much any more." states Kuu rubbing her head lightly. "But never mind about me, get back on the bed."

Reki re-closed her eyes as Kuu picked up her right hand and place it on the first thing to be described. It was long, straight and had a slight dampness to it, but Reki immediately knew what she was touching and quickly became annoyed.

"Kuu I'm not stupid that your hair."

"Heh, I wanted to give you a freebie, but I'll be for real now." replies Kuu.

After her statement Kuu and some rustling sound Reki couldn't quite make out and after a few seconds Kuu picked up Reki's hand again and placed it on something soft.

"What's that? It's kinda flat except for a bump, and smooth."

Reki begins to rub her pointer and middle finger up and down and feels a hard bar-like object under the unknown object she was feeling. Reki suddenly gets an idea what she may be touching and asks Kuu a question.

"Kuu would you mind if I use my other hand?" asks Reki.

"By all means do." replies Kuu.

Kuu's response adds some validity to what Reki's thinking she's feeling as she uses her other hand to confirm what she feeling as she feels the same thing and hears Kuu let out a low moan. Reki opens her eyes at this and sees Kuu stark naked in front of her.

"W-what the!" exclaims Reki.

"I'm going to show you what me and Kana were doing!" exclaims Kuu as she tackles Reki to the bed. Then she notices Reki grinning from below her.

-Next Day - Abandoned Factory - Midori's room-

Midori returns to her room after washing Rakka's dress to see her not on the bed, so she checks the bathroom to see Rakka looking frustrated, brushing her hair, then sees her hair quickly pop up after she brushes once, as if here hair was attracted to her halo. Midori busts out laughing at the sight.

"Huh? Hey, don't laugh! This isn't funny!" states a frustrated Rakka.

-Giggling- "Yes it is! What's -up- with your hair?" asks Midori as she laughs at her little joke.

"Nothing, it's this stupid halo, Hikari cooked a pancake in the halo mold before making my halo." explains Rakka.

"Really? Well, your dress is clean but it's still a bit damp, so you came wear some of my clothes until it's dry." states Midori.

Rakka gets a pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

"These pants are too tight, they make my butt stand out." complains Rakka.

"They're made like that, besides I don't have any extra belts and those pants are the only ones here that you can fit. Besides you have a cute butt anyway why not show it." states Midori as she rubs her behind through the jeans.

"Not now, I have to get back to Old Home, Reki and the others must be worried about wear I am." replies Rakka.

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

Rakka and Midori leave Abandoned Factory and meet Nemu on her way to her job at the library.

"Hey Midori, Rakka, What happen to your dress?" asks Nemu.

"Oh, uh, it got dirty and Midori washed it for me. She let me borrow some of her clothes, but I don't really like the pants, there too tight." replies Rakka.

"Well from the looks of them there made like that." replies Nemu.

"I told her the same thing before we left. Besides doesn't she look cute?" states Midori as she hugs Rakka from behind, causing Rakka to blush and Nemu to raise an eyebrow a moment at Midori's action.

"Heh, yea she does. I have to get going, see you later." replies Nemu as she walks off to the library.

"O-oh, OK, see you later." replies Rakka with Midori still around her.

"Um, you can let go now." states Rakka.

"I don't wanna!" giggles Midori.

"How are we going to get to Old Home with you around me?"

"I don't see what's stopping you."

"You can't be serious! You want me to walk while you have your arms

around me?"

"Don't worry, I'll let go while we walk."

-Sighs deeply- "All right." states Rakka as she begins to walk with Midori.

After a few minutes and a couple stares Midori eventually lets go of Rakka whose face is a deep red. They reach Old Home and proceed into Rakka's room.

"Whoa! This room is huge! Is this really your room?" asks Midori.

"Well it's actually a guestroom but I'm using it as my room, but I'm going to look for a smaller one soon though." replies Rakka.

"Are you crazy! This is THE room! I wouldn't trade this for anything, it's got a kitchen and a balcony. Why in the world would you want a smaller one?"

"Well, it's because it's so big. I don't need all this room." replies Rakka as she stretches out her arms.

"Well it's your loss." states Midori with a smirk.

"Anyway why don't you go make some tea or something while I go talk to Reki." asks Rakka.

"Why don't you stay and we can make a 'special tea'." asks Midori as she moves behind Rakka and cups her right hand on the crotch of Rakka's jeans.

"B-but I should real-Ah!"

Rakka feels Midori starting to rub the jeans against the sensitive skin between her legs.

"Really tell Reki that I'm, Ah, OK... S-she must b-be w-w-worried." Rakka staggers out as she tenses up and Midori feels a slight vibration from Rakka's crotch.

'Did She just come?' Thinks Midori as Rakka momentarily goes limp in Midori's hold. "Rakka is that the reason you don't were underwear?" asks Midori with a grin.

Rakka doesn't respond.

"Hey!" states Midori as she rubs her hand against Rakka's crotch more forcefully than before, forcing a response from her.

"Yes! Yes It is." response Rakka quickly.

Midori gently rubs Rakka again and removes her hand and looks at it.

"Man, you've soaked those jeans didn't you? Some of your cum has seeped through the fabric and onto my hand." states Midori as she likes some off her finger. "Mmmm, you taste good. Here, why don't you have some?" states Midori as she offers her hand to Rakka, who just looks at her hand. "Come on, you like it." states Midori as she waves her hand in front of Rakka, who still just looks, then Midori gets an idea. "I get it, you want it fresh from the source don't you? Well, I'm sure you're just dying to get those pants off." states Midori as she kneels down in front of her.

Midori unbuttons and pulls down the jeans and Rakka shudders from the air hitting her wet crotch.

"Whoa, your totally soaked! It's running down the inside of your legs." States Midori.

Midori cups the area between her legs and stands straight up again with her hand still on Rakka, then inserts her middle and ring fingers into her slightly as she slowly removes her hands, making Rakka moan slightly. Midori's hand is now covered in much more cum than it was previously, and she once again offers her hand in front of Rakka's face. Rakka hesitates before slowly licking Midori's hand, then Rakka lightly grabs Midori's wrist as she continues to lick while she closes her eyes.

"See, it's good isn't it?" asks Midori.

"Yes it is." replies Rakka as she opens her eyes and Midori sees something not quite right with them, they seem to be glazed over, but not all the way.

Rakka finishes with Midori's hand.

"Let's go to the bed." states Rakka.

"Gladly let me just take these clothes off." replies Midori as she begins to removes her clothes while Rakka watches.

"Lay down." orders Rakka.

"What's with the voice?" asks Midori with a smirk.

"Don't worry about it. You've been making Rakka feel good all last night without letting her return the favor, so now she will." replies Rakka.

Midori's puzzled at why Rakka is speaking in the third person but quickly dismisses the thought from her mind.

"Well I want stop you then." replies Midori as she lay back on her back.

Rakka climbs over Midori and begins to give her a deep kiss and Midori

starts playing with her breasts through Rakka's shirt causing her to stop and remove Midori's hands.

"Rakka's giving you pleasure right now, don't worry about me, you just sit back and enjoy."

"But-Just keep your hands to yourself OK?" says Rakka cutting Midori off.

"OK."

Rakka kisses Midori before moving downward to her neck as she begins to lick and suck the area.

"Mmmmm, that feels good." states Midori.

Rakka doesn't reply as she continues south to her collarbone and begins to place light kisses along the length of it then repeats the action with her tongue and using her right hand to gently caress the other one.

"Your going so slow, but it feels so good! If you keep this up I might come before you even get to your destination." replies Midori.

Midori's statement causes a smile to cross Rakka's face, before continuing downward to her right breast, sucking on it while using her right hand to play with the other one.

"Ohhh, this is great! How did you get this good?" asks Midori as she gets that familiar feeling in her stomach.

"Reki." is all Rakka responds with, as she moves down to her stomach.

Rakka kisses her stomach once before using her tongue to lick various areas of her belly, while using her right hand to caress her left thigh as she fondles her right breast with the other hand.

"Reki? You mean you two are..."

Midori's cut off as her orgasm robs her of her speech and movement as her body locks up. Rakka hungrily licks at Midori's cum flowing slit, causing her orgasm to increase in intensity. Though all the great feeling that where coursing through hr body Midori was a little surprised when se felt another orgasm quickly building trough the one she was currently experiencing.

-Up in Reki's room-

Reki is laying down on her bed -the top bunk- thinking about last night with Kuu when she suddenly hears a loud scream from downstairs.

"What the hell! That sounded like it come from Rakka's room." States Reki as she hops off her bed and rushes downstairs.

-Back in Rakka's room-

"It would seem it was to much for you. But your body seems to be going strong." states Rakka to Midori whose passed out with cum still coming from her.

Rakka begins to lap at her slit.

"Mmmm, you taste much better than Rakka does." states Rakka as she continues.

Reki then bursts into the room.

"What's going on?" What happened down here? huh?"

Reki notices Rakka sitting on her bed)

"Rakka? What are you..."

Reki notices someone's leg to the left and right of where Rakka's sitting.

"Oh my!" says Reki as she walks to the side of the bed and is somewhat shocked to see Midori unconscious on the bed.

"Oh hi, Reki." greets Rakka.

"Rakka your completely soaked."

Reki begins to smile.

"You were out just like that our first time together, remember?" asks Reki.

"Yep, Rakka remembers." replies Rakka.

Reki laughs once at Rakka's reply before speaking.

"Mind if I join you guys? She should be coming around in a bit." asks Reki.

"Not at all! Rakka would love it you joined, be it's Rakka's turn now."

End of

Abandoned Factory

Kuu's Game

Change

* * *

><p>DELETED SCENE<p>

This occurs when Rakka and Midori are on their way to Old Home after talking to Nemu.

As the two walk out of the town Rakka notices Kuu in an ally-way to her left, squatting down and waving at something.

"Hey, Midori, wait here for a minute ok?" asks Rakka.

"Ok, make it quick though." replies Midori.

Rakka walks to Kuu who now stands up straight upon seeing Rakka.

"Hey Kuu, what are you doing over here?" asks Rakka.

"Just saying Good-bye." replies the small blonde.

"Saying good-bye?" repeats Rakka puzzled.

Kuu simply runs past Rakka after this out of the ally-way.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

If you've seen the anime, then you can see why this scene was deleted from my fic. This fic does take place in that time-frame but I decided that this scene never happened. Mind you, I had a story planned out including Kuu's 'special event' but it would have been too close to the story so I scraped the whole plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery

Aftermath

Ambush

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Haibane Renmei. This is just a work of fiction

* * *

><p>"Ok, that's the last of it Master what now?" Replies Kana as she lowers a heavy box of junk to the floor next to two other equally heavy boxes.<p>

"Hmmm... That's it, you can go early today." replies the Clock-master.

(Kana gives him an odd look)

"You've been letting me leave early for the past couple days, what's up?" asks Kana.

"Humph! I never though one of my employees would complain about leaving early and still getting full pay!" snaps Master.

"Have you finally lost it? I'm not complaining, I'm simply asking a question!" Kana snaps back.

(Before Master answers back Kana realizes something)

"Wait a minute..." states Kana as she begins to think. She looks at the clock to see it read 1:00 p.m., then she remembered the past two days she left early a 1 'o clock also. Then looks as thou she had a revelation. "Ah ha! I get it! Your seeing someone aren't you?" accuses Kana.

"W-What! I'm not dating anyone! She's a friend I - So, I was right!" interrupts Kana. I-I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you! Leave before I throw you out!" snaps Master.

"Heh, Ok I'll leave. It wouldn't look too good if your 'friend' saw you arguing with one of your workers would it?" states Kana.

"Soon to be ex-worker if they keep talking." replies Master.

"So, now you're threatening my job huh? You must really like this 'friend'." Kana states.

(Master gives her a mean look.)

"Ok, Ok, I'm leaving." replies Kana as she quickly walks to the door.

(Kana leaves and ducks into the alleyway off to the side of the clock shop to get her bike. When she gets back to the entrance, she notices a woman about the Master's age walking near the shop. Then she sees her walking into the shop, Kana immediately gets a big grin on her face. Kana slowly crept up under the big window in front of the shop and slowly peaked her head up to look into the shop. Normally people would be walking the streets, but for some reason the streets were empty. Kana's eyes went wide with what she saw, Master and the lady were kissing.)

"Awww, how sweet!" thought Kana smiling.

(Then Kana saw the lady begin to take the Master's shirt off, and Kana's eyes widened for a second time as she quickly realized what was about to happen.)

"Ok, time to go!" thought Kana as she quietly got on the bike and left.

-Back at Old Home in Rakka's room-

(Three winged bodies lay in a mess on the floor, totally soaked in their cum. Midori's out with her pigtails undone, but she isn't the only one asleep this time, both Rakka and Reki are out in a trib stance. Rakka wakes first as she opens her eyes then she looks at her wings and smiles)

"This is going to take forever to get out." says Rakka as she runs her fingers through her feathers. "I guess I better go get cleaned up." states Rakka as she attempts to separate her and Reki's sex from each other to find it more difficult than she thought. "Huh? I know I can't be that worn out." says Rakka as she tries a second time and succeeds in detaching there sexes causing thick stings of there combined cum to appear and drop to the floor.

(Rakka sits up and sees her cum slowly oozing out of her. She easily cups a handful of her cum and licks it from her hand. She repeats the action three more times and by the third time she's back on her back licking her hands. When she sits up again she sees Reki has begun to 'clean' the area between the now semi-conscious Midori. Rakka quietly positions herself under and between Reki's legs and quickly takes a lick of her, of course startling her.)

"Ah! Rakka?" is all she could get out at the moment.

"Let's clean up." says Rakka with a smile. "Ok"

(After Reki and Rakka finish cleaning there spots they each takes a leg and begins licking her from head to toe-or in this case toe to head. When they get to her breasts they hear Midori make a "Mmmm" sound.)

"So your back?" greets Reki.

"We're cleaning up now so you just lay there and enjoy." states Rakka.

(Midori smiles and notices Rakka's wings.)

"Your wings...there a mess." slowly replies Midori.

"It would seem I lad down in our 'special tea' we all made." answers Rakka.

(Midori and Rakka giggle while Reki has a confused look on her face before realizing what they mean. Reki and Rakka finish cleaning Midori then Reki claims the next turn.)

-Outside-

(a little later Kana parks the bike and enters the building hoping to catch Reki in her room, but just before she puts one foot on the steps leading to the level ware her room is she hears something come from down the hall.)

"That sounded like it came from Rakka's room." states Kana as she heads down to hall.

-Back in Rakka's room-

"I thought we were cleaning Rakka." says Reki fringing anger.

"S-sorry, you of all people should know I wouldn't last long if you did something like that." replies Rakka. "Besides it's just more to clean."

(Reki was about to answer when Kana walked in.)

"What's going on in...here." states Kana as she sees three of her friends naked and Rakka whose obviously has had an orgasm.

"Hi Kana." replies Rakka with a weak smile waving a hand.

(Kana looks with a disappointed look.)

"Man, I wish I would have known you guys were doing this. I'd have loved to join, but it looks like your finishing up. So, I think I'll just..."

(Kana turns to leave but Midori stops her as she begins to speak)

"Don't tell me your just going to leave." asks Midori. (Kana turns back around.)

"Huh?"

"Come on, I know you have to be a little turned on seeing this." states Midori.

"Of course I am, I just don't want to interrupt further, plus aren't you guys almost done?" asks Kana.

"The more, the merrier! Besides, we've all had our rest, so I'm sure we could go another round or two." replies Midori.

"Yea, plus no ones gonna be home for another... hour and a half, what about you?" says Reki looking at Rakka.

"I don't mind." replies Rakka.

"So it's settled, your free to join!" states Midori smiling.

"Well let's go then!" replies Kana beginning to undress.

-45 mins. later, bathroom-

(Rakka rushes into the bathroom panting amidst the moans of pleasure from her friends.)

"Man! I'm worn out! How can they keep going like that?"

(Rakka notices and picks up a brush.)

"Well, I guess I should start cleaning my wings."

-10 mins. later-

(Rakka just finishes cleaning one of her wings when she hears another scream from one of her friends in the room outside.)

"Hmm... that sounded like Midori."

(Rakka stretches out her left wing.)

"One down, one to go... and one to go in the other room too." says Rakka as she laughs at her statement.

(5 mins. later Rakka hear a third and final scream, then 6 mins. later she's admiring the job she did on her wings.)

"Ahh, good as new!" states Rakka as she flaps her wings. "Hmmm...

(Rakka tries to listen for sound in the other room and hears nothing.)

"Huh? I don't hear anything... are they all asleep?"

(Rakka leaves the bathroom to see Kana greet her as she closes to door.)

"We missed ya, you were gone awhile." states Kana.

"Well you guys wore me out. So I rested in the bathroom and cleaned my wings." replied Rakka.

(Kana fringes interest in her wings as she positions herself behind Rakka, then Rakka turns to corner to see Reki an Midori standing next to each other smiling.)

"Hey guys what's up?" asks Rakka.

(Midori and Reki look at each other and smile then turn back to Rakka.)

"Um, What's going on? What are you smiling about?" asks Rakka nervously.

"Rakka, can you spread out your arms a bit?" asks Reki.

"Um... O..K..." slowly states Rakka as she spreads her arms slightly.

(Reki nods her head, which puzzles Rakka as she cocks her head to the side a bit until she feels Kana grabs her arms and forcefully pins her arms behind her back.)

"Huh! Kana! What are you doing? let me go!" states Rakka as she struggles vainly to free herself from Kana's grip.

"We want to hear one more person scream before the others get home, and that person is you!" replies Midori with a big smile.

"All you guys had to do was ask! I probably would have agreed. There's now reason the ambush me!" says Rakka as she tries again in vain to get free.

"...but it wouldn't be as fun!" replies Kana from behind Rakka.

"Shall we get started?" asks Midori.

"Yes, let's begin." replies Reki.

(Midori starts by licking and sucking on Rakka's left breast, drawing a low moan from Rakka, which prompts Reki to make a comment.)

"Oh yea, try to take it slow, remember she's sin..sa..tive." states Reki drawing out the last word.

"Gotcha!" replies Midori as she slows down her ministrations on Rakka's breast by slowly licking from the bottom of her breast, over the nipple then the top. without removing her tongue she slowly runs her tongue over her collarbone while caressing the other one with her left hand-prompting Rakka to speak.

"N-no fair! Your doing the same thing I did to you."

(Midori giggles before repeating the process to her breast, causing another moan to escape Rakka's lips. Soon afterwards Rakka feels Reki rub her fingers along her most sensitive spot causing her to momentarily stiffen and shake. This quick shake of her body causes the feathers of her wings to brush Kana's nipples, causing a slight rush of pleasure to run through her body. Kana releases her hold to have at Rakka's free breast, but just before her mouth touches Rakka's breast she feels a sudden rush of pleasure between her legs. She looks down to see Rakka's hand inside her- beginning an in and out motion.)

"R-Rakka you don't h-have to do that. It's your turn." states Kana against the pleasure she was getting.

"I k-know that, but... I need to do s-something with me hands." replies Rakka as she feels Reki beginning to do the same thing she's doing do Kana to her. A moment later Reki begins to use her thumb to rub her clit.

(Reki's action caused Rakka to suddenly curl her fingers that were inside Kana- quickly and quite forcefully hitting her G-spot, causing her to drop to her knees with her own fingers inside of her moaning in pleasure. Rakka's own body started to stiffen and shake for a second time as Reki increased the speed of her hand pumping in and out of Rakka's steadily growing wet slit, that and Midori's action to her breast. These stimuli combined caused Rakka to moan loudly, and with her last bit of strength screamed...)

"I'm going to come!" just before her body locks up as an intense orgasm rocks her body.

(While Rakka was so immersed in the pleasure she didn't notice herself falling to the floor but luckily Kana caught her and slowly placed her on the floor. Rakka begins pumping her own fingers inside of her with her right hand to lengthen the orgasm, while playing while her breast with her left hand. The sight slightly amused the other three Haibane. While Rakka's orgasm died down to a few involuntary jerks, she removed her hand to see it covered in her cum, she quickly licked the sweet nectar clean from her hands. Back to her senses, Rakka begins to speak again.)

"I guess we should clean up for real this time huh?" asks Rakka sitting up.

"Yea, I guess we should." replies Reki scratching her head to discover her hair has been soaked with cum, and looks at her hand surprised. "...And wash our hair."

(The girls laugh at Reki's reaction and Midori points to Rakka and says...)

"...and straighten others." Rakka frowns and moans angrily, which causing the others to laugh.

(20 mins. later the group does a pretty good job cleaning everything up, other then the absence of the bed cover, it was as thou nothing ever happened. The four were all dressed again, Rakka was happy that her dress was dry enough to wear again, and Midori had her hair back to what it was originally- two pig-tails. No sooner than Midori fixing her hair Nemu, Hikari, and Kuu walked in. The friends greeted each other and then the three started sniffing the air. The four saw what they were doing and instantly realized the one thing they forgot about- the smell, they were so used to it they forgot a smell was even there.)

"What's that smell?" asks Hikari waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yea, what is that?" asks Nemu too.

(Kuu took a long sniff and almost grinned ear to ear as she realized what the smell was.)

"I know! I know what the smell is! They were- mmph!

(Kana quickly rushes over and covers Kuu's mouth before she could say another word.)

"It's really not that important what the smell is, is it? Besides we can just open the door of the balcony and the smell will be gone in no time." states Kana.

(Nemu then gets a knowing look on her face before replying.)

"Yea, your right. Besides this isn't our room, it Rakka's and what she does in her spare time is her business... even if it is with three other people. Let's go you two." replies Nemu.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean!" asks Rakka.

(Nemu stops at the door before following Hikari and Kuu out and walks over to Rakka and says something in her ear, which causes her face to turn beat red.)

"Am not." replies Rakka almost too quit to hear. Nemu laughs and says

"Well, see you guys later." Reki and Kana reply with "see ya."

End of

Discovery Aftermath Ambush


	3. Chapter 3

Teasing

Injury

Recovery

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Haibane Renmei. This is just a work of fiction.<p>

NOTE: Dealing with the issue that the 'teasing' section will reveal, I know Rakka doesn't suffer from this problem but, it's my story and I thought it would be interesting ^_^

NOTE 2 (02/14/07): About what's in the teasing section of the fic, I don't really like that part anymore. Although I think of it as a big mistake, I will not remove it, no further fics will make reference to Rakka's 'problem'

* * *

><p>"Well, I gotta get back home. I'll see you guys later." states Midori leaving Rakka's room.<p>

"I have to get going too. See ya later Rak- Hey, your face is beat red!" exclaims Reki as she looks at Rakka's face.

(Reki remembers Nemu telling her something.) "What did Nemu say to you?" ask Reki.

"Whoa! Her face is red!" states Kana as she looks at Rakka's face.

"Um...she, uh...called me a...hentai." states Rakka slowly.

"Well...it's true." states Reki.

"What! No I'm not!" exclaims Rakka.

"Really? Then why don't you wear underwear? That seems like a pretty perverted thing to do." states Reki.

"Yea! Why don't you wear underwear? You wear a dress." asks Kana.

"Well, I...um...like the feeling? replies Rakka.

"The feeling of what?" asks Reki.

"Can't we just drop the subject? I'm getting turned on again." replies Rakka.

"...And that's a bad thing?" asks Kana.

"I'm just not in the mood." Replies Rakka.

"But I know how I can get you in the mood, and quite suddenly to." says Reki starting to lift Rakka's dress but Rakka stops Reki from touching her.

"No! Don't use that against me!" exclaims Rakka.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asks Kana.

"Do you what to, or should I tell her?" asked Reki to Rakka, who blushes again.

"Tell me what? I wanna know!" states Kana.

"Well Kana, it would seem Rakka here has a slight case of having a split personality, were her sweet and quite attitude will change into one of two different personalities." explains Reki.

"So...Rakka's a skitso! What would these two personalities be?" asks Kana.

"Well one has her acting all cute asking to be touched and stuff, but the other one is a complete 180 of the other, where she's commanding- and aggressive if you don't do what she wants." states Reki.

"And how does you trigger this change?" asks Kana eying Rakka with a smile.

"Can't we just go to a different subject?" asks Rakka.

"You wanted to change the subject. Don't complain, this is interesting!" replies Kana.

(Rakka lets out a low moan as Reki continues.)

"Well there are two ways, one is by stimulating her to a certain point, like massaging her breast a while. This will usually get you the 'commanding' Rakka, you'll know by a few certain things she does in this state, for one she talks in the third person, and if you look at her eyes, there's something not quite right about them. Now the other way to get her to change is to give her a sudden rush of pleasure, and I'm sure you can guess were. That way will more likely get you the 'cute' Rakka. She doesn't change all the time though." explains Reki.

"Those changes only last for a short time, I don't have a spit personality anyway." replies Rakka.

"You shouldn't contradict yourself like that." states Kana.

"Huh?"

"You said you don't have a spit personality, but then you say the change doesn't last a long time. Which in turn admitting to having a spit personality." explains Kana.

"How else can you explain your sudden change to submissive or commanding?" asks Reki.

"Well...I, uh...um." is all Rakka can get out.

"Ya can't! So just admit it, your a skitso!" states Kana.

"Ok, Fine! I admit it! So what?" states Rakka with tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, don't start crying on us! We didn't mean too upset you. We were just teasing." apologies Reki.

"Can you two just leave?" asks Rakka.

"Ok, we'll leave, come on Kana." replies Reki as she begins to leave, taking Kana with her.

-In the hallway just outside Rakka's door-

(The two just stand there a moment before Kana speaks.)

"I hope we didn't hurt Rakka too much by teasing her like that." states Kana.

"She'll be fine, just give her some time." replies Reki.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot! Guess what I found out about my boss?" asks Kana.

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Just tell me."

"Ok, fine! Your no fun!" replies Kana. "He has a girlfriend!"

"What? are your serious?" asks Reki shocked.

(Rakka then opens her door and closes it behind her.)

"I overheard you two, is it true your clockmaster has a girlfriend?" asks Rakka.

"Yea, hard to believe huh?" states Kana.

"Well, not really, your clockmaster seems like a really nice man, I'm happy for him." replies Rakka.

"Yea, he's nice to everyone but ME!" states Kana.

"I got to get going, sorry about earlier Rakka." states Reki beginning to walk off.

"Yea, I'm sorry too." states Kana following Reki.

"Don't worry about it, I'm over it." replies Rakka.

(Rakka returns to her room and makes some tea. After eating a few snakes and drinking some tea she begins to feel tiered so she decides to take a quick nap. Apone waking up about two hours later, she feels refresh and then gets that familiar urge between her legs. As she begins the pleasure herself, she gets an idea. She heads to Nemu's room to find that she's fallen asleep at her desk reading.)

"Good, she's asleep." states Rakka as she slowly walks behind her sleeping friend.

(Rakka slowly places her hands inside Nemu's shirt through the wing slits and begins to slowly glide her finger over her back and hears her make a low "Mmmm" sound. Rakka decides to start rubbing the base of Nemu's wings like Midori did to her, after a few moments she hears Nemu make a much louder "Mmmm" sound.)

"Looks like your one that feels pleasure huh?" asks Rakka not expecting an answer as she continues her back massage.

(Rakka then hears Nemu say "Mmmm, more!" through her sleep.)

(Rakka obliges the unconscious Nemu's request by beginning to massage her right breast under her bra with her hand as she continues her back massage with her other hand. After a couple minutes of this Rakka feels Nemu start to shake and her wings begin to spread out, then Nemu lets out a loud moan, and even though she's sitting at a desk, Rakka could feel her go limp for a moment before coming around and turn enough to see Rakka.)

"R-Rakka? W-Why?" asks Nemu with her voice shaking a bit.

"Did you like it?" asks Rakka.

"Are you crazy? Of course I like it! I just wish I would have been fully conscious to enjoy it." Replies Nemu.

"Now whose a hentai?" asks Rakka smiling.

"At least I don't have a problem admitting it. How about another round?" asks Nemu.

(Rakka agrees and Nemu gets up and removes her clothes to revel an offly soaked pair of panties.)

"Look at what you did." states Nemu as she uses Rakka's left hand to cup her crotch, having her feel the thick cum underneath the fabric and see her juices slowly running down her legs.

"It's really warm." says Rakka smiling.

"...and it tastes good to." replies Nemu.

"Can I?" asks Rakka.

"Help yourself." answers Nemu allowing Rakka to pull her underwear down to her ankles creating a few long strings of Nemu's cum, which drips down and collects in her panties. Then Rakka looks at Nemu's much more matured womanhood and notices a patch of hair just above her lower lips. She begins licking off Nemu's cum enjoying the taste of the older Haibane.

(After she finishes, Nemu asks Rakka if she'd like to get into a 69 position, which she happily agrees too. Moments later there both facing each others most sensitive spot with Nemu on the bottom. Rakka starts by inserting two of her fingers in as far as she could get them to go without having to put her whole hand in. She began a slow in and out motion and smiled as she heard a low moan come from Nemu. Rakka then felt Nemu lick at her lower lips, although she felt the same sensation earlier today, she liked it more when there was only one person paying her such special attention. The two continued their ministrations on each other for several minutes until Nemu got the idea of putting all five of her fingers (right hand) in Rakka slowly. Rakka gasped in surprise as she felt Nemu's hand enter her and spread her, as Nemu continued to pushed her hand in slowly she stopped just after the last knuckle of her hand. Then just as slowly she put her hand in, she began to remove it just as slow, up to the first knuckle by her fingernails. She repeated this action, steadily building up speed until stuttering moans and gasps were coming from Rakka- who couldn't concentrate on giving Nemu pleasure because of the pleasure Nemu was giving to her. Nemu didn't mind anyway, she was enjoying what she was doing to Rakka, and hearing the sounds coming from her. Rakka started to shudder as she felt some cum start to squirt out of her with each thrust of Nemu's hand. She had somehow managed to hold her release at the point-of-no-return, which was causing her so much pleasure that tears were beginning to roll down her face from her tightly closed eyes.)

(More cum was beginning to squirt out with each thrust of Nemu's hand, Rakka was beginning to lose her hold on her orgasm as a slow but steady flow of her cum began coming out of her. That hold was shattered as Nemu shoved an unknown object into her with her left hand, unfortunately her hand was so slippery with Rakka's juices that she lost grip of the object as the muscles of Rakka's vagina grasped it, and shoved it further into her- a bit too far. Rakka's release hit her so hard that she almost screamed in pain, but it was a scream of pure pleasure. She screamed so loud though that Nemu quickly covered her mouth. Just after Nemu covered her mouth the pain that she almost screamed from made itself known, now the muffled scream is because of two things- pleasure, and pain. Then, all of a sudden, Rakka's world went black.)

-Rakka suddenly wakes up standing in darkness-

"W-Where am I?"

(Rakka steps one foot before a sharp pain grabs her chest and pulls her to the ground. For the few seconds she in pain, it feels like hours to Rakka. Then it suddenly stops, just as quick as it started.)

"W-Why? Why am I feeling this? It felt like... like, I was dying."

(Rakka stands and is dropped again by the same pain, this time stronger.)

"Why? Why is this happening to me? This is too much! I can't take it any more!" states Rakka crying. Then a light appears in front of her.

"Rakka, don't give up! It may feel like your dying, and you will if you give up. Rakka, you must not give up, your loved ones are waiting for you." says a voice.

(Trough her pain Rakka looks up at the light.)

"T-That voice...I k-know you from somewhere." states Rakka through the pain.

"Rakka you must continue to live. your friends are waiting." says the voice.

"Mom? Is that you?" asks Rakka.

"You must hurry! time is running out. Stand and come to me, come to the light. states the voice.

"Mom! It is you, isn't it?" asks Rakka as she gets up slowly and starts to run as fast as she can ignoring the pain running through her body, but with each step of her run the light grew fainter, but so did the pain. " Mom wait! Why are you leaving? Come back!" shouts Rakka as begins to fade into nothing.

"Stupid bird! Get outta here!" shouted Kana at the crow she saw near the motionless Rakka.

(After a bit, Kana manages to chase the bird out from the balcony. Where she wonders why Reki left both of the balcony doors wide open. Then Rakka started to move which caught her attention, Kana rushed to were Rakka lay and knelt down and placed her hand on the side of Rakka's face.)

"Mom...don't...go. Please...come back!" states Rakka in her sleep.

(upon hearing this Kana rushes into the kitchen.)

"Reki! come here, quick! I think Rakka's waking up!"

(Reki quickly dried her hands and quickly went to the bed were Rakka lay and placed her hand on her forehead. The touch of Reki's hand on her head caused Rakka to awaken and slowly open her eyes, but her vision was quite blurry.)

"...Mom?" was the first conscious word from Rakka's mouth.

"No it's me, Reki. replies Reki. "Kana, can you go get some water?"

(Kana goes and gets a small glass of water that she gives to Reki, who helps Rakka drink some.)

"Reki...thank-you." is the last thing Rakka says before falling asleep. (Reki lets out a long sigh.)

"Looks like she's gonna be fine. Why don't you go tell the others Kana." states Reki looking very much relieved.

-The next day-

(When Rakka wake up she wished she didn't, her body hurt all over and she had a throbbing headache. she moaned loudly which caused Reki to come.)

"Hi Rakka, Welcome back." greets Reki.

"Mmmm..."

(Rakka raises her right hand to her head.)

"How long have I been out?" asks Rakka with her voices in a whisper.

"Well, if you count yesterday, three days." replies Reki.

"Three days!" says Rakka as her voice rises slightly. "What do you mean if you count yesterday? What happened?" asks Rakka.

"Well, you woke up briefly yesterday. I gave you some water then you fell asleep. You don't remember?" asks Reki.

"Well, no I don't." replies Rakka.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much." states Reki.

"OK, can I get some water?" asks Rakka.

"Sure just hold on a sec." replies Reki getting up to go to the kitchen.

(Reki returns with a medium-sized glass of water and helps Rakka drink it all, then sat in the chair that was positioned near the bed.)

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Rakka, I talked to Nemu and she told me what you two were doing but- I'm sorry." stated Rakka in a low voice cutting Reki off.

"I didn't mean... I mean I did mean to but..." Rakka couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you." states Reki.

"What? your not mad that, I..." says Rakka dragging the I of her sentence.

"Rakka, were all friends. I don't mind if your with Nemu, Hikari, or Kana, a bit. Just don't get attached to them." replies Reki.

(Rakka then remembered a name she didn't mention.)

"What about Kuu." asks Rakka.

"Kuu? Uh... well..."

(A light blush appears on Reki's cheeks)

"let's just say... make sure gravity's on your side." replies Reki.

"Huh?"

"Well, were was I before you said sorry?"

(Reki thinks for a moment)

"Oh yea! Nemu told me what you two were doing but she was only able to tell me so much, so I want to hear from you what happened before you passed out." states Reki.

"What did Nemu say?" asked Rakka.

"Well, she said when you came it sounded like you were screaming in pain." States Reki.

"Oh yea, I was in pain, a good amount of it too." replies Rakka.

"...And you sound happy about it why?" asks Reki.

"Well somehow I figured out how to hold my orgasm right before I came." states Rakka.

"Really? That must have felt incredible." says Reki.

"Yea, it was, but like all good things it didn't last long, and just before my hold broke, Nemu shatters it by shoving something in me. I came so hard that I almost screamed in pain, but shortly afterwards the pain that I almost screamed from came back. The feeling of pleasure and pain mixing together felt amazing, I thought I was going to die from how good it felt, that's when I must've passed out, because I don't remember anything after that." explains Rakka.

"Well that explains a lot more than Nemu told me."

(Reki sighs deeply before continuing.)

"Unfortunately, that 'thing' is still inside you and we need to get it out." states Reki.

(Rakka tries to sit up but a sharp pain in her crotch causes her to lay back down.)

"You mean to tell me that after three days you guys didn't bother to get it out of me!" asks Rakka.

"Well we didn't want to risk hurting you." replies Reki.

"So you wait until I'm fully conscious to get it out huh?" asks Rakka with a frown on her face.

"Sorry, you ready?" asks Reki removing the bedcover from her, allowing the cool air to lightly rush over her naked body.

(Reki pins Rakka's right leg to the bed and uses her right hand to slowly enter her, feeling for the object. A few seconds in though Reki notices there isn't any resistance to her hand, like the involuntary squeezing on an object entering this place. Somewhat worried, Reki looks up to Rakka to see her making a face she could only describe as a look between pleasure and pain. Reki pulled her hand out quickly drawing a sudden "Ah!" from Rakka.)

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" asked Reki.

"No, it's not that. It would seem my incident has caused me to be more sensitive than I already was." replies Rakka.

"Well, lucky you! You probably won't stay that way thou. Try not to come on my hand ok?" states Reki.

"OK, but I'm not promising anything." was Rakka's reply.

(So, Reki again puts her hand in Rakka slowly feeling for the mystery object, and again feels no resistance. She ignores it as she slowly continues deeper, hearing Rakka moaning, until almost her whole hand is in, then Reki's finger bumps into something hard. She grips it as much as she could and pulled slowly.)

"Ouch! That hurts!" exclaims Rakka as she reflexively tries to get away from the pain by trying to move further up the bed, but Reki prevents that with her hand still on her right leg.

"Sorry...hey, I got an idea. Give me you pillow." states Reki.

(Rakka gives her the pillow she was resting her head on. Reki folds it in halve and tells Rakka to lift her butt up a bit were she places the pillow.)

"There, the pain should be relieved a bit." states Reki.

"But it still hurts." complains Rakka.

"Well, I'm going to start pulling again and if you can I want you to push a little OK?" asks Reki.

"OK."

(A little over halve way through Rakka was about to start screaming in pain.)

"Reki stop!" exclaims Rakka.

"Rakka, it's over half way out." replies Reki.

"I know, I can feel it."

(Rakka comes up with an idea.)

"Hey, why don't we try this, you pull as hard as you can and I push as hard as I can." states Rakka.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I'm pretty sure that will be extremely painful." replies Reki.

"Yes, I'd rather feel a lot of pain in a short amount of time, rather than pain that grows worst over a long period of time." replies Rakka.

"OK, I understand. We go on three OK?" states Reki.

(Rakka nods her head and Reki begins a countdown, or rather count-up.)

"One...Two...THREE!"

(Rakka didn't do much pushing, because Reki really did pull as hard as she could, quickly yanking out a 6 inch long, 1 and a half inch thick blue dildo. Causing Rakka to scream in pain.)

"That hurt like hell!" exclaims Rakka.

(Rakka moves her right hand down to try and rub the lingering pain away, but almost as soon as she cups her hand over her other lips she immediately stiffens and comes hard in Reki's face. Hard enough for her cum to slip through the openings of her fingers, making the usual spread of Rakka cum into a concentrated vertical line aimed straight at Reki, who caught the whole thing in the face.)

"Mmmm, looks like that dildo had me backed-up huh? Sorry about that." says Rakka.

"Don't worry about it, I was going to wash my hair today anyway. But there are two things I was wondering about thou, you barley touched yourself and you came, which now that I think about it you did say you were more sensitive. Well the second thing is that I didn't feel any pressure of you squeezing my hand when it was inside you." states Reki.

"Yea, I noticed that too, and I wasn't able to hold my orgasm. I just came with absolutely no control over my body." states Rakka.

"Well it would seem you've injured the muscle that does that. It makes me wonder though... (Reki begins to rub her chin.) What else can't you hold?" asks Reki.

(Rakka thinks about what Reki said for a second before catching on.)

"Crap!- Nope the other one." jokes Reki cutting Rakka off.

"Hey, that's not funny! I can't sit here peeing on myself. Oh no! That glass of water I had earlier, and then I had just woken up after three days!" exclaims Rakka.

(Reki's almost laughing as she replies.)

"Well, you better start running girl! states Reki amused.

"...And now that I'm thinking about it, the urge is going to-AH!" says Rakka rushing out of her bed only to fall face first to the floor.

"Looks like you're a little more weak than you thought. Here, let me help you." says Reki helping Rakka up and slowly leading her to the bathroom.

(About halfway to the restroom, Rakka feels as thou she can walk without help, so Reki slowly lets her go. Rakka begins staggering in every direction except the restroom.)

"Your never going to make it! You want me to get a bucket or something?" asks Reki trying vainly not to laugh.

(Rakka regains her balance and slowly begins walking toward the bathroom.)

"No I don't!...And I will make it as long as I don't have to go until I get to the door." States Rakka.

(And sure enough, almost as soon as Rakka's hand close around the doorknob of the bathroom door she feels the urge come. Thankfully the toilet is right next to the bathroom door, so she does make it, but just barley. After she finishes Rakka gets some toilet paper to wipe herself with, but one wipe of the tissue over her pussy causes her to orgasm again, this time in the toilet.)

"How I'm I going to clean myself without it feeling to good or me coming again?" Rakka asks herself.

(She begins thinking and looking around the room until she saw a small cup sitting on the sink, She then got an idea. She filled the cup with cold water and sat back down on the toilet and began to pour the water over her pussy. She flinched from both the chill of the water and the sensation of the water running over the sensitive spot between her legs. Fortunately the sensation wasn't strong enough to make her come. She repeated this action three more times, and on the third time Rakka felt herself contract for a second or two. Upon feeling this she gets excited.)

"Huh? Hey, that felt like..."

(Rakka shoved two fingers in herself and felt her vagina 'grasp' her two fingers. Rakka began to masturbate herself, and while she was still extra sensitive, she was able to hold her release for a short amount of time until it became too much and she was forced to let go.)

"Mmmm! I don't know what I did, but it looks like I'm recovering quicker than I thought I would." states Rakka coming down from her orgasmic high.

(She cleaned herself off and stepped out to tell Reki the news, who was sitting at the table.)

"So, your finally done? I was beginning to think you had fallen in." giggles Reki.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, very funny, I want to show you something." states Rakka going and sitting down on the side of her bed.

"Hmm, and what would that be?" asks Reki getting out of the chair and walking near Rakka.

(Rakka props her right foot onto her bed giving Reki a clear view of her pussy.)

"I want you to put your hand inside me." replies Rakka.

"What for?" asks Reki kneeling down in front of Rakka.

"I want you to feel something." replies Rakka.

(Without anymore questioning Reki plunges her right hand into Rakka until she felt a squeeze on her hand.)

"Rakka, did you just..."asks Reki.

(Rakka simple nods her head.)

"How? What did you do?" asks Reki.

"That's the thing, I don't know what I did. But it probably has something to do with the way I cleaned myself. After I finished with the reason I went into the bathroom I attempted to wipe myself but I just ended up coming again, so I looked around a bit and I found a cup. Then I got the idea of pouring cold water over me. By the third time I felt myself contract a little, so upon feeling That I wanted to see how long I could hold my orgasm, which wasn't long." explains Rakka.

"Well you seem to be doing fine now, you haven't came on my hand yet." states Reki.

"Well that's because you haven't been doing anything with your hand." replies Rakka.

"Really?" states Reki with a big grin.

-In town, Library-

(Nemu is sitting at a desk with a few books strung about on it, and Sumica is in front of the same desk looking at Nemu.)

"What's up Nemu? You've been looking pretty down these last few days. I didn't want to say anything at first but, is any thing wrong?" asks Sumica with some concern for her friend.

"Huh? Oh, I um... it's nothing, I'm fine." replies Nemu.

(Sumica sees Nemu's left wing twitch a little.)

"Nemu, does you wings still do that little twitch when you lie?" asks Sumica with a smirk.

(Nemu lowers her head as a slight blush appears on her cheeks.)

"Come on Nemu, if something's wrong why don't you tell me, I may be able to help." states Sumica going around to Nemu's right side and placing her hand on her back between her wings. Causing Nemu to tense slightly.

"Please, don't touch me there." says Nemu quietly.

(Sumica removes her hand and grows more worried.)

"Come on Nemu, you need to talk about it. You'll just keep yourself depressed, I'm willing to listen." states Sumica.

(After a moment Nemu speaks)

"I... hurt a friend." begins Nemu.

-a few minutes later-

"...And now she's in her room sleeping. She wouldn't be there if it weren't for me." states Nemu crying.

(Sumica removes a disgusted look from her face before speaking.)

"Nemu, don't cry, you didn't know something like that would happen. You were just trying to make her feel good, I'm sure she'll be fine, don't worry." Sumica states trying to comfort her friend. "

Huh? Y-you mean you don't hate me?" asks Nemu as she dies down her crying.

"Hate you! Of course I don't hate you, I may not like the fact that your a lesbian, but what kind of friend would I be if I abandoned you because of it?" states Sumica.

"Thanks Sumica." says Nemu wiping her tears away.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your friend is doing fine now. I don't know exactly how I know, but I can feel it. Heh, maybe being a mother gives ya some kind of sixth sense, ya know?" states Sumica rubbing her stomach during the last part of her statement.

"Well, I wouldn't know." replies Nemu.

"Come to think of it, can you guys get pregnant?" asks Sumica.

"I... don't know." states Nemu looking quite puzzled.

-On the road to Old Home-

(After her work was done Nemu headed back to Old Home but when she reached the fork were if she kept straight she would end up in Old Home, but if she went right she would go to the temple and Sumica's question wouldn't leave her mind, so she decided to go to the temple for the answer.)

-The Temple, inside-

(As Nemu walked in to the garden she saw the communicator notice her and begin to walk toward her as she continued to walk. Once they were in reasonable talking distance the communicator spoke.)

"You have a question you wish to ask?" asks the Communicator.

(Nemu raised the appropriate wing for 'yes'.)

"Very well, you may speak freely. Ask your question." states the Communicator.

"Thank you. I want to know if it's possible for a Haibane to get pregnant." stated Nemu.

(The Communicator looks to the ground shortly before looking back at Nemu.)

"Why do you ask this... have you..." asks the Communicator.

"Uh no! I-it's not that. It's just the question came up when I was talking to Sumica today, and I didn't know the answer, so..." quickly states Nemu.

"Hmmm... I see, well to be totally honest, I don't know." replied the Communicator.

"What?" stated Nemu surprised that the Communicator doesn't have an answer.

"The reason I don't know is because, in my time being this town's Communicator I have never come across a situation were a Haibane has become pregnant. I have a good reason on why this may be though, would you like to hear it?" asks the Communicator.

"Yes, please." replies Nemu.

"Very well, In my opinion I think it is possible for a Haibane to bear a child, I see no reason why you couldn't. But, If a Haibane does bear a child, that child would eventually grow up without a parent or parents if both are Haibane." states the Communicator.

"Oh course! I never thought about that. When a Haibane leaves the nest on the 'Day of Flight'." says Nemu.

"Yes, and for this reason I think that there hasn't been any cases of a Haibane bearing a child, they wouldn't want their child to grow up without parents." states the Communicator.

"Well, I think I can understand that. If I ever had a child, I'd want to watch him or her learn and grow like any other parent would, but if I would have to leave my child without being able to fully experience that, I'd rather not have one ether." replies Nemu.

"Well, It seems you have your answer. Will there be anything else." asks the Communicator.

"No, thank-you for your time." replies Nemu as she bows slightly and takes her leave.

-Rakka's Room-

(Later on Nemu is back at Old Home heading to Rakka's room. Once inside she sees the bed empty, not even Rakka's body imprint was on the bed. She looks to her left and sees Reki walking out of the kitchen, straching her head, who notices her after a moment.)

"Oh, hey there Nemu, I didn't notice you standing there." states Reki.

"Um, where's Rakka?" asks Nemu.

"Rakka? Oh, she's..."

(but before Reki could finish, a voice comes form the kitchen.)

"Reki, I'm just about done." comes the voice.

(Nemu's eye's widen and she rushes into the kitchen seeing Rakka in her dress making rice balls.)

"Huh? Oh hi Nemu!" greets Rakka happily.

(Nemu quickly rushes to the smaller Haibane to hug her, who quickly separates her hands to accept the embrace.)

"Rakka I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I..."

(Nemu starts crying before she can finish. Rakka then wipes her right hand clean of rice on her dress before placing her hand on Nemu's shoulder.)

"Nemu, it's ok, I'm fine now, don't worry." states Rakka crying to stop her friends crying.

(After a moment Rakka gently pushes Nemu off her.)

"Come on, stop crying, I told you I'm fine." states Rakka.

(Nemu's crying dies down to sniffling. Rakka gets a small cloth and begins to wipe her face with it until Nemu takes the cloth from her saying she can do that herself.)

"Feel better now?" asks Rakka.

"Yea, I'm ok now." replies Nemu.

"Next time, give me some sort of warning before you do something like that, ok?" states Rakka.

"Next time?" asks Nemu surprised.

"Oh yea, there's going to be a next time. I couldn't fully enjoy myself without passing out thanks to you shoving that thing in me." states Rakka.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that! Is it still- No it's not." states Rakka cutting off Nemu.

"...And it hurt like hell coming out." continued Rakka.

"Sorry about that." replied Nemu a little surprised at Rakka's choice of words at how much it hurt.

-Outside on the balcony-

(Reki's out stretching in the sun.)

"Ahh! Only one hour and she's back to normal. No soreness or anything, it's like nothing ever happened to her."

(Reki leans herself on the banister of the balcony. After a few minutes of looking out to the horizon Reki suddenly remembers something Kuu told her three days ago. She starts to hug herself tightly.)

(Rakka leaves the kitchen after finishing her job, and she notices Reki standing out on the balcony and a smile crosses her face. Rakka slowly took off her sandals and placed them on the floor near her bed. Then she slowly begun to walk behind Reki, and as soon as she was close enough she quickly wrapped her arms around her tightly and said "gotcha!". But Reki had no reaction, causing Rakka to worry. Then Rakka felt something wet fall on her arms then a few more, Rakka released Reki and looked at the drops of liquid on her arm, then back to Reki who still had her back turned to her.)

"Reki, are you crying?" asked Rakka.

(When Reki didn't answer Rakka tried to move to see her face but Reki moved to avoid looking at her.)

"Reki, what's wrong?" asks Rakka worried.

"I c-can't." came Reki's voice cracking.

"You can't what? asked Rakka.

"I need to be alone right now, I'll be in my room." stated Reki beginning to leave.

"Wait what's wrong? Maybe I can- Please!" said Reki cutting Rakka off.

"Just...let me be alone right now." stated Reki as she left the balcony.

(Rakka looked at her arm that Reki's tears had fallen on.)

"There's only one other time that I can remember that Reki cried." thought Rakka.

(Rakka suddenly remembers something.)

"Is she still upset about that time she hurt me?"

End of Teasing Injury Recovery


	4. Chapter 4

(Kuu's Side)

Boredom

The Bakery

Pain

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei and this is just a work of fiction<p>

WARNING: Unlike the three fics before this one, this one is heavy on the sex and it's a bit more graphic and exaggerated.

NOTE: Oh yea, I know the doorknob of Kuu's door is on the left side and the door opens to the right, but for the purposes of this fic the doorknob will be on the right side and the door opens to the left. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get to the story shall we?

* * *

><p>-Two days ago-<p>

(As bored as she was, Kana needed something to do. Even thou it was nighttime she wasn't tired, in fact she was wide-awake. In her boredom she decided to walk around the east tower. She happened to be on the floor that Kuu's room was on, so she decided to see if she was awake. She really didn't expect to see her awake at this hour seeing as she is usually out light a light at this hour. Kana Decided to see if she was awake anyway, and if she was she hoped she'd find something to do, even if it was a little conversation.)

(As Kana closed her hand around the doorknob of Kuu's door, she heard something from inside. Kana could have sworn it was a moan, so curiosity got the best of her and although she was going to quietly walk in, she opened the door slightly and peeked inside. She saw Kuu laying on her bed not only sleeping, but also completely nude with two of her fingers of her right hand deeply rooted into herself, her left hand playing with her developing breast with low moans and grunts coming out of her mouth. While this scene surprised Kana a bit, soon a big grin crossed her face.)

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" says Kana to herself. "Looks like our little Kuu is having a wet dream... and wet it certainly is."

(Kana sees the area between Kuu's legs and her hands are soaking wet, and there's a good-sized wet spot underneath her pelvis.)

"From the looks of it, she should be coming any second now." thought Kana.

(And almost as soon as she thought it, Kana saw Kuu arch her body up off the bed moaning loudly as her orgasm hit her. Causing her to project a thick stream of her cum over the end of the bed in a small arch before pooling in a space almost right in the middle of the space between the end of the bed and the door. Kuu's body fell back to the bed before squirting a few more times.)

Whoa! No way, when Kuu comes she really comes! That was like five feet of more, I'd be lucky if I could get three. This has to be her first time or something." thought Kana.

(Kuu began to cup her crotch with her right hand before licking it. Upon seeing this, Kana thought it might not have been her first time, but her thoughts were cut off as Kuu begun to speak.)

"Enjoy the show? I'm a little disappointed you didn't come help me." states Kuu through closed eyes.

"Huh! How?" thought Kana surprised.

"Come on, I know someone's out there." says Kuu now looking at her ceiling.

(Kana knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this smoothly, so she slowly walked in with a good deal a red on her cheeks, just before the end of the bed.)

"So I guessed right, it's you Kana." stated Kuu looking at Kana.

"How'd you know someone was out there?" asked Kana.

"Well you probably think I saw thee door, which I did, but I didn't pay that any attention since I've left it open before and since no one usually comes by here at this time of night I sometimes leave it open. I saw the glow of one of you guys halo, that's when I knew someone was out there." explains Kuu.

"So it wasn't luck that you managed to come all the way there?" asked Kana pointing behind her.

"Nope, I was all me, luck had nothing to do with it. Luck would be me reaching the door." replied Kuu giggling once at her last statement before stroking herself between the legs with her right hand.

(Seeing the smallest Haibane in this state with sweet making her body gleam in the dim light, the drenched and messy area between her legs, the expression on her face, this and more were causing Kana to become aroused and quite wet, but with her choice of clothing her blush was the only thing related to her arousal showing. As Kuu continued her self-menstruation's she began to speak to Kana again, seeing as she's enjoying the sight.)

"So... you like seeing this?" asks Kuu as she lifts her right hand causing a long string of her cum to appear, connecting her middle and ring fingers to her crotch before quickly disappearing over her stomach, up between her breasts as she puts her two fingers in her mouth, sucking and licking the cum from her fingers.

Kana was beginning to lose her self-control and wanted to just jump on the bed and make Kuu come over and over again.

"Mmmm! Its tastes good!" states Kuu as she enjoys what she's doing to her friend.

Kuu can tell Kana's barley holding on to her control.

"Hmm, you look thirsty, want some?" asks Kuu rubbing herself again gently before lifting her hand a second time just a little to form a few thick strings of her cum.

"Do I ever!" replies Kana as she rushes over to the end of the bed.

(With her now on the bed, Kana starts to send her head downward only to be abruptly stopped just before her tongue touched Kuu's glistening hairless garden. Kana knew exactly want happened though, as she did something similar to get Rakka out of bed, and looked up at Kuu.

"Ah, ah, ah!" said Kuu waving her hand the pointer finger of her left hand as the right hand held Kana's halo. "You can't just go diving in just yet, I want you to do something for me first."

(Kana looked at Kuu's slit then at her again then she notices a glazed over look in Kuu's eye's. Kana thought about asking Kuu how long she's been at this, but the smaller Haibane's scent knocked this thought out of her mind.)

"Well, will you do what I want?" asked Kuu.

"Yes, I'll do want ever you want!" Said Kana quickly.

(She just wanted to taste her friend as quick as possible and Kuu realized this and intended to make her wait.)

"Good that's what I wanted to hear. Now the first thing I want you to do is to take a good whiff of me." States Kuu.

(Kana complied and took a good long sniff of Kuu's wet sex and grew more and more wetter each passing second she was smelling her friends scent.)

"So, how does it smell? Asks Kuu.

"Wonderful!" exclaims Kana.

"Good, now for the last thing, if you do this right you can have as much of me as you want, but if you mess-up your just going to have to wait longer. Understand?" states Kuu.

"Yes, I understand." Replies Kana nodding her head slightly.

"Good, now this is what I want you to do, I want you to put your mouth on me and lick me only ONE time and without swallowing, I want you to kiss me so I can taste myself on your lips. Do you understand what I want you to do?" states Kuu.

"Yes"

"Yes what"

"Yes, I understand." states Kana correcting herself. "Good, you can begin." says Kuu.

(Kana begins her order as she lowers her head while Kuu is still holding on to her halo and closes her open mouth over Kuu's slit drawing a sudden gasp of pleasure from the smaller Haibane. Kana then slowly licks her once, causing Kuu to tense a little and although she had an incredibly strong urge to swallow and lick again, Kana disengaged her mouth from Kuu who now let go of her halo as she allowed Kana to crawl over her and give her a deep kiss, sticking her tongue into Kuu's mouth to meet hers. Kuu's tongue licked at Kana's as if trying to remove all traces of her from Kana's tongue. Both were soon lost in the kiss, enjoying the feeling and taste of soft, wet, cum covered lips against the other. Kuu found her way back first and decided to start undoing Kana's shirt carefully. Kana, still lost in the kiss, doesn't realize what's happening to her shirt until Kuu reaches her right hand into Kana's pants and strokes the crotch of her extremely wet panties, her wetness even surprises Kuu. Kana stiffens from the touch and ends their kiss as she moans loudly. Kuu could feel the small vibrations of Kana coming through her panties and felt it running down her legs. Kana's arms went limp as her upper body fell on the smaller girl with her head resting above Kuu's left shoulder on the bed. Kuu waited about a minute for her friends shaking to die down before speaking into Kana's ear.)

"Wow, you must've been really turned on. I barley touched you and you came so hard. I felt you coming through you panties." states Kuu with her hand still on Kana's crotch slowly rubbing her.

"Mmmm, I-It's because I started g-getting turned on when I saw y-you r-rubbing and licking yourself, and it just rai-AH!" Kana was cut off as Kuu stuck her middle finger in Kana though her panties.

"Well, you did such a good job with what I wanted, I'll do something for you." states Kuu starting t rub with more pressure.

(Kana stiffened again at the sensation, but before it could overwhelm her she spoke up.)

"S-St-Stop!" states Kana.

"Why? I know it feels good, why should I stop?" asks Kuu continuing her menstruation.

"B-because, I w-want my other-AH!" is all Kana could get out before giving into the pleasure, but Kuu realized what Kana was about to say and stopped her action, drawing a moan of protest from kana.

"Forgot all about that!" states Kuu removing her hand from Kana's now well soaked pants.

"You would quit right when I give in." Stated Kana breathing a little heavy.

"Your the one that reminded me so you have yourself to blame." replied Kuu with a smile.

"Yea, Yea."

(Says Kana as she moves down Kuu's small frame to wear she was earlier, face to face with Kuu's cum covered slit and this time without the restriction of Kuu holding on to her halo. She took one more sniff of Kuu's sex before giving it one long, slow lick. Causing Kuu to moan loudly.)

"Looks like your pretty sensitive." says Kana as she rubs her hand over Kuu's pussy.

(Laughing weakly was all Kuu able to do between her moans. Then Kana got an idea.)

"Now it's my turn! States Kana with a big grin. "You're not going to come until I want you to."

(Kana positioned herself so that her right hand was rubbing Kuu's spot slowly vertically and used her right arm to support her weight as she lend down to Kuu's face and spoke softly into her left ear.)

"You hear me Kuu? I'm gonna make you beg."

(As the open flap of Kana's shirt gently glided over Kuu's chest and stomach, she let out a clearly defined moan, then stuttered out "D-Do yo-your worst!")

"Don't bite off more then you can chew Kuu, You're already stuttering your words." States kana as she then notices what her shirt is doing, then she does what she was doing by accident on propose.

(Kana then removed her right hand and repositioned herself so that her hand entered the smaller Haibane's mouth, her left hand started playing with Kuu's right breast and her mouth claimed the left one, then Kana used her left leg just above her knee to rub Kuu's most sensitive spot. With three points of stimulation, Kuu was having a very hard time concentrating on the cum laden fingers of Kana's hand in her mouths she was moaning and squirming on the bed, and just when she thought she would get release Kana abruptly stopped all her actions and sat up on her knees, her legs still in-between Kuu's.)

"Hey, don't stop! I'm almost- there?" interrupts Kana. "I told you, I'm gonna have you beg." states Kana smiling evilly.

(Kuu let out a moan and look of protest.)

"Don't look at me like that!" says Kana as she quickly shoves her middle and ring finger of her right hand into Kuu. An action that made Kuu stiffen immediately. "Until you beg, you're not going to come... I won't let you. Your going to stay on this tightrope until you beg." states Kana pumping her fingers into Kuu painfully slowly.

(Kuu couldn't believe it, normally what Kana was doing to her would have made her come, but Kana was able to keep her on that tightrope defeating all efforts to fall.)

"I want to come... but I don't want to beg!" thought Kuu writhing on the bed.

"Come on Kuu! I can tell by the look on your face, you're just dying to fall. All ya have to do is just give in and beg." stated Kana adding a third finger, causing a small squirt of Kuu's cum to squirt out. In turn causing Kuu to groan as the pressure of her release was building incredibly fast against a wall that Kana had somehow formed on her release.

"I let you have a little drop. Come on Kuu, beg for me and let me hear those wonderful words!" said kana as she entered her pinkie finger into Kuu.

"I can't take it anymore! It feels like I'm going to explode if I don't do anything." thought Kuu as a tear of unreleased pleasure cascaded down her cheek. "It's no use, I gotta do it. I gotta beg." thought Kuu as another tear fell.

"Please! Make me come!" shouted Kuu with her voice in a mix of pleasure and defeat.

"Sweet, sweet music to my ears. Very well, I'll give you what you want so badly." with that Kana plunged her whole hand inside Kuu, giving her the orgasm that beat all others as it raped her body of controlled movement and let out a loud moan, not caring if she woke anyone up, and amazingly she didn't.

(Kana on the other hand probably wished she had moved out of the way, because when she let Kuu have release of her pint-up orgasm, the force of Kuu's cum knocked her off the end of the bed, onto her back. Kuu came so hard that she hit the wall across from the end of the bed! As Kuu's orgasm died, so did the continuing arch of her cum, witch like a sprinkler switching sides, it spashed over Kana and some of it got in her nose. She quickly jerked to one side coughing. Kana got up a few moments later and looked at herself.)

"Man, my clothes are drenched! I forgot to take them off."

(Then she notices something dripping in front of her face, and puts a hand to her hair.)

"My hair!" exclaimed Kana looking at her hand.

"Oh quit your complaining, do you have any idea of how long this is going to take to clean?" asked Kuu as she hears Kana's complaints upon coming to her senses.

(Kana looked at the floor then followed the line of cum with her eyes to the wall.)

"Whoa! You hit the wall! How can you do that?" exclaimed Kana looking confused.

(Kuu just laughed)

-Present day-

"Hey Reki, if anyone comes looking for me tell them I went into town." states Kuu as she runs past Reki on the small bridge just outside of Old Home.

"Ok, you shouldn't run so fast, you'll trip and hurt yourself." replies Reki.

"Don't worry, I won't triiiiiip!" says Kuu as she trips over a rock. Fortunately she got up with minor scraps to the palms of her hands and her knees, but no cuts.

"See? I told you. Shouted Reki laughing.

"Ha, but I'm not hurt, so there!" replied Kuu sticking out her tongue before running off.

(Reki sighed lightly and smiled, and went back to Old Home. On the road to town, Kuu meets Rakka walking back.)

"Hi Rakka! Ya go'n back to Old Home?" asks Kuu.

"Yea I was going there to ask you something." states Rakka.

"Really! What?" asks Kuu.

"I asked Reki and Nemu if they could take me to Abandoned Factory, Nemu had to work late and Reki just said No, Nemu said you'd take me though." stated Rakka.

"Sure I'll take you, I have to right past there anyway." replies Kuu.

"Great! Thank you!" states Rakka happily.

"No problem, what are seniors for?" replies Kuu with a smile.

(So Kuu leads Rakka to the bridge to Abandoned Factory) "There should have been a sign here." states Rakka. "Huh? What'cha mean?" asks Kuu. "I was on this bridge a few days ago enjoying the view." says Rakka. (Kuu laughed and walked off leaving her friend on the bridge) "Abandoned Factory is right down the road, ya can't miss it." Replies Kuu.

(In town Kuu bought a shirt that was obviously too big for her, but she planned on using it as pajamas. Kuu's next stop was the Bakery were Hikari works at.)

"Hi there, Hikari's working in the back again today." stated the cashier when she noticed and recognized Kuu walking in.

"Ok, thanks." replied Kuu walking to the back of the bakery.

"Hi Kuu, what's up? Asks Hikari taking off the baking gloves she had on.

"Nothing really, I just stopped by to ask you if I could borrow one of your toys." replies Kuu with a slight blush.

"O-one of my toys? What are you talking about?" asks Hikari with a more profound blush.

"You know what I mean." states Kuu closing the gap between there bodies.

(Luckily for them the workers were to busy with there job to notice what was happening. Kuu then moved Hikari's apron aside and reached under her skirt and ran her pointer finger up the middle of Hikari's panties, starting from the crotch and going upward. Causing Hikari to shudder and moan through her clenched teeth. Then Kuu slipped her finger in Hikari slightly through her panties.)

"You know Hikari, I- Oh! What's that?" states Kuu as she feels something hard in Hikari.

(Kuu thought for a moment before going wide-eyed.)

"Hikari! Is that what I think it is? Asks Kuu.

(Hikari didn't answer, she just looked at Kuu with her face blushing profusely, so Kuu- upon further feeling of the object- discovered something that felt like a switch. and so deeming it a switch, Kuu decided to flip the switch and see Hikari's reaction. Which was her tensing sharply in shock, gripping the counter next to her for balance, and gasping loudly- which caught the attention of one of the workers.)

"Hikari is anything wrong?" asks the worker.

"N-nothing, c-can I be e-excused?" replied Hikari still gripping the counter.

"Sure, go ahead." came her reply.

"Thanks."

(Hikari now turned her attention to Kuu.)

"Bathroom, n-now!"

(Kuu smiled and followed her to the restroom.)

(As Kuu locks the bathroom door, Hikari quickly turns off her vibrator before losing it and slowly slides down the wall to the floor panting.)

"Kuu! What the heck is wrong with you?" exclaims Hikari catching her breath.

"I could have made a mess in my panties, it's not like I keep an extra pair on me. Why did you do that?" asks Hikari.

"Well, I wanted to see what your reaction was. It was a good one too!" replies Kuu smiling.

"Well, what was it you wanted again? Asks Hikari.

"That toy you have in there." replied Kuu.

"Fine, I obviously won't be able to keep it in me, and work properly thanks to what you did. You better not lose it, it's my favorite!" replied Hikari standing up and going to the sink.

(Hikari removed her underwear and kept them in her left hand as she began to spread her legs when Kuu spoke up.)

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't I get it out for you?" suggested Kuu.

"What?"

"Yeah, it'll be great! Come on, get back on the wall!" stated Kuu happily.

(Hikari thought about it for a bit before finally agreeing.)

(Now back against the wall, Kuu got on her knees in font of Hikari, who then pulled up her skirt, allowing the smaller Haibane to get a good look at her southern lips, which above had a small patch of blonde hair. Kuu began by slowly licking her a few times drawing a low "Mmmm" from Hikari. Then Kuu entered her with her tongue, as Kuu's tongue searched for the vibrator, Hikari's "Mmmm's" changed to "Ahhh's", but suddenly Kuu pulled her tongue out causing Hikari to groan in protest.)

"Why'd you stop?" asks Hikari with a little urgency in her voice.

"I can't reach it." answers Kuu.

"Oh, ok, try again and I'll help a bit." replied Hikari.

(Kuu picks up from were she left off as Hikari pushes the vibrator down a bit, but not enough for Kuu to get a hold on it. As Hikari felt Kuu begin to pull out again she quickly put her left hand on the back of Kuu's head and using her right hand to grip her halo, keeping her where she was. This surprised Kuu a bit, but then she continued to give Hikari pleasure with her tongue for a bit until she ran into something hard, just then Kuu remembered the reason she was doing this. Then the thought crossed her mind that when Hikari came, that vibrator would be coming out with some force. The small vibrations of Kuu's mouth trying to tell Hikari something, although giving Hikari pleasure, was not helping her problem of getting hit in the back of the throat with a vibrator. As Hikari began to shake slightly she, fortunately let go of Kuu who quickly removed her tongue and replaced it with her right hand, causing Hikari to tense up. As Kuu pulled the object out, it was followed by Hikari's orgasm. Hikari moaned through her clenched teeth as she came, splashing Kuu's face with her cum, then sank back to the floor panting. As Kuu got as much as she could of her friends cum from her face and licked her hands clean, she heard Hikari that her.)

"No prob!" But that was kinda close, you wouldn't let me go." states Kuu.

"Heh, sorry about that, I forgot all about that little toy I had in me." replied Hikari.

"Little! You call seven inches little? States Kuu. "Anyway I'm glad you don't come like I do, or we would have a big mess to clean."

"Really? How big?" asks Hikari grinning.

"Well if you really want to know, wait till back at Old Home." replies Kuu.

"But I can't wait that long." states Hikari getting up.

"Well your going to." states Kuu as she walks to the sink and rinses off the vibrator.

(Hikari puts her panties back on as Kuu went to unlock the door, and didn't open it two inches before the door shot open hitting Kuu in the forehead with a loud bang. Hikari saw this and quickly caught her before she fell and gently laid her down on the floor.)

"Hey you ok? Kuu? Hello? Asks Hikari as she lightly slaps the side of Kuu's face.

(Just then a teenage girl looks in.)

"Oh no, did I just do that to your friend there? Asks the girl.

"Yea you did! Thanks to you she's out cold!" snaps Hikari.

"I'm so sorry! Me and my girl...uh, friend were playing around, and I lost my balance and hit the door. I-I didn't think- Of course you didn't think! You-" said Hikari cutting the girl off before stopping herself.

(She realized she was starting to lose her temper, so she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before speaking again, this time in a much lower tone, but with a hint of anger still there.)

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get a bag of ice for me, ok?" asks Hikari not bothering to look at the girl.

"Ok, just a minute, I'll be right back." states the girl leaving the doorway.

(A few moments after the girl left her friend walked in, she had long black hair in a style much like Reki's, but her hair was much longer, it went down just past her behind. She had beautiful brown eyes, which her right one had a small one-inch scar under it. She wore a loose black shirt with somewhat baggy jeans held up by a black leather belt. She then knelt down beside Kuu opposite to Hikari.)

"You have to forgive my friend, she can be such a klutz sometimes." states the girl.

"...And you are?" Replies Hikari not looking at the girl.

"Oh, of course!" states the girl as she hits herself in the head. "Where are my manners? My name is Jill, and my friends Kimberly, she like to be called Kim thou. And you are..." states Jill as she extends her right hand to Hikari.

(Hikari finally looks at the girl and her frown disappears as she looks at Jill. She shakes her hand smiling.)

"I'm Hikari, her name is Kuu." states Hikari.

"Kuu huh? She's cute." states Jill looking at the unconscious Haibane.

(Before Hikari could respond to Jill's statement Kuu suddenly moves her right hand to her forehead groaning.)

"Owww! My head! What happened?" states Kuu as she sat up slowly.

"You got hit in the head by the door, it knocked you out for a few moments." states Hikari.

"...And who's she?" asked Kuu pointing to the stranger next to her.

"Oh I'm Jill, my friends Kim, she's the one who hit you with the door. She's gone to get some ice for you head, she shouldn't be too much longer." explains Jill.

(Just then Kim walked in with a sandwich bag almost full of ice. Needless to say, she was very much relieved to see the person whom she knocked out cold a few moments ago, sitting up.)

"Oh I'm so glad your ok. I was so worried, everyone I'm around usually gets hurt somehow because of me. Jill there almost lost her eye because of something stupid I did. Sometimes I wonder how she can still..." States Kim as she hands the ice to Hikari, and moves to the wall, away from the three.

"Don't say that, I'm sure you can't have that much bad luck." replies Kuu as Hikari puts the ice to her head.

"No, you don't understand, I shouldn't be around others. "I'll just end up hurting them like I always manage to do. I-I..." Kim hurriedly rushes out the door beginning to cry.

(Jill quickly gets up.)

"I'm sorry, she gets like this sometimes when she causes an accident. I better go catch her before she causes another scene." states Jill as rushes to and out the door.

"You took a pretty good hit there, you think you can stand?" asks Hikari.

"Yea, I think so." replies Kuu as she attempts to stand.

(But as soon as she begins to stand upright, Kuu starts to wobble back but Hikari steadies her and helps her walk out the door and lean against the wall.)

"Kuu wait here a minute. I'll be back ok?" states Hikari going to the back of the bakery after Kuu nods her head.

(After a few moments Hikari returns to Kuu.)

"Kuu listen, I'm going to walk you home ok? I have the bag you had with you." says Hikari.

"Walk me home? I don't need to be walked home, I'm fine." replies Kuu as she attempts to walk, but two steps in she stumbles forward and Hikari catches her.

"See? You're not fine, weather you like it of not, I'm walking you home."

(So Hikari helps Kuu walk back to Old Home, into her room and lay her on the bed.)

"There you go, now don't go anywhere, I'm going to get some more ice." states Hikari.

"You don't have to do this I'm fine, my head doesn't hurt that much anymore." States Kuu trying to calm her friends worry.

"Ok, but are you sure you're going to be alright?" asks Hikari.

"Yea, I'm sure, just give me about an hour." states Kuu laying to one side and closing her eyes.

"Ok fine, but in one hour I'm coming to check on you." says Hikari leaving, but Kuu stops her as she realizes something.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something? Asks Kuu.

"Huh? Oh yea!" states Hikari as she lifts the small bag she held and put it on the only chair in Kuu's room. She attempts to leave again but Kuu stops her.

"What about that other thing?" states Kuu smiling.

"That 'other thing' stays with me until I see the your one hundred percent better." replies Hikari.

(Kuu's smile quickly disappears upon hearing this.)

"Hey that's not fair!" pouts Kuu.

"Yes it is. I'll be back in one hour, so if your better by that time I'll give it back to you." states Hikari as she leaves.

(A few hours later)

(Kuu ends up falling asleep within thirty minutes of Hikari leaving. Kuu's door slowly starts to open revealing Kana looking in seeing Kuu asleep.)

"This time she really is asleep." states Kana to herself as she slowly walks to the side of Kuu's bed.

"Man, she looks so cute just sleep like that. I almost don't want to do what I came to do... heh, almost." states Kana as she looks at Kuu sleeping on her side.

(But then Kana notices something on Kuu's head, so she moves her blonde bangs out the way to see a swollen bump on her forehead.)

"Whoa! What happened?" says Kana to herself being careful to keep her voice in check.

(Just then Kuu's left hand begins to maneuver to and massage her left breast through her shirt before quickly moving under her shirt to continue, and emits a soft moan.)

"Looks like your trying to start without me." states Kana to herself as she sees Kuu's right hand traveling south, but Kana quickly cut her off as she carefully, as to not wake Kuu early, places her right hand in Kuu's shorts and slowly caresses the spot between Kuu's legs though her panties, drawing a moan from the small girl.

-About 15 min. later, out in the hallway-

"Hmm, I wonder if Kuu's still asleep. She looks so relaxed when she's out like that." states Hikari as she walks to Kuu's room.

(Upon getting in viewable distance of Kuu's door, she sees it open.)

"That's funny, I don't remember leaving the door open last time." Hikari says to herself.

(So Hikari walks much slower to Kuu's room, hoping to see something interesting, and interesting is defiantly what she saw. With eyes wide she saw Kuu on her back with her shirt bunched up under her arms with her left hand and Kana's mouth playing with her breasts. Hikari also saw Kana's right hand in Kuu's shorts performing a vertical rubbing motion, which caused Kuu to squirm more as Kana increased her speed.)

"Looks like I'll get to see what she meant by 'big mess'." thought Hikari smiling as she saw Kuu slowly start to arch her body up.

(Then Hikari realized something.)

"...But she's wearing her shorts, I wont be able to see it." thought Hikari.

(Just then she heard Kuu moan loudly and saw her stiffen, then to her amazement and shock, saw some of Kuu's cum jet from the end of shorts and land about halve way from the door, before Kuu's body returned limply to the bed. Causing Hikari stop looking and put her back to the wall before sliding down it.)

"Whoa! That was... it almost reached the door, how can she door that! If she came hard enough for it to... oh man, that would have been a big mess." though Hikari as she gets up and walks down the hall.

-Back in Kuu's room-

(Kuu's, of course, awake now, breathing a little heavy and Kana's hand is still in her shorts.)

"You know... I'd like to be awake from the beginning next time." states Kuu.

"Heh, ok." replies Kana as she rubs her cum laden hand against Kuu's cum soaked panties, drawing a sharp gasp from Kuu.

(Through the pleasure Kana was giving Kuu from her slow rubbing, Kuu manages to unbutton and unzip her shorts to see a sight she's seen before, but was Kana's first. Kana looked in disbelief at what she saw, she knew how Kuu came but nothing could prepare her for what she saw. When Kuu folded back the flaps of her shorts, it looked like a thick spider's web of cum, the insides of her shorts now seemed to be lined with her cum.)

"Wow, you really made a mess of yourself." stated Kana retrieving her hand and looking at it.

(Kuu gets off the bed and allows her shorts to fall to the floor with a thick wet sound, also causing thick trails of her cum to slowly run down her legs, then she pulled down her panties allowing the cum that couldn't escape to steadily flow out of her, enjoying the sensation as the last bit left her body, pooling on the ground. In short, her whole lower body was covered in her cum.)

"Look at me! This is the main reason I don't like to do stuff like this with clothes on." states Kuu.

"Don't worry, I'll clean you up." replies Kana grinning.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" replied Kuu as she walked to her dresser and opens the forth drawer and gets out bath towel that's slightly smaller than normal.

(Kuu begins to clean herself while Kana watches in a chair. About ten minutes later Kuu finishes cleaning herself and while her legs had a slight sheen to them, she ignored it. As she stood up straight she was surprised suddenly as she was hugged from behind, Kuu had forgotten Kana was in the room, she had been quite while Kuu cleaned herself. After realizing that it was Kana hugging her, Kuu relaxed into the embrace, closing her eyes and reaching her left hand up to the back of Kana's neck. Then Kana reached her right hand down between Kuu's legs, causing Kuu to tense slightly before speaking.)

"A-again?"

(Kana giggled and caressed Kuu's stomach with her other hand. Then suddenly a knock came from behind Kuu's door and they both froze.)

"Kuu? Are you there?" comes Reki's voice from behind the door.

"Um, yea I'm here. Hold on a minute." states Kuu as she sighs in relief.

(Then Kana starts to rub Kuu's crotch.)

"Hey, cut it out! Reki's right outside." states Kuu.

(Kana reluctantly releases Kuu and licks her hand as she walks to the door. She then notices Hikari's 'toy' on her desk.)

"I didn't know Kuu had one of these." thinks Kana, as she looks back to Kuu whose putting on the big shirt she bought earlier. "Hmmm, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for awhile." thinks Kana as she slips it into her pocket while Kuu finishes getting her shirt on.

(Kuu then lies down on the bed as Kana leaves her room, a moment later Reki walks in.)

"So what'cha want?" asks Kuu. "Well I wanted to know have you seen Rakka." states Reki. "Rakka? Yea, I've seen her. I meet her on the road to town as I was going there. She asked me if I could take her to Abandoned Factory since Nemu had work to do and she said you just told her no." replies Kuu as she gives Reki an odd look. "Oh, OK, well that eases my worry some, I just wanted to know where she was." states Reki. (After a few seconds Reki walked next to Kuu's bed.) "Kuu, what were you and Kana doing in here?" asks Reki. (Kuu's eyes widened in surprise for a bit until she got an idea and smiled.) "I could tell you but I'd much rather like to show you." replies Kuu as she sits up on her bed with her legs crossed. "Huh? Show me?" asks Reki. "Yea, it'll be fun! Come sit on the bed and close your eyes." states Kuu as she hops off the bed.(Reluctantly Reki complied and sat down on her bed and closed her eyes)

"Reki, I'm going to take your right hand and have you touch something and I want you to guess what it is OK?" states Kuu.

"Huh? What does this have to do with me wanting to know what you to were doing?" asks Reki as she opens her eyes.

"Awww, come on, you'll like it!" pleads Kuu

"I'll like it? What's take supposed to mean?" asks Reki.

"Please!"

(Reki sighs heavily before replying)

"OK fine. But I better like it"

(Just before Reki re-closes her eyes she notices something on Kuu's forehead.)

"What a minute." states Reki as she gets up and moves the small blonde bangs from Kuu's forehead.

"Whoa! What happened to your head!" asks Reki.

"Nothing, I just got hit by an opening door, but it doesn't hurt that much any more." states Kuu rubbing her head lightly. "But never mind about me, get back on the bed"

(Reki re-closed her eyes as Kuu picked up her right hand and place it on the first thing to be distribed. It was long, straight and had a slight dampness to it, but Reki immediately knew what she was touching and quickly became annoyed.)

"Kuu I'm not stupid that's your hair." stated Reki.

"Heh, I wanted to give you a freebie, but I'll be for real now." replies Kuu.

(After her statement Kuu and some rustling sound Reki couldn't quite make out, it was Kuu taking her shirt off. Afterwards Kuu picked up Reki's hand again and placed it on her left breast)

"What's that? It's kinda flat except for a bump, and it's smooth." states Reki as she begins to rub Kuu's breast causing her to bite back a moan.

(Reki begins to rub with more pressure, running her pointer and middle finger over Kuu's ribs. Kuu was about to start giggling when Reki asked a question)

"Kuu would you mind if I use my other hand?" asks Reki.

"By all means do." replies Kuu, but she didn't mean to.

(Reki places her left hand on Kuu's right breast inatvertinly forcing a moan from her. Reki opens her eyes at this and is a little surprised at what she sees- Kuu stark naked in front of her.)

"W-what the...?" exclaims Reki.

"I'm going to show you what me and Kana were doing!" exclaims Kuu as she tackles Reki to the bed.

(As Kuu hovered over Reki, a smile appeared on the older Haibane's face. Kuu was puzzled by this unexpected reaction.)

"What?" asked Kuu with a wondering smile on her face.

"Heh, so this is what you two were up to." states Reki looking Kuu dead in the face while rubbing her right hand down Kuu's left thigh, an action that surprises Kuu.

"Huh? Hey!" exclaims Kuu.

"What? You thought you were just going to shock me into this? Rakka isn't here and I'm quite horny- for lack of a better word, so you just happened to be on the receiving end." states Reki.

"On the receiving end? But your- AH!" Kuu's cut off as Reki slowly enters two fingers into her.

This action caused Kuu to tense slightly and moan inwardly. "Looks like your as sensitive as Rakka." states Reki slowly removing her fingers, but not all the way out and slowly entered them again.

(She repeated this painfully slow stimulation while Kuu responded.)

"As s-sinsa...tive as R-Rakka? You mean, y-you and R-Rakka are..." Kuu couldn't get the last part out as she felt Reki add her thumb to her clit.

"Mmm-Hmmm, she was in your same potion our first time. She didn't last long though, but that..."

(Reki notices Kuu making a face she knew all to well.)

"Looks like you two have two things in common." states Reki as she pulls her fingers out a little then shoves them back in much harder and forcefully than before, causing Kuu to moan loudly as she came.

(Fortunately the door was closed so no one really heard her. As Reki allowed Kuu to fall limply on her, she looked pass her shaking body to see just how much she came- a line of her cum had almost reached the door.)

"Distance, another thing they have in common. Although Rakka doesn't came in a concentrated line like Kuu- huh?" Reki's thought is cut off as she sees Kuu sleeping with a smile on her face.

(A weak smile appears on Reki's face as she sighs.)

"I wish I could sleep with a smile. It's been so long since Kuramori told me I smiled in my sleep, she told me how cute I looked."

-Reki's Flashback-

(As Kuramori walked into the guestroom she saw what was possibly the oddest sleeping position she's seen in a long time. On the bed lay a young Reki, on her stomach asleep with the covers laying across her lower legs, showing that she preferred to sleep in her cotton white underwear. Her left leg was positioned perpendicular to her body while her right leg and from the knee downward from her left leg was positioned in a southern direction to her body. Her right hand had found a place on the back of her neck while her left hand was under her left leg, and her head was turned to the left with drool coming from her slightly opened smiling mouth.)

"Kuramori? What are doing standing there?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Huh? Oh Nemu it's you, come here a minute... I want you to see something." States Kuramori urging her to look at the position Reki had herself in.

(Nemu burst into laughter at the sight of Reki sleeping, causing her to slowly wake up and remove her left hand from under her leg to wipe the sleep from her eyes.)

"Mmmm, What's so funny?" asks Reki groggily as she supports herself up with her knees and right hand as continues to rub her face with her left hand.

"You, the position you were in was hilarious!" states Nemu as she calms down.

"Huh?"

"Yea, it was cute the way were smiling and drooling." replied Kuramori holding back an urge to giggle.

"Drooling? I don't drool in my sleep!" exclaims Reki now sitting on her legs.

"Really? So what would you call that stuff coming from the side of your mouth and on the pillow?" asked Nemu.

(Reki placed her hand to the side of her mouth and went wide-eyed as she felt a wet substance trailing across the side of her face.)

"If you didn't before you do now!" states Nemu laughing.

"Now, now, Nemu, don't tease her to much about this or I'll bring up your story." States Kuramori.

(Nemu's expression went straight from happy to shock.)

"Y-you wouldn't!" stated Nemu shocked.

"Yea, let's hear this story!" states Reki.

(Before words left Kuramori's open mouth, Nemu quickly covered her mouth.)

"No! Please don't! It's too embarrassing!" exclaimed Nemu.

"Too embarrassing? Now I really want to hear it!" states Reki.

"I better not, it is pretty embarrassing, I wouldn't want anyone to tell if I were her." replied Kuramori.

(Nemu let out a big sigh of relief, while Reki grumbled in protest.)

-End of flashback-

(Reki eyes shot open as she suddenly woke up, and she put her left hand to her face.)

"Man, I must've dosed off there." states Reki, who then looks at Kuu's sleeping face.

(Her smile was gone but she was still sleeping peacefully, with the occasional cute twitch of her wings. She also had her arms around Reki, making it impossible for her to leave without waking her.)

"Looks like I won't be leaving. We'll just have to clean up tomorrow." states Reki as she raps her left hand around the small girls naked waist and returns to sleep.

-Early next morning-

(Kuu woke up to being held tightly, almost painfully tight. She opened her eyes to see Reki who's facial expression did not look like she was having a good time sleeping. Reki's hold went tighter and Kuu gasped as a small twinge of pain crawled up her back, causing her wings to twitch also.)

"R-Reki, wake up." states Kuu in a low voice that told of her apparent tiredness of waking up.

(Then Reki's hold tightened, causing as sharp pain to run through Kuu's back.)

"Owww! Reki, Your... hurting, me! REKI!" states Kuu as yells the last part, waking Reki suddenly.

(She's breathing hard and is a little pale, she looks at Kuu who has a pained expression on her face and Reki suddenly realizes what's happened.)

"Oh Kuu, I'm so sorry! I didn't- Don't worry about it." states Kuu cutting Reki off while sitting up and stretching her back, causing a few audible cracks to be heard.

"I saw the look on your face when I woke up and it looked like you were having a nightmare." stated Kuu.

(Reki didn't answer, she just sat up on the bed. Kuu then thought of something else.)

"Has Rakka ever..." Kuu began but then saw Reki hug herself tightly.

"Yes, she has... but, ever since then I've never allowed myself to fall asleep with my arms around her." replied Reki.

"Oh...Reki. So you have the same dream every time you sleep?" asks Kuu worried.

"No, not every time but, because of that I always sleep facing away from her with her holding on to me." replies Reki.

"Really?"

"Yea, and when I try to do it when she's awake she won't let me, It's like she wants me to hurt her." states Reki with a puzzled look on her face.

"Maybe it's not that she wants you to hurt her, it may be she wants to help you through it. You know, like to share your pain with her." replies Kuu.

"I know but, I can't have her do that... you felt the pain I caused you, I don't want to put Rakka through that again." states Reki.

"But she loves you, I can tell that now from the way she looks at you. I know she'd do anything to make you feel better." states Kuu.

(Reki closes her eyes and lets out a long deep sigh before hoping off the bed.)

"Let's start cleaning this room." states Reki in a much more cheerful tone.

"Huh? But- Come on, let's clean up." states Reki as she cuts Kuu off and yanks her off the bed by her left arm.

"But, you we're so sad a second ago. What's up?" asked Kuu.

"I don't like to be depressed for long so I take a deep breath and push the feeling as south as it will go... and deal with it later." replies Reki.

"But you shouldn't do that!" exclaims Kuu.

"...I know." states Reki in a lower tone. "...But I can't get my jobs done if I'm feeling sad all the time."

(Reki shakes her head as if trying to get rid of something from her mind.)

"Come on, lets clean you and this mess up so I can go to my room, I got something to do." state Reki as she makes her way to the door for some reason.

"Reki, you can't keep running from help like that. I've noticed that you never ask for help." states Kuu, who's words stop Reki from taking another step. She looks at the floor and remains silent.

End of Boredom The Bakery Pain


	5. Let Me Share Your Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Haibane Renmei. This is just a work of fiction.

After a wonderful night of expressing their love, Rakka and Reki lay content in each other's arms. The angle of the moons light through the balcony window of Rakka's room illuminates the lower right corner of the bed. Reki gingerly places her left hand on the right side of Rakka's face, who places her right hand on top of Reki's and closes her eyes, keeping her hand there as Reki slowly caresses the side of her face, causing Rakka to produce a very low "Mmmm" sound. The sound was barley audible, if it had not been for Reki's hand on Rakka's face feeling the small vibration, she would have never known such a sound was made.

Another low moan was produced from Rakka as Reki's hand left her cheek to be replaced by the chill of the air. Rakka placed her hand were Reki's once was, renewing the warmth on her cheek from the absence of Reki's hand. Rakka then placed her hand on the side of the older Haibane's face, she moved her hand to and through Reki's hair, stopping just before the upper part of her neck. She gently pushed her head towards hers, slowly meeting in a passionate kiss that seemed to last to hours to them as they wrestled with their tongues. Rakka allowed Reki to win, granting access to the contents of her mouth. As the kiss ended Rakka softly said "I love you Reki." and Reki replied with an equally soft "I love you too Rakka." as she caressed he side of the smaller Haibane's face. Rakka closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her. For a long time Reki simply stared at Rakka's sleeping face, illuminated slightly by the glow of her halo. She smiled as she stroked her brown hair, only for some of it to promptly reach for her halo again. She repeated this two more times until she felt her eyes getting heavy.

She wanted so much just to wrap her arms around the small girl and fall asleep. Reki knew if she did that, she would risk hurting the one she loved again. She vividly remembers that day...

It was morning time, and she had just woken up after having the same dream that's tormented her for so long, but she'd rather dream that same dream every night for the rest of her life than to see the expression of pain in Rakka's face. Tears were slowly streaming down Rakka's face from her closed eyes, she had her teeth clenched together tightly from pain. Reki wondered why Rakka was making such a pained expression until she quickly realized that she had her arms around Rakka's waist, squeezing very tightly.

She quickly released her vice-like hold on the small Haibane, hearing her exhale in relief. Rakka opened her tear-filled eyes to look at Reki, who almost burst out crying at the look Rakka was giving; it wasn't a look of anger or even fear, but a look of concern. Concern for a person who had just caused her pain for the longest five minuets of her life. Reki quietly said, "I'm sorry." fearing that the look of concern on Rakka's tear streamed face would turn to a look of fear and anger. But she was surprised when Rakka slowly responded with "You didn't scream yourself awake this time."

Reki was stunned at Rakka's statement as she realized that she indeed did not scream herself awake, something she's done every time she's had that nightmare. Reki then wondered something else, if Rakka waited for Reki to wake up why didn't she wake her? "Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Reki. Rakka replied with "I wanted to feel your pain."

A single tear fell from each of Reki's eyes as she continued to stare at the sleeping face in front of her. She ran her hand across the side of Rakka's face, causing her to stir a little from the touch. "You say you want to feel my pain, for me to share my suffering with you. I can't do that though, it wouldn't be right to put my pain on you. I love you too much to see you in pain, especially if it's from me. I'll deal with this on my own." Then Reki started to lift Rakka's right arm from around her, but then that arm quickly returned to its resting-place on the side of Reki's waist. Reki felt Rakka's arms tighten around her. "Please, don't turn around." came Rakka's soft voice. Reki looked up at Rakka, seeing her pleading teary-eyed face. "Please, I want you to fall asleep with your arms around me." came Rakka's pleading voice. Reki looked away from the Charcoal Feathers face replying, "I can't... what if, if I..." Rakka finishes her sentence for her. "... Hurt me again?" Reki replies with a very low "Yes." Rakka then buries hr face into Reki's chest and begins to cry.

"Reki please! I can't stand to see you hide behind that smile of yours. I can understand you doing it around the others but, you don't have to hide your pain when we are alone." Reki quietly spoke Rakka's name as she continued. "I want to help you though this, you don't need to experience this alone. I love you Reki, and if need be, I'm willing to experience some of you pain with you... just like that one day." Reki was now crying as tears began to run down the side of her face. "...But, Rakka... I..." Rakka then looked up at Reki as a fresh new round of tears began to bream her eyes. "Please! Just sleep facing me then." Rakka then grasped Reki's right hand with both of hers and held it tightly. "Let's just start like this, okay?" Reki looked at her hand in Rakka's and smiled faintly and then placed her left hand over Rakka's right hand. "OK."

End of "Let Me Share your Pain"


	6. Nemu's Embarrassment

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's character's. This is just a work of fiction

CONTAINS WATERSPORT THEMES

(For no particular reason, Rakka's walking down the hallway were Nemu's room resides. as she nears the room she sees the door partly open, She continues walking past the door but stops a few feet away from it. She walks backwards back to the door and peaks in.)

"Hmmm... now this looks familiar." states Rakka grinning as she sees Nemu asleep at her desk... again.

(Rakka walks behind the unconscious Nemu and then to her right side. She then gets to her knees and puts her arms on the desk much like Nemu is doing and simply looks at the older Haibane sleeping.)

"Nemu works hard, but she's always napping." thinks Rakka as she looks at Nemu's hair covered face.

(Rakka takes her left hand and brushes the brown strains of hair from Nemu's face and places it behind her ear.)

"You remember what I said last time?" whispers Rakka. "I'm going to return the favor you did for me the last time. Heh, without the passing out part."

(Rakka got back to her feet and positioned herself behind Nemu. She bent forward and reached her hands in front of Nemu and cupped her breasts with each hand, but Nemu made no reaction. Rakka then proceeded to squeeze her breast, which after a few seconds Nemu started to lightly squirm in her sleep. Rakka smiled at this and removed her hands to continue under her shirt and under her bra. Rakka massaged Nemu's breast for about a minute before she stopped and removed her hands. She didn't want to wake Nemu yet, plus she was constantly squirming from the action. Rakka moved her left hand to Nemu's back and moved her right south from Nemu's breasts. Then Rakka got an idea, after a couple failed attempts at getting Nemu's wings through the wing slits of her shirt and almost threatening to wake up the girl up, she manages to get her wings out. She props the shirt up on top of Nemu's wings and continues from were she left off. She puts her fingers in-between Nemu's left wing, and runs her fingers up and down her back. Causing Nemu to produce a sleepy, but defined moan.)

"You like that don't you? Asks Rakka.

(Unknown to Rakka, Reki comes down the hallway and hears Rakka's statement and looks into Nemu's room.)

"Well, well, what do we have here?" thinks Reki as she looks on.

"I like it when someone's licking my pussy." whispers Rakka still unaware of Reki's presence and ability to hear her every word.

"She thinks no one's listening. Let's see what other dirty words come from that sweet mouth." thinks Reki ginning.

(Rakka runs her right hand down Nemu's stomach and feels a bulge.)

"Hmmm, what's this? You have a bulge near your abdomen." states Rakka.

(She applies light pressure to the bulge and sees Nemu squirm in a different way.)

"Well just as I thought, it looks like you have to go. That presents a problem, I can't make you come with out you wetting yourself..." (Rakka then gets another idea.) "Or, I could just have you wet yourself."

(Reki's eyes widened at this.)

"She isn't really going to do what I think she is, is she?" thinks Reki.

"Or better yet, I'll make you come then you'll be too tired to hold it in any longer. Yea, I get to see you come and pee your panties. Your really going to need a new pair after this." states Rakka.

"Well she's really going to do it. I'm going to enjoy watching this." thinks Reki.

(Reki then hears something to her left. and sees Hikari walking toward her. Reki quickly motions for her to not talk. Who of course opens her mouth to speak. Reki rushes over to her and puts her right hand firmly over the blonde's mouth.)

"Shhh, if you must say something whisper." states Reki lowly. (Reki removes her hand.) "What's going on? What are looking at in Nemu's room?" asks Hikari quietly.

(Reki leads Hikari to the door and has her look inside. Her eyes widen in shock and Reki places her hand on her mouth again before she gasps.)

"Remember, whisper." states Reki before she removes her hand. "What's going on! Why is Rakka doing that! Whispers Hikari. "She's going to make her wet herself." replies Reki. "What?" states Hikari shocked but still keeping her tone in check.

(Before She could respond they hear "What are you doing?" from Nemu's room. Reki looks back into the room to see Nemu turning her head to the right enough to see Rakka behind her.)

"I remember you saying you wanted to be awake the next time I make you come." replies Rakka to the now conscious Nemu, with her left hand still on her back and her right on the bulge of her abdomen. "I gotta- Go to the bathroom?" interrupts Rakka. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

"But I really have to go, let go of me." states Nemu trying to get up from her chair.

(Rakka doesn't allow this as she swiftly descends her right hand south and under Nemu's skirt and underwear and cups her labia. Causing her to tense from the touch.)

"I told you, I'll take care of that." states Rakka.

-Meanwhile back outside the room-

"She's really going to do it!" states Hikari. "Looks like It." replies Reki looking attentively. "...And your going to let her?" asks Hikari. Yea, why not?" replies Reki. "Oh, don't worry, me and Rakka have an understanding about stuff like this." states Reki.

-Back in the room-

"R-Rakka I really have to go. Can't you wait?" asks Nemu. "Looks like you don't understand. Fine, I'm planning to make you wet you panties." states Rakka. "What? You can't be serious!" exclaims Nemu. "I'm very much so." replies Rakka as she inserts her middle and ring finger into Nemu's mature womanhood.

(This causes her to buck against the action. Showing that her body wanted this.)

"Ah! R-Rakka please, I gotta go!" states Nemu as she feels her bladder taken by a spasm and Rakka's intruding finger. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let you pee until you come." replies Rakka. "B-but I won't b-be able to hold it then." states Nemu. "Exactly." replies Rakka. "W-why? Why are you doing this?" states Nemu as her spasm starts to fade. "Why? Do I really need a reason?" asks Rakka as she lick the base of Nemu's right wing. (Causing her to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and desperation.)

"P-please s-stop!" exclaims Nemu. "Do you really want me to? I haven't moved my fingers and there dripping wet, and I know it's not urine." replies Rakka.

-Outside the room-

(Hikari looks at Reki and sees her cheeks flushed and her breathing has quickened slightly. Then she looks down and sees her right hand under the waistband of her skirt.)

"I don't believe you! You're turned on by that?" asks Hikari. (Reki looks at the blonde and smiles faintly before closing her eyes and turning her head back to the action in front of her.) "You must be too... if you're still here looking." replied Reki in a whispered relaxed tone. (That statement caused Hikari to blush a deep red. Reki looked back at the blonde and saw this and stated "So go ahead... make yourself feel good.")

"So how long do you think you can prevent your orgasm?" asked Rakka as she begun to pump her fingers into Nemu slowly while she ran her fingers of the base of her wings. "Ah! P-please... I... Mmm" staggers out Nemu. "What was that? Was that a moan Nemu?" asked Rakka as she started to up the tempo of her right hand slowly.

(Nemu groaned in desperation as she felt her dual release nearing.)

"P-please make m-me come." stated Nemu. "Really?" asked Rakka. "-Gasp- N-no! That's not w-what I meant!" quickly states Nemu. "It sure sounded clear enough." stated Rakka. "Can I at least take my skirt off so I won't get it messy?" asked Nemu. "As long as you don't try anything funny. Remember, I can force you to lose control at anytime." replied Rakka.

(Nemu lifted herself off the chair enough to slide her skirt down to her feet were she kicked it off to the side. Then sat back down on the chair, clad in her white panties from the waist down and Rakka's pointer and pinkie finger are exposed from the panties. Showing her middle and ring fingers were still busy underneath the fabric.)

"You're finally giving in eh? Asked Rakka. (Nemu didn't reply she just closed her legs together, trapping Rakka's hand.) "Heh, are you going to come?" asked Rakka as she also felt the muscles of Nemu's vaginal walls squeezing her fingers. "Y-yes." replied Nemu. "Looks like all that moving to take your skirt off drained the last little bit of your strength to hold it back huh?" asked Rakka as she sped up her fingers.

(Nemu was in heaven, she didn't care what was going to happen after she came, she just wanted that pleasurable release. The building wall of pleasure blocked out her need to pee as she felt Rakka starting to run her fingers over the base of her wings. Minutes later, Nemu was writhing in the chair from pleasure. Just a few more seconds and her body would get the release it wanted. But when Nemu felt Rakka lick the base of her right wing, THAT final assault of pleasure sent her over the edge. She flung her head back moaning loudly as her moment came, her body tensing up. Rakka felt Nemu squirting cum onto her hand as she continued to pump her fingers into her through her orgasm, some of it leaking out the edge of her panties and onto the chair. While she was still lost in her orgasmic high, Rakka removed her fingers and her hand from Nemu's panties and saw them soaked in the older Haibane's juices. She licked all of it from her hand and by that time Nemu had returned to her senses totally exhausted and unaware of the consequence she was soon to face. And she was reminded of it when she felt her bladder go into very intense spasm, she felt like her bladder was ready to explode- since it was it was overtaken by her orgasm and with no energy to fight it she just let it happen. She peed into her already cum-soaked panties, staining them yellow as the urine left her aching bladder. Rakka looked at Nemu crotch when she heard her moan, she saw the puddle of urine she was sitting in growing, at a steady rate. Growing and growing until it spilled out over the seat of the chair, making a loud splashing sound. This continued for a good minute 45 seconds, and 30 seconds later the splashing ended. Now Nemu was literally sitting in a puddle of her urine- and enjoying every second of it. The feel of the warm liquid on her panties, the feel of it on her skin, the feel of it on the parts were the sun don't shine. It was all very relaxing, something Rakka must and will feel thought Nemu.)

"You look like it feels good sitting there in it." states Rakka. "You will soon know the feeling." thought Nemu as a smile appeared on her face.

-Outside the room-

(This is DURING Nemu's orgasm.)

(Seeing Nemu going through her orgasm brought on Reki's own release. Still aware of their unknown presence, Reki forced herself to remain silent through her orgasm. She was already on her knees so when she came a lot of her cum ended up on the backside of her long skirt with her panties being thoroughly soaked. She would be walking with a VERY messy pair of panties until she changed. Although she made a failed attempt at hiding her arousal, the sight of Reki orgasming right in front of her turned Hikari on immensely.)

"R-Reki, we should really be going. Come on." stated Hikari extending a hand to Reki. "T-thanks I wouldn't be able to walk with out help at the moment." Replies Reki reaching out her left hand.

(Hikari helps Reki to her feet and slowly walks down the hall with Reki.)

"Your going to have to take your hand out of your skirt before we get outside you know." stated Hikari.

End


	7. Rakka's Embarrassment

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's character's. This is just a work of fiction

CONTAINS WATERSPORT AND BONDAGE THEMES

"Really? She did that to you?" asked Midori as both her and Nemu sat in her room at Abandoned Factory. "Yea, and I want to 'return' the favor." replied Nemu. "Well, I didn't know Rakka was into that sort of thing. Why did you come to me thou?" states Midori smiling. "Well, I want you to help me get her back, and I know you're into a lot weird things." replies Nemu returning the smile.

"Do you have any rope?" asks Nemu. "Rope huh? You planning on tying her up?" asks Midori. "Yea, to the bed actually." replies Nemu. "Reeeally? To the bed huh?" states Midori. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't you even think it! All I want is to tie her up. Were not going to hurt her, her bladder will do that for us." replies Nemu. "Aww come on... (Midori gets up from the chair she was sitting in and opens a drawer near her bed and takes out a small whip.) ... just a little?" asks Midori.

"No! No whips, no clamps, no... blades or sharp objects. We are going to tie her up and slowly force her to lose control." states Nemu. "Ok fine, your no fun. So, when do you want to do this?" states Midori. "What about today?" suggests Nemu. "Today's no good, I got something to take care of. How about tomorrow?" states Midori. "Hmmm... tomorrows good, I'll see you then." replies Nemu as she begins to leave.

-Next day-

(Midori and Nemu are walking along the road back to Old Home.)

"Hey, Nemu..." whispers Midori. (Nemu looks at Midori and sees her pointing to the purse-like bag on her shoulder and sees her pull out the handle of her black whip.) "Hey! I thought a said no whips!" states Nemu angrily. "Calm down, It's just for shock value. Were going to need something to make her drink this special water. And the fear of pain from this will make her." explains Midori. "Ok, as long as you don't hit her." states Nemu. "Ok, I won't." replies Midori. (But Nemu doesn't see the crossed fingers of her left hand.)

(Once the pair gets to Rakka's room they see her napping and her bed.)

"Oh, look. She's stealing your job." jokes Midori. "I'm going to ignore that. This is good, we won't have to deal with her struggling until we tie her up." replies Nemu. "Before we tie her up, lets take her clothes off." suggests Midori. "Yea, we don't want her dress getting messed up." replies Nemu.

(They pick up Rakka's limp body and remove her dress, revealing she's wearing just her bra- yellow in color. They lay her back to the bed.)

"It's strange that she doesn't wear underwear, she wears a dress." states Nemu. "It's because she's sen..si..tive." replies Midori. "Huh?" states Nemu. "She's so sensitive that if she puts on panties, the fabric caressing that pretty hairless mound of flesh would turn her on almost to the point of orgasm when she moves her legs." explains Midori. "Really?" states Nemu rubbing her chin. "I know what you're thinking, and I came prepared." replies Midori reaching into her bag and taking out a pair of white cotton panties. "These should fit her." states Midori as she proceeds to put the panties on Rakka. "Hmm, they're a little small, but that makes it that much better." replies Midori as the panties encase Rakka's pelvis snugly, faintly showing the lips of her labia. "Ok, let's tie her up." states Nemu.

(About ten minutes later Rakka was tied to the bed. They left some slack on the ropes of her feet so she could bring her legs together, but she would need to exert more energy than normal to do so. Midori used rope that would stretch. Rakka's arms were also bound and tied behind the head of the bed.)

"Hey, look, she already has a small bulge on her abdomen." states Midori. "Yea, and that water you brought is going to make it bigger." replies Nemu. "Well, shall we wake her?" asks Midori. "Yea, you want to do it?" asks Nemu. "I would be honored." giggles Midori.

(Midori gets to her knees on the right side of the bed, in relation to Rakka. She grips the middle of the waistband of the panties with her left hand and slowly pulls in the direction of Rakka's chest, giving her a small wedgie of sorts. Causing the fabric of the panties to firmly rub against Rakka's sensitive labia. In turn, causing Rakka to give a VERY defined moan through her fading sleep. Midori then used her right hand and griped the panties below her labia with her pointer and middle finger. She then proceeded to 'saw' the fabric over Rakka's tender mound of flesh. This caused Rakka to squirm herself awake against the bounds moaning loudly. She soon found that she couldn't move her limbs very much.)

"Ah! W-what's, Mmmm... g-going on? Ah!" moans Rakka squirming with her eyes closed. "A little payback, that's what." states Nemu. (Rakka opens her eyes a little and sees Nemu to the left of her.) "P-payback? W-what for?" asks Rakka squirming while Midori continues her action. (Nemu gets down to her knees and puts the fingers of her left hand under Midori's hands and on the small bulge of Rakka's abdomen. Midori stops and removes her hands, allowing Rakka to respond.)

"Oh that. Heh, sorry to tell you, but I have no urge to go, despite that bulge there." states Rakka happily. "Oh that will be well taken care of." states Nemu. (Rakka gets a slightly worried expression on her face.) "What do you mean by that?" asks Rakka. "Heh, Midori..." states Nemu. "Gotcha..." replies Midori getting up and walking to the bag that's now sitting in the chair by the table. (She gets out the bottle of water.)

"Your going to drink that Rakka." states Nemu. "Ha! I'm not drinking that, and there's no way you can make me!" replies Rakka. "Oh I think you will, unless you want to be hurt." states Nemu. "Hurt? You wouldn't hurt me." replies Rakka. "True, but Midori there would, and she has her a whip to prove it." states Nemu. (Rakka now looks worried as Midori reaches her right hand into the bag again and pulls out her whip.)

"Y-your bluffing, she wouldn't hit me with that." states Rakka. "Bluffing huh? Drink the water." states Nemu. "No!" replies Rakka. "-Sigh- Oh well...Midori?" states Nemu getting up and stepping back. (Midori smiles as she allows the whip to unroll to the floor.) "Rakka, you have one last chance..." states Midori. "I-I still say your bluffing." replies Rakka. "Very well, you've made your choice. Now deal with the consequence." states Midori as she cracks the whip, making Rakka flinch.

(It was when Midori put the whip over her left shoulder preparing to strike, when Rakka realized that that the pig-tailed girl really was going to hit her. Suddenly time slowed for Rakka as she saw Midori start to bring the whip downward. Her eyes widened in fear and she quickly said, "Ok I give up! I'll drink the water!" as she closed her eyes and tensed up. After a moment when she felt no sting of the whip she opened her eyes and looked at Midori, who had replaced the whip with a small 8oz. cup and the bottle of water in the other hand. She poured some into the cup and brought it to Rakka's face.)

"OK, bottoms up!" states Midori. "Hey, Why not just have her drink all of it?" asks Nemu. This stuff is concentrated, one 8oz. cup full is more than enough." replies Midori. "Ok, drink up." (Rakka raises her head to drink the water.) "There you go, drink it all." states Midori. (Rakka finishes and Midori places the cup on the desk near the bed.) "Ok, it's going to that a minute to kick in. So during that time..." Midori undoes the front clasp of Rakka's yellow bra and pulls her bra apart revealing her breast, and hardening nipples. "Hey, I wanna help pass the time too." states Nemu as she steps to the bed. "Ok, You get that breast while I get this one." replies Midori.

(Nemu gets back on her knees as both her and Midori lick both of Rakka's nipples. Making her tense in pleasure, but she knew what was soon to follow as she felt her bladder suddenly filling with urine. THAT feeling itself was very odd to her- feeling urine enter her bladder. After a moment Nemu placed her left hand on the bulge of Rakka abdomen and found it much bigger. She removed her mouth from Rakka's breast and looked down and saw that the bulge was very visible. Nemu looked back to Midori, who looked very engrossed in licking and sucking Rakka's breast, making the Haibane moan and squirm. Nemu called her name and when Midori wouldn't respond, Nemu gripped her right pigtail and pulled Midori off Rakka, who groaned at the pull of her hair.)

"Oww, hey." complained Midori. "Don't hey me, were going to make Rakka wet herself remember?" states Nemu. "Oh yea, I guess I kinda forgot about that." replies Midori. "Rakka, how are you feeling?" asks Nemu. I can feel my bladder being filled." replies Rakka. "Really? You can feel it filling?" asks Nemu. (Rakka nods her head.) "And it's going to keep filling until you let go, or your body absorbs all the minerals of the water. Which ever comes first, that's why I only gave you a little bit. If I had made you drink all of that water you would be peeing all day for the next 2 days. I know because I found that out the hard way." explained Midori.

(Then suddenly Rakka tenses up from a spasm from her slowly filling bladder and brings her legs together, but finds it requiring more strength than normal. Nemu and Midori smile at this.)

"And so it begins." states Nemu. "Hey, didn't you say Rakka made you come before you wet yourself?" asks Midori. (Rakka's eyes widen at Midori's question as she fights the spasm, but her legs tiring from the effort to keep them together.) "Yea, she did. Rakka?" states Nemu. "N-Nemu, please... don't do this." pleads Rakka. "Now Rakka, when I begged you to stop, did you?" asks Nemu. "But..." began Rakka but stopped when she couldn't find any words to back her up. (Thankfully the spasm began to reside before Rakka's legs gave out on her.) "Here, I'm going to help you for a bit so you don't lose control prematurely." stated Midori as she cupped her right hand firmly against Rakka's labia bulging against the fabric of the panties. (Rakka sighed at the this reinforcing hold on her bladder releasing it's contents.)

"So Rakka, why should I show you any mercy, when you showed me none?" asked Nemu. (Silence was her reply.) "What's wrong? Why aren't you talking anymore?" asks Nemu. (Again, silence is her reply.) "Fine you won't say something, I'll have Midori make you. Midori?" states Nemu. (Midori nods her head and starts rubbing Rakka's cotton covered labia. Causing her to groan in desperation as Midori's action threatened her hold.) "Please stop!" states Rakka. "There's that wonderful voice! Ok Midori, you can stop. Now, tell me how you feel." replies Nemu.

"My bladder hurts, and it keeps filling. I don't know how much more it can expand." states Rakka. "Aww, your bladder is full and expanding, how unfortunate. Your bladder is going to feel much worst because your not going to pee until after you orgasm. That urine is going to be so packed into your bladder, it's going to feel like it's about to explode. That what it felt like for me and I'm going to put that feeling on you." states Nemu.

"Midori?"

"Yea?"

"Which part do you want? The breasts or... (Nemu points to the small protrusion of Rakka's clit on the panties as Midori removes her hand from Rakka's crotch.) "I'll take the breasts!" states Midori happily. "Heh, why am I not surprised? I wanted her most sensitive spot anyway." replied Nemu.

(So Midori moved up to Rakka's breasts and wasted no time in placeing her mouth back to the hardened nipples, making Rakka gasp with pleasure. Nemu reached the pointer and middle finger of her right hand into Rakka's panties and ran her fingers over Rakka's stiffened and enlarged clit, making her tensed sharply in both extreme pleasure and desperation. As this continued, Rakka slowly felt her need for an orgasm overtaking her need to pee. She thought about asking for this to stop but remembered it would do no good. She was going to have to stay here receiving this pleasure, and she knew that soon she wouldn't care what happened after she came.)

(About 4 minutes later, she indeed didn't care anymore. She had no reason to, her aching bladder no longer bothered her. The pleasure and rising need of release had overtaken her bladder. And about 2 minutes of moaning and squirming later her orgasm hit. Causing her to squirt her cum into the damp fabric of the borrowed panties. Soaking them in her cum. Her orgasm lasted for a good minute and ten seconds before she began to relax, and by that time her panties were drenched in her juices. As she lay there limply, with her breathing shallow, she felt Nemu enter her fingers into her and pinch her urethra shut. And that reminded her of what was soon to come. Then, from seemingly nowhere her bladder responded in full-force as it made it's need known.)

"It hurts! It hurts." exclaimed Rakka. "Doesn't it thou? That's how I felt just before I peed." replies Nemu. "Please! Let me go! It hurts!" screams Rakka. "Nemu, I think you really should let her go. More and more urine is going into her bladder." states Midori. "Just a little longer..." replies Nemu. "No I'm serious! Her body won't be able to take that pressure much longer. It's not a pretty sight seeing a person scream in agony from their bladder exploding. Nemu, let her go." states Midori sternly. "Ok fine." replies Nemu as she removes her hand from Rakka's panties.

(Almost as soon as Nemu's hand leaves Rakka's panties a forceful stream of urine jets from her urethra. Causing her to cry in a mix of pain and relief as her body fell limp of her control and she peed freely. Since the panties were skin-tight on Rakka and already wet, she peed as though nothing was there. Her urine reached just past the end of the bed. She continued to pee for an incredible 3 and a half minutes! And that was just until the flood began to slow, as she further continued to pee for another minute and fifteen seconds before the last of the yellow liquid left her sore bladder. Rakka cried, as she no longer felt the painful pressure to pee any more.)

"My goodness! I'm glad I let you go when I did. You peed for almost 5 minutes!" stated Nemu. "Let's untie her" suggests Midori. "Ok." replies Nemu.

(Nemu and Midori untie Rakka's bounds and she slowly placed her hands over her labia and leaned onto her right side.)

"She looks pretty wrung out, but don't worry, she'll be fine." states Midori as she places her right hand on Rakka's wet tear-streaked cheek.

"But..." stated Midori.

-Early next mourning-

(In Rakka's Room)

(Rakka wakes in her green and white checkered pajamas feeling her crotch wet and the pants of her pajamas sticking to her legs and pantyless crotch.)

"Mmmm, so warm... and wet. And it smells like... urine?" states Rakka as she places her right hand under her body to her crotch and feels not only her pajamas wet but also the bed. (She quickly sits up and looks at herself and the bed.) "I can't believe it! I wet the bed!" states Rakka shocked at herself. "It must be because of the strain my bladder was put through yesterday. It must not have healed all the way. I hope it does soon, I don't want to wet the bed everyday."

End ^_^


	8. The Spring: part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: CONTAINS WATERSPORT AND LOLI THEMES

This setting: four Haibane are in the guestroom (Rakka's room). These four are Rakka, Reki, Hikari, and Kana. Rakka and Reki are sitting at the table, Hikari's standing in a random spot in the room, and Kana's laid out on her back with her shirt unbuttoned and open. Anyone who looked could clearly see her white bra.

"Argh! This heat is unbearable!" exclaimed Kana.

"Unless you can change the temperature, there's no use complaining." replied Reki, who was dressed in her long skirt and white undershirt which was slightly damp with sweat.

"-Sigh- but she's right. This heat is too much. I can't believe Rakka's just sleeping like nothing's wrong." states Hikari walking to the table and sitting down looking at the sleeping Haibane with her head resting on her arms on the table.

"At least she isn't complaining like the two of you are." replies Reki.

"But if she was awake she would be." retorts Kana.

"-Sigh- your right, she'd be complaining just like the two of you are." states Reki.

"No she wouldn't." comes Rakka's quite voice as she slowly flaps her wings.

"Y-your awake? When did you wake up?" asks Hikari. (Rakka sits up and stretches out in the chair.) "Ahh! Oh yea, um, I woke up around '...Rakka's just sleeping like nothing's wrong.' Anyway, isn't they're someplace we could go to cool off?" states Rakka.

"Not that I now of." replies Hikari.

"Heh, ya got me." answers Kana.

"Well, I know of someplace, but it's in the Western Woods." replies Reki.

"What! You knew and you didn't tell us?" exclaims Kana hopping off the bed.

"I've only been there a few times when I was younger, I doubt it's still in the same condition it was in then." replies Reki.

"Condition? What kind of place was it?" asked Hikari.

"It's a spring." replies Reki.

"A spring? You mean a place with water and rocks and stuff?" asked Rakka.

"Why don't we go? It'll be great! We'll finally be able to cool off from this heat." replies Kana.

"Yea, lets go." adds Hikari.

"But were not even sure if the place is still in good condition." states Reki.

"But we'll never know if we don't go." replies Rakka.

"... And besides, it's not like the place is going to go anywhere. Come on, lets go." adds Kana.

"-Sigh- Fine, fine, we'll go in an hour." replies Reki.

"Great! Lets go Hikari, were going to tell the others the good news." states Kana grabbing the blonde from the chair and leaving the room.

"Thanks Reki." states Rakka.

"Don't mention it, but..." replies Reki eying the brunette.

"What?" asks Rakka.

"Rakka, you don't have a swimsuit do you?" replies Reki.

"Swimsuit? Uh, n-no I don't." states Rakka.

"Well unless you plan on skinny-dipping, you're going to need one." replies Reki.

"I-I think I saw one in the closet a while back." states Rakka.

"Really? Why don't you go get it while I go get something to drink." replies Reki getting up to go to the kitchen.

(While Reki is in the kitchen, Rakka went to and opened the closet in her room, and sifted through some of the clothes there and soon found what she was looking for. She removed a cream colored one-piece bathing suit. She removed the hanger it was on and replaced it in the closet and closed the door. Rakka examined the swimwear for a moment before turning around and seeing Reki leaving the kitchen with a cup of something.)

"Hey, I remember that swimsuit. It used to be Nemu's when she was younger." states Reki upon seeing the suit.

"Really? It looks to be in pretty good condition." replies Rakka.

"Well, does it fit?" asks Reki.

"I-I don't know, I never tried it on." replies Rakka.

"Why don't you try it on now?" suggests Reki as she then takes a sip of the liquid in the cup she has and gets that 'Mmmm, this is good.' look on her face.

"W-what?" replies Rakka.

"What's wrong? (Reki finishes off the liquid in a few gulps) I've seen you without clothes before, why should now be any different?" asks Reki.

"Well, ok." replies Rakka as a blush claims her face.

(Rakka proceeds to remove her dress allowing Reki a clear view of Rakka's hairless, panty-less labia causing Reki to smile. A moment later, Rakka then begins to undo the front clasp on her yellow bra. She removed the bra and tossed it on the bed on the dress, then picked up the white bathing suit, put her lags through the top to leg openings and pulled up. Rakka realized that the suit would be a little snug on her, then she pulled it up enough to cover her crotch, and it was at that moment when fabric snugly met skin, that Rakka got a surprised look on her face.)

"What's wrong Rakka?" asks Reki.

"Um, I forgot." replies Rakka with her face blushing brighter.

"Forgot what?" asks Reki.

(Rakka quickly resumes putting on the bathing suit. The suit was snug, but not overly so. Although, it clung to Rakka like a second skin, and unfortunately for her, her slightly stiffened nipples were showing clear as day and her labia was slightly visible through the fabric.)

"This won't work, it's too tight on me. It's like I'm not wearing anything at all." complains Rakka.

"It looks fine to me." replies Reki walking over to the girl and running her right hand across her neck and over her collarbone.

(Rakka giggled a little from this action.)

"Well, ok... if you like it, I'll wear it." states Rakka smiling.

(Then Rakka had a feeling she should check the cup that was still in Reki's hand.)

"Um, Reki?" Asked Rakka.

"Yea?" replied Reki.

"Can I see that cup you're holding for a sec?"

"Huh? My cup? Uh, sure, hear ya go." replies Reki handing the cup to Rakka.

(Just then, when she gave the empty cup to the other girl, Reki felt a small sudden urge to pee. Rakka then sniffed the cup, causing Reki to give her an odd look.)

"Rakka, what are you doing that for?"

(Rakka looked at Reki nervously.)

"Uh, Reki, were did you get what was in this cup?" asks Rakka.

"From the fringe, in this brown bottle, there wasn't a label on it though. But I decided to try it out and see if I liked it. That stuff is good, you should have some if you haven't already." replies Reki as she then feels another urge from her bladder.

(This causes her to calmly place her left hand on her stomach, and Rakka doesn't fail to notice this.)

"Oh no." states Rakka lowly.

"Huh? What's wrong?" asks Reki.

"Reki, Do you... uh, have to go?" asks Rakka.

"Do I have to go? Go where, we still have about 45 minutes before we go to the spring in the Western Woods." replies Reki.

(Rakka places the cup on the bed.)

"No, not that... (Rakka walks behind Reki.) ... this..." states Rakka as she reaches her right hand in front of Reki and lightly presses her hand against Reki's.

(Rakka could feel Reki tense up, and she knew why. Then Reki suddenly turned around and started to back away slowly.)

"Whoa, hold up! I, uh... got to go." replies Reki as she then attempts to sidestep to the bathroom but sees Rakka follow suit and do the same.

(Reki then feels a stronger urge from her bladder.)

"Uh... your not going to let me get there are you?" asked Reki with a bit of a nervous look on her face.

(Reki saw Rakka calmly shake her head no, and the little bit of hope that Reki had to get to the restroom went flying out the window.)

"Crap, what am I gonna do?" thought Reki as Rakka slowly walked toward her.

"She won't let me go to the bathroom very easily and I have horrible bladder control. This is NOT good!" thinks Reki as she begins to step back and she soon finds herself against the wall with Rakka still advancing.

"Rakka, you don't want to do this, I have really bad control, you wouldn't get any fun out of it." states Reki.

"Honestly Reki, saying that is like putting fuel on a fire." replies Rakka.

"Ok, that didn't work, what now?" thinks Reki as Rakka closes the gap between them. "If she gets a hold of me I'm a goner. Come on Reki, think! There has to be some way out of this." thinks Reki through her slowly growing urge to relieve herself.

(When Rakka was about a foot away, Reki suddenly got an idea, she quickly reached her right hand forward and gripped the brunettes crotch, making her tense sharply in shock and pleasure.

"Yea, this'll work, she's been getting turned on walking toward me with that swimsuit rubbing on her." though Reki. "Now if I could make her come, I'd be able to get to the bathroom." thinks Reki as she starts to rub the softness of Rakka's labia through the fabric of the swimsuit. (Then she feels a small spasm hit her bladder.) "...If I don't wet myself first." adds Reki as she holds her stomach tighter with her left hand.

(A few moments later, Rakka's hands are on Reki's shoulders as she supports her shaking body up.)

"She's so wet, she'll be coming any moment now, just as long as my bladder doesn't- Ah!" thinks Reki as a strong spasm attacks her bladder. Causing her to remove her now wet hand and wraps her arms around her stomach as she drops to her knees and tries to ride out the painful spasm.

(When Reki manages to look up she sees Rakka also on her knees with her right hand in-between her close legs as she moans in pleasure, and she sees her free hand is in a tight fist.)

"Great, she's coming and I'm stuck here on my knees in pain trying not to wet myself. "S-so much for that plan." thinks Reki.

(A few moments later, Rakka visibly relaxes as her ride ends. She removes her hand from between her legs to see it a mess with her cum. Rakka doesn't bother to lick her hand clean. She just replaces her hand back to her now messy crotch as she crawls the short distance to Reki, Whose riding out the last of her bladder's spasm.)

"That was a nice try Reki, but what are you going to do now? You won't be able to stand back up without you bladder putting you back to the floor." states Rakka as she sits right in front of Reki.

"She's right." thought Reki. "I'm not going to be able to stand up now with out wetting myself. Dang-it, now I'm just postponing the inevitable." thinks Reki feeling her spasm finally subside.

(Rakka reaches and places her left hand on Reki's hands holding her stomach.)

"I bet it would take only a little outside force on your bladder to make you start to lose control, wouldn't it?" asks Rakka.

"Y-you wouldn't." replies Reki nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to force you since you said you have a weak bladder anyway, that would be too easy. What I am going to do is have you lose control on your own." replies Rakka.

"That's even worse." thinks Reki as she feels a spasm slowly growing in her bladder instead of suddenly coming.

"You're shaking already? Your bladder must really be weak Reki." states Rakka as she sees Reki tensing up and tightening her legs together.

"Let's see if I can take your mind off of that for a moment." states Rakka as she removes her left hand and places her hand around right side of Reki's neck and proceeds to kiss her.

(Reki finds herself returning the kiss but it fails to turn her attention away from her weak bladder which the spasm that was slowly growing, was starting to cause her to cramp up because of her continuing attempt at holding the urine back.)

"Ah!" exclaims Reki ending the kiss as the spasm suddenly doubles in pressure and a small one-second spurt of urine escapes, wetting her panties underneath her long skirt. "Rakka, I can't hold it much longer, just force me to wet myself instead of letting me do it." states Reki.

"Why? Is it more embarrassing to have you body give out on you than to be forced?" teases Rakka.

"Y-yes, it is." replies Reki.

"Really? Is that so?" teases Rakka as she moves her left hand down to Reki's right nipple and pinches it through her shirt, earning a sharp gasp from Reki.

"P-please Rakka, don't tease me." states Reki shaking visibly.

"Why, is it making it harder to hold?" asks Rakka.

(Reki just groans as she tries to futilely prevent more urine from escaping. This time a one and a half-second spurt of urine escapes her numbing urethra, causing the wet spot to spread wide on her panties. Reki shook vigorously trying to prevent the impending doom that was soon to take place. Rakka removed her hand, but the damage had already been done. Within seconds Reki groaned loudly as her bladder was taken by another spasm and this time her body gave up on her and her hold went limp, allowing the contents of her bladder to flow out freely, drenching her panties. While Rakka couldn't see Reki ruin her underwear, she could see Reki body reactions, which was just as good as seeing her wet her panties, and hear the faint hiss of the urine flowing out. Reki sighed in relief and visibly relaxed as she continued to pee. Within 30 seconds of Reki's urination, a puddle began to form under her, soaking the socks she was wearing, the butt part of her skirt and the lower portion of it. Reki continued to pee for 30 more seconds before the flow stopped.)

"You've made a mess of yourself Reki." states Rakka.

"-Sigh- I don't care anymore, I no longer have to pee." replies Reki.

"Well I guess we should get cleaned up and get ready to go." states Rakka getting too her feet.

-About 30 minutes later, the guestroom-

"Everyone ready?" asks Reki now dressed in a second slightly shorter skirt and the same tank top from earlier, showing that she was wearing something underneath her clothes, a shiny blue in color fabric tied around her neck.

"Yep. I'm ready!" replies Kana wearing a two-piece purple bathing suit.

"I can't wait till we get to the spring!" exclaims the smallest Haibane dressed in a one-piece yellow bathing suit.

"I'm ready, It's too bad Nemu had too work." replies Hikari wearing a navy blue one-piece that had a oval shaped cut out exposing the middle of her back starting from her waist and going up, stopping just under the top part of the suit.

"I'm set." answers Rakka in her dress.

"Where's your swimsuit Rakka?" asks Kuu. "I'm wearing it under my dress, it feels weird to me to just walk outside in just a swimsuit." answers Rakka.

"Well now that were set, lets go." states Reki.

(About 30 minutes later, the five are in the Western Woods and soon come across a beautiful spring, and all of them, even Reki, gasp at the sight.)

"Wow! It's beautiful!" exclaims Kuu as she then runs and jumps into the sparkling blue water.

(Followed by Hikari and Kana.)

"I-It still looks the same." states Reki to herself.

"Huh, What was that?" asks Rakka taking her dress off.

"O-Oh, uh nothing, it was nothing." replies Reki.

"Hey you two, what are you standing there for? Come on in, The water's great!" exclaims Kana before Kuu playfully dunks her in the water.

"Come on, let's go even the odds a bit shall we?" asks Reki removing her shirt and skirt, showing the one-pieces she was wearing.

(It was a shiny blue with her entire back exposed down just above the waist.)

"Wow, that's a really pretty swim suit Reki." states Rakka admiring Reki's suit.

"Hey, love birds! Are you coming or not?" asks Kana.

(Kana's statement causes both Haibane's to blush.)

"Yea, here we come." replies both Reki and Rakka.

(After awhile of playing around in the water, Kuu notices Hikari leaving the area. Curious, she begins to follow her out into the woods. After about two minutes of following, Kuu sees Hikari stop and look around nervously. Then she sees Hikari squat down and appear to move the crotch of her bathing suit aside. Kuu immediately smiled when she saw this. She called out Hikari's name as if looking for her as she walked toward the blonde. Hikari quickly covered her labia back up and held back the urge too pee as she heard Kuu calling her.)

"Y-yes? What is it?" answered Hikari.

(Kuu emerges in view of Hikari.)

"There you are, what are you doing out here away from the others?" asks Kuu.

(A blush appears on Hikari's cheeks.)

"Um, nothing." replies Hikari.

"Well come on..." states Kuu tugging at Hikari's right arm.

"W-wait, I can't." replies Hikari after a few steps.

"What? Why?" asks Kuu fringing ignorance.

(Hikari grimaces a bit and puts her left hand to her stomach. Kuu sees this and figures this is a good time...)

"What's wrong Hikari, your stomach hurts?" asks Kuu.

"Y-yea, you could say that." replies Hikari.

"Hey, let me see if I can help you..." states Kuu as she walks behind the blonde and slides her left hand under Hikari's and puts her right hand higher up on Hikari's abdomen and proceeds to massage her, feeling the slight bulge.

"Does that feel better?" asks Kuu.

(Hikari, unaware of Kuu's knowledge of her problem continues hold the urge to pee.)

"Y-yea, that's better." answers Hikari.

(Hikari then felt a spasm flaring up, and she knew she wouldn't just be able to quickly free herself. She had to find some way of holding herself and she could only come up with one option. She placed her left hand over her crotch firmly as she felt the spasm hit. Kuu had seen where Hikari placed her hand and smiled as Hikari did exactly what she wanted. Kuu then slid her left hand south. Then she slipped her hand under Hikari's, replacing hers. This of course, surprises the blonde as her face gets flushed.)

"K-Kuu! What are you doing?" asks Hikari.

"What's wrong? Doesn't it feel good?" asks Kuu as she starts to rub in a vertical motion.

"Y-yes, but..." trails Hikari.

"But what?" asks Kuu.

"Uhh..." states Hikari.

(Kuu applies light pressure to her abdomen and feels Hikari tense up then presses her hand against Kuu's. Kuu doesn't remove the pressure she's applying, she keeps her hand pressed into Hikari's bladder.)

"What's wrong Hikari? Why are you tensing up so much?" asks Kuu.

"I... I got to go..." replies Hikari.

"Go? Go where?" Asks Kuu as she presses her hand two centimeters further into the blonde's stomach, causing her to groan and begin to tremble.

"I-I got to p-pee, please, let me go." asks Hikari.

"Really? How much longer do you think you can hold it?" asks Kuu as increases the pressure by a centimeter and hears Hikari groan louder, then felt a warm sensation through her swimsuit on her hand that was on the blonde's crotch.

"Ah! Please Kuu, I can't hold it much longer. Don't force me, please." answers Hikari.

"I bet if I push just a little more you'll lose it wont you?" asks Kuu.

"Please don't." pleads Hikari.

(Kuu presses one more centimeter into Hikari's aching bladder and feels a squirt of urine escape, and hears Hikari grunt in attempt to prevent her wetting from happening. Then an 'AH!' as she feels Hikari's body free the flood that was contained in her small bladder as she begun to pee forcefully. The golden fluid cascading down her legs from Kuu's hand preventing a stream from forming. Hikari sighed in relief as she peed for a minute and a half, but she was too tired to stand for the whole time. So about halfway through her wetting, she dropped to her knees and sat in that awkward way where her butt was on the ground but her legs were still bent so that her feet were pointing behind her. She continued her urination in that position until her bladder was empty. Kuu was also more interested in Hikari physical reactions to her wetting rather than the sight of urine wetting her swimsuit. Kuu was on her knees with her arms over Hikari's shoulder feeling her body become limp and shake slightly as she peed.

End of part 1 of The Spring

**EXTRA/DELATED****SCENE** (I know you love these ^_^)

(This scene accurs between Reki's wetting and the time everyone gathers in the guestroom.)

(Rakka finishes putting her dress on over her bathing suit and turns around to see Reki walking into the room smoking a cigarette.)

"Reki?" asks Rakka.

"Yea, what's up?" replies Reki.

"Why do you do that?" asks Rakka.

"Do what?" answers Reki.

"Smoke." replies Rakka.

"Oh, well... hmmm, ya know what? Heh, I don't have a clue." answers Reki.

"You don't know?" asks Rakka surprised.

"Yeah, weird huh?" replies Reki.

"Can I try it?" asks Rakka.

"W-What?" answers Reki shocked.

"I want to try one of your cigarettes." states Rakka.

"I can't let you do that, you're not old enough to smoke." replies Reki.

"Aww come on, I want to try it, please? Asks Rakka.

"No, smoking is bad for you." replies Reki.

"Well, why do you do it then?" asks Rakka.

"I find it relaxing." answers Reki.

(Rakka thinks for a moment before a smile crosses her face.)

"Let me try one, or else..." states Rakka.

"Heh, or else what? You've got nothing on me, what could you possibly -_gasp-._ Y-You wouldn't!" replies Reki.

"Wouldn't I? I'm sure a few of our friends would find it interesting that you have a weak bladder." states Rakka.

"-Sigh- Fine, but just this once." replies Reki gripping the cig with her fingers before inhaling once and blowing the smoke back out through her mouth. "Here." states Reki handing the stick to Rakka.

(Who takes the cigarette, places the end in her mouth and inhales then blows out the smoke. Rakka grins as she thinks she's done it right, causing Reki to smile.)

"You did it wrong." states Reki.

"Huh? But that what you do." replies Rakka.

"Try it again." states Reki.

(Rakka complies and repeats her action, but before she blows out the smoke Reki puts her hand over the brunette's mouth. Rakka gets a surprised look on her face.)

"Swallow." states Reki grinning.

(Almost immediately afterwords Rakka starts to cough hard. Reki takes back her cigarette and pats Rakka's back laughing.)

"Easy, virgin lungs! -giggle-" states patting Rakka on the back.

(After Rakka stops coughing Reki talks to her again.)

"And let that be a lesson to you, don't try anything your too young for." laughs Reki walking to the kitchen.


	9. The Spring: part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: CONTAINS WATERSPORT THEMES

"Hey Reki, why did Rakka leave?" Asks Kana swimming over to Reki.

(Who was just floating on the waters surface on her back.)

"I don't know, tired maybe?" replies Reki.

"Aww, did you two have a fight?" states Kana mocking concern.

"What?" replied Reki as she quickly turned her head towards Kana and nearly drowned as her ability to float was disturbed.

(Reki regained her footing shortly there after.)

"We didn't have a fight. I have no idea why she left, asks her yourself." replied Reki.

"Hey, since Rakka's gone and Hikari and Kuu are gone for some reason, how about me and you have some fun?" ask Kana smiling.

(Reki narrowed her eyes towards Kana.)

"What kind of fun are you talking about?" asks Reki.

"Heh, what else?" states Kana as she moves closer to Reki and under the water, uses her right hand to cup her hand over Reki's crotch.

(Reki jumps a little at the sudden touch.)

"Ohhh, 'that' kind of fun." states Reki grinning.

"Yeah, so how about it?" asks Kana.

"I'm fine with that, but..." states Reki.

"But what?" asks Kana smiling.

(Reki grabs Kana's arm under the water and quickly pulls it out of the water and to her right, forcing the right side of Kana's back to be exposed to Reki. Reki releases Kana's arm and quickly moves her hand under water and grabs Kana's crotch.)

"Ah! H-hey!" exclaims Kana as she tenses up a bit.

"What's wrong Kana? I thought you'd like it the other way around." states Reki.

"But..." replies Kana.

"Come on, your saying the 'this' doesn't feel good?" asks Reki as she begins to rub Kana's labia through her swimsuit.

"Ah, yes, that does feel good..." replies Kana.

"So what's the problem?" asks Reki.

(Kana doesn't respond but Reki sees Kana place her left hand on her stomach.)

"Ah, I see what's wrong. You have to pee, don't you?" states Reki.

(Kana doesn't respond, she just looks down at the water blushing.)

"This is going to be fun making you wet yourself." states Reki.

"What?" exclaims Kana.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to make you wet yourself like a child." replies Reki.

"No! I can't!" states Kana trying to free herself from Reki's grip.

"Hmmm, yeah, you're right, you can't pee in this nice water. Come on let's get out of the water." states Reki as she moves her right hand up to Kana's Halo and pulls her out of the spring with her.

"Let me go Reki!" states Kana.

"Ok." states Reki as she lets go of Kana's Halo only to move her right hand back to her crotch, and grips her left breast with her left hand.

(Causing Kana to tense up.)

"Ah! Stop!" states Kana.

"Why? Don't you want relief Kana?" asks Reki as she starts rubbing her hand on Kana's crotch.

"Yes, but not like this." replies Kana.

(Reki lifts up the top of Kana's two-piece, revealing her breast. She then quickly pinches Kana's left nipple, causing her to gasp in pleasure as she tenses up.)

"Heh, you like that huh?" asks Reki.

"Y-Yes..."

"Well, wet yourself so I can make you feel even better." states Reki.

"No, let me go!" exclaims Kana as she tries to free herself.

(But Reki quickly moves her left hand down to her stomach and holds Kana where she stands.)

"You might want to hang on to all that energy you have... You might need it..." replies Reki as she presses her arm against Kana's abdomen.

(Kana quickly stops her struggling as she tenses up from a spasm from her bladder.)

"Ah! Please, stop pushing on my stomach." pleads Kana.

"Aww what's wrong? Is Kana having a hard time holding herself." teases Reki.

"Yes, now please stop pressing down on my bladder!" replies Kana.

"Hmmm, nah, I don't think so." replies Reki.

"Come on, Please?" asks Kana.

"Hey, I got an idea..." states Reki smiling.

"W-What?" asks Kana.

(Reki giggles to herself a little as she removes her left hand from Kana's stomach, who visibly relaxes at the relief of the pressure. Reki runs her hand along Kana's left wing to the tip and pulls on it, enough to fully extend her wing. Reki continues to play with her wing for about a minute before plucking a feather from Kana, who jumps at the small twinge of pain.)

"Hey, what did you do that for?" asks Kana.

"To do this..." replies Reki as she glides the feather down the middle of Kana's back.

(Causing her to quickly arch her back away from Reki.)

"H-Hey! Don't do that!" exclaims Kana.

"Why? Does it tickle?" teases Reki.

"Y-Yeah, it does..." states Kana.

"Does this tickle?" asks Reki as she moves the feather around to Kana's front and runs the feather on her stomach.

(Kana tries to resist giggling, but Reki continued the action with the feather for about 30 seconds before Kana's resistance failed her.)

"-laughing- S-Stop it! It t-tickles!" states Kana squirming in Reki's hands.

"Doesn't it though?" asks Reki tickling her as she starts to rub Kana's labia through her bathing suit again.

(Causing Kana to squirm for a second reason. This continues for about 3 minutes.)

"How's that bladder?" asks Reki.

(Kana's eyes open wide.)

"-Giggling- Oh no! S-Stop, I have to p-pee." replies Kana gripping her crotch over Reki's hand.

"Is it starting to hurt?" asks Reki.

"A little." replies Kana.

"Hey, do you think you can hold it while I continue to tickle you and your bladder goes into a spasm?" asks Reki.

"I-I don't know." replies Kana.

"How about find out? States Reki as she stops tickling Kana.

(Reki positions her arm so that the side of her elbow presses rests over Kana's abdomen. Reki reaches the feather up to Kana's neck.)

"Let's see you squirm." states Reki as she presses her elbow into Kana's stomach and runs the feather over her neck.

(And Kana indeed does start to squirm as the pressure applied to her bladder causes it to go into a strong spasm. Then Kana tenses up as she feels urine trying to force it's way down her urethra.)

"Please...-giggle- s-stop. I can't hold it...-giggle- m-much longer." states Kana as she feels her hold fading.

"Hey, what that warm sensation that I'm feeling with my right hand? Hmmm?" asks Reki.

"Please stop tickling me." states Kana.

"Why? Is it interfering with your concentration to hold yourself?" teases Reki.

"Yes, Please -giggle- stop." replies Kana.

(Reki stopped her tickling and lowered her head to Kana's back, and licked her near the base of her wings. Reki felt Kana tense sharply, heard her gasp loudly and saw her wings quickly extend out.)

"Hey, you like that don't you?" asks Reki smiling.

"Don't do that again, please." pleads Kana.

"Why not? It looked like you enjoyed it quite a bit." replies Reki repeating her previous action.

(Kana's previous reaction was repeated again also. Reki then felt a very warm feeling on her right hand.)

"Reki please! I'm starting to lose it, please stop." pleads Kana.

"Come on, pee yourself." thinks Reki speeding up the action with her tongue.

(Reki then heard Kana begin to moan loudly.)

"I... Can't.. hold it... anymore!" states Kana feeling her hold starting to go limp.

(Allowing the fluid slow access to freedom.)

(Reki then moved her left hand down to the bulge of Kana's abdomen and applied firm pressure. Causing Kana to groan from the unbearable pressure being applied to her bladder. Reki then pressed into Kana abdomen hard. Then a loud "Ah!" was heard from Kana as her hold fell limp and the light yellow fluid cascaded over Reki's hand and down to the ground by way of Kana's right leg.)

"Yeah, that's it Kana, just let it go. Let it all go..." states Reki.

(Reki removes her right hand to allow the urine to fall straight down from in-between Kana's legs. Who didn't even bother to cover herself as she urinated for close to two minutes.)

"Oh yeah, that felt great." states Kana as she carefully drops to her knees.

"I'm sure it did." replies Reki.

"I gotta thank you Reki, if it wasn't for you, I would have never found out how good if feels to be desperate to pee." states Kana as she repositions herself so she's sitting flat on her butt with her legs stretched out in front of her.

(Kana then feels Reki press her wings on her back as she runs her hands over the outer hard edge of her wings.)

"What are you doing now?" asks Kana not bothering to look behind her.

(Reki moves her right hand down Kana's side and to her front, down between her legs. Kana tenses slightly.)

"Don't you remember what I was going to do before I found out about her need to pee?" asks Reki.

"Heh, Oh yeah, that." replies Kana covering Reki's hand with her right hand.

(Reki runs her pointer and pinkie finger of her left hand over the base of Kana's wings. Now she was stimulating both of the 'very' sensitive spots on Kana's back. She couldn't help but moan loudly as she stiffened up.)

"Hey, I wonder how quick I can make you come. Since rubbing your back like this gives you pleasure." states Reki smiling as she starts to run her finger up and down over the sensitive spots on Kana's back.

(Kana was incapable of speech because of Reki's action. She was tenses and moaning though.)

"Can't speak huh? You and Nemu are lucky, ya know that?" asks Reki as she adds rubbing her right hand on Kana's crotch.

(A quick 'Ah!' was heard from Kana as Reki started rubbing her hand on Kana's labia.)

-About a minute and a half later-

(Kana was visible starting to shake.)

"You shaking already? Man, this must feel incredible for you." states Reki.

(Kana just moans in reply.)

"Are you going to come already?" asks Reki smiling.

(Reki saw Kana slowly nod her head.)

"Your so lucky..." states Reki as she increases the speed of her right hand.

(Seconds later, Kana stiffened up hard in Reki's hold as her release broke free. Releasing a strong wave of pleasure throughout her body. Reki felt a strong vibration from Kana's crotch and knew exactly what was going on down there as she continued her actions with her hands. She soon felt a different warmness on her hand as she continued to rub her hand over the now drenched material between Kana's messy labia and Reki's hand. Kana moaned loudly as her powerful orgasm rocked her body, which lasted for 2-3 minutes. When Her orgasm finally pasted, Kana leaned her limp body backwards onto Reki. Who removed her arm from her back and placed it on Kana's stomach as she continued to very slowly caress Kana's crotch.)

"Mmmm, Reki?" states Kana lowly.

"Yeah?" answers Reki.

"Thanks, I really enjoyed this." states Kana.

"Don't mention it, you were going to do the same thing to me." replies Reki.

"Heh, yeah, that's true." states Kana.

"You should get cleaned up before Kuu and Hikari get back." suggests Reki.

"-Sigh- I don't care if they get back right now, I feel too da*n good right now to move." replies Kana.

"Heh, I know what ya mean." states Reki.

End ^_^


	10. Romantic Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's characters. This is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: CONTAINS LOLI THEME

The Setting: Reki, Nemu, and Kana are in the guestroom. Reki's leaning her back on one of the walls. Nemu and Kana standing next to her.

"So, if I could have one uninterrupted night alone with her..." states Reki.

"Aww, that so romantic Reki." replies Nemu.

"More like shocking really." states Kana.

"What?" replies Reki.

"Come on Reki, you don't necessarily look like the romantic type." States Kana.

"Kana! That's not a very nice thing to say." states Nemu.

"It sure isn't." states Reki a bit angrily.

"Whatever, I'll see you later." states Kana leaving the room.

"Just ignore her Reki." states Nemu.

"I bet she's just mad 'cause she didn't think of it." states Reki.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. Anyway, I'm sure Rakka will love what you have planned for her." states Nemu.

"I know she will." states Reki.

"Well, you better get going. You need to get to town and back before Rakka gets back." states Nemu.

"I'll just use my scooter, and I'll be there and back in no time." replies Reki.

(Reki goes into town and gets some flowers and a few candles. She heads back to Old Home with plenty of time to set everything up just the way she wants it. About 15 mins. Later, evening time by now, Rakka arrives back at Old Home from her job in the temple. She gets a nice surprise when she opens he door to her room.)

"Huh?" states Rakka to herself as she sees what seems to be a path of flower petals leading up to the bed in the light of the setting sun, shining through the window. Which except for the candle that on the small desk near the bed, is the only light source in the room.

"*Gasp* Did Reki do this?" asks Rakka to herself as she walks to the bed and noticing the candle.

(Rakka then notices something else, something else in the air that she couldn't help but smile at.)

"Heh, pancakes..."

Rakka jumped in surprise when her felt something pressing lightly on her wings. Causing a few loose feathers to fall from her wings when they were quickly extended from the surprise.

"You like it Rakka?" asks Reki from behind Rakka.

(Rakka quickly turns around to face Reki. Who, although missing the jacket she always wore, was completely clothed, in her black shirt and long skirt.)

"I love it Reki, but you didn't need to do this." states Rakka.

"I know, but I wanted too." replies Reki.

(Reki places her right hand on the side of Rakka's neck and glides her hand up to her cheek. Rakka places her left hand over Reki's lightly and looks into Reki's eyes lovingly. Reki does the same as she lowers her head to Rakka's and there lips meet in a soft kiss. Their lips part a few moments later.)

"Again, kiss me again Reki." states Rakka softly.

(Reki replies by slowly moving her lips to the younger girls. But Rakka quickly moves her face to get their lips to meet a second time. Reki smiles quickly at Rakka's eagerness before returning the kiss. Reki then feels Rakka's left arm around her waist, and her right hand on the back of her neck, under her long black hair. Pressing her lips into hers more firmly. The kiss ends a minute later.)

"Eager, aren't you?" states Reki.

(Rakka smiles as she blushes from arousal, looking up at Reki.)

"Well, it's been a few days since we've been able to make love." replies Rakka.

"That may be true, but you need to learn to control yourself better. We don't won't a repeat of what happened yesterday." states Reki.

(Rakka slowly looks down, blushing in embarrassment now.)

"Ya know, wearing underwear would have made that scene a lot less embarrassing for you." states Reki smiling.

"I know but..." replies Rakka.

"Heh, forget about it. Let's get this dress off." states Reki kneeling down for a moment to grip the bottom edge of Rakka's dress.

(Rakka loosens the collar of her dress to allow her to put her arms into her dress. Reki slides her dress up and over Rakka's head, then her wings are the last things on Rakka's body to be in contact with her dress. Rakka's yellow bra is the only piece of underwear she wears. Reki drops the dress to the floor behind Rakka. Reki then looks at the hairless area between Rakka's legs. Seeing a small glistening wetness there.)

"Come on Reki, make love to me." states Rakka pressing her body against Reki's.

"My goodness Rakka, we need to do something about your control." replies Reki gently pushing Rakka off her and smiling.

"I'm sorry Reki, but it's just that, I haven't even been pleasing myself these last few days." states Rakka blushing.

"Really? No wonder you can't wait." replies Reki undoing the front clasp of Rakka's bra, revealing her small breasts.

(Reki glides her right hand over Rakka's breasts quickly, barely touching her stiff, aroused nipples. But that was enough to make Rakka gasp quickly at the slight touch. Reki quickly begins to kiss Rakka lovingly. Who returns the kiss fully. Reki ends the kiss quickly and surprises Rakka by swiftly picking her up off the ground.)

"Ah!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you Rakka." states Reki as she holds Rakka in her arms.

(Reki walks to the bed and gently places Rakka down on it. She then kisses Rakka once she's lying on the bed. Rakka placed her hands lightly on the sides of Reki's face, as she deepened the kiss. A moment later, the kiss ended. As it ended Reki placed her right hand in-between Rakka's breasts and slowly began to slide her hand south. Reki trails her hand over Rakka's stomach, causing her to moan softly at the touch. Reki continues south and hovers her hand mere centimeters above Rakka labia. Close enough to feel the rising heat of arousal from between Rakka's legs. Who rises her head to see why Reki's hand left her body, Rakka then rises her pelvis up in attempt to have Reki's hand touch her where she wants. Unfortunately for her, Reki quickly raised her hand to prevent what Rakka was trying to have happen.)

"Patience Rakka, I'll get there..." teases Reki as she lightly glides her right hand on Rakka's right leg.

"Ooh, come on Reki..." pleads Rakka as she squirms slightly.

"Just wait a bit longer and you'll get what you want..." replies Reki lightly running the tips of her fingers of her left hand over the skin of Rakka's stomach, in a circular motion.

(This caused Rakka to moan, as her skin had become extra sensitive to touch from Reki's teasing hands. Rakka was feeling incredible, Reki was touching her everywhere except where she wanted most. Reki circled her fingers around her breasts and it felt incredible, she trailed the tips of her fingers from her right ankle up her leg and it felt incredible. Everywhere Reki touched caused ripples of pleasure to wave through Rakka's squirming body. She then felt Reki's hands leave her body briefly, just as she was about to open her eyes, Rakka felt an incredible wave of pleasure as she felt something softer than Reki fingers glide over her body.)

(Rakka opened her eyes long enough to see that Reki held a grey feather in each hand. Doing what her hands were previously doing. Reki used the feather in her left hand to slowly run it down the middle of Rakka's chest to her belly button. This caused Rakka to gasp and moan long and slowly as a jolt of pleasure traveled through her body. Then Reki ran the feather in her right hand down Rakka's left inner thigh. Causing her to tense in pleasure moaning.)

(Reki continued to glide the feathers over Rakka's skin avoiding the obvious spots on her body for close to 3 minutes. By this time, Rakka was squirming more and more every second, she was unable stay still. Then Rakka's nipples, which were aching for attention, were finally given the soothing and extreme pleasure of one of the feathers as Reki slowly ran a feather over Rakka's right nipple. An action that made Rakka gasp loudly as she arched her chest up, almost coming then and there.)

"Ah! R-Reki p-please! I can't... t-take this any... more." staggers out Rakka moaning and squirming on the bed.

"How does it feel Rakka? Going to come and I haven't even touched you between your legs." states Reki.

(Rakka simply moans in reply. Reki then moves the right feather just above Rakka incredibly wet labia. She then begins to rub the feather over the area that Rakka would grow pubic hair on. This broke the limit on how much pleasure Rakka's body could take before overloading.)

(So, without any outside action to her labia or vagina, Rakka's body was finally given the release it was aching for. Rakka arched her body up high as she stiffened up and her most intense orgasm of her life jolted her body, moaning loudly. Her mind went blank of all forms of thought as she experienced her release. For the duration of her orgasm, Rakka was a shell of intense pleasure, totally oblivious to anything else but the pleasure. Then Rakka hit a meltdown level of pleasure as she felt herself ejaculate, and ejaculate hard she did as a narrow, forceful 4-second stream of clearish ejaculatory fluid left her urethra. Her body finally fell limply back to the bed as she squirts a second 3-second stream from her urethra. Causing her body to go into intense involuntary spasms. Reki watched as her little Haibane's body shook violently in pleasure.)

(The long-haired Haibane then wrapped her arms around Rakka in a hug and kissed her hard on the lips. Reki felt Rakka quivering in her arms. Reki held Rakka's shaking body until she seemed to calm herself. The brunette looked exhausted as her eyes were closed and her breathing came in quick short breaths, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Small currents of her orgasm trailed through her body, making her tremble some.)

(About 2 minutes later, Rakka finally came back from her orgasmic trip as her body relaxed totally, as if she passed out.)

"I take it that you enjoy that huh?" giggled Reki.

(A mumbled mess of words left Rakka's lips, proof of the girl's exhaustion.)

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes..." replied Reki as she brushed some hair from Rakka's face and then kissed her on the forehead.

End ^_^


	11. Just a Sexual Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's characters. This is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: CONTAINS LOLI

"Whatever, I'll see you later." states Kana leaving the room.

(Kana left the room where Reki and Nemu were. Totally oblivious as to why she left the two older Haibane's in the room in such a hurry. She pondered this as she made her way to Kuu's room.)

"Why did I leave there so quickly?" thought Kana. "I am happy for Reki and Rakka, so why do I feel like this?"

(Kana felt a sad feeling wash over her as she looked at Kuu's door. Kana put her right hand over her chest, then a sad look crossed her face.)

"What if Kuu ends up hating me?" asks Kana to herself. "This may be the last time I can do this with Kuu." thinks Kana.

(Kana doesn't bother to knock on the door as she walks right on in Kuu's room. Kana sees Kuu sitting on her bed with a small ball of tissue in her hands. Kuu looks to be in thought at the moment, before suddenly noticing Kana in her doorway.)

"Oh! Kana." states Kuu jumping a bit.

(Kuu quickly puts the tissue in her hands in one of the pockets of her shorts. She then stands up as Kana walks near her.)

"So, you want somet-"

(Kuu was cut off from speaking further as she was kissed suddenly by Kana. The small blonde was surprised for a moment before she began kissing back. After a moment, the kiss ended.)

"Take your clothes off." requested Kana.

(Kuu gladly began undressing, removing her shirt then her shorts. Kana did the same and removed her clothing. Kuu just had white panties on and Kana had white bra and panties on. Kana smiled as she placed her hands on the small girl's chest. She then ran her fingers down her small breasts, causing her to moan a bit. Kana then placed her hands on Kuu's shoulders. Kuu felt Kana press her hand down on her shoulders and understood what Kana wanted her to do.)

(Kuu lowered her self to her knees and Kana did the same. Kana then kissed Kuu again, and again Kuu returned it 100%. This time Kana moved her right hand from Kuu's shoulder and placed it over Kuu's left breast. The shorthaired blonde moaned into Kana's mouth from this, and tensed a bit. After the kiss, Kuu felt Kana now pushing on her right shoulder as if to push her to her back. Kuu did as Kana was silently asking her, and was now lying on her back.)

(Kana then gripped the waistband of Kuu's panties and pulled them down and off her body slowly, revealing her damp hairless labia. Once the fabric was completely removed from kuu's body, Kana placed her hand over her labia. Kuu moaned a bit when Kana did this. Kana then started to rub her hand up and down over Kuu's sensitive area. This caused Kuu to moan a bit louder and start to tense. Kana stroked her index finger over the slit between Kuu's labia before entering her index and middle finger into the hole that is Kuu's vagina. This caused Kuu to reflexively arch her body into Kana's intruding fingers moaning.)

(Kana started pumping her fingers in and out slowly at first, causing Kuu to continue to moan. Although she sped up, Kana didn't go too much faster. Then Kana pulled her fingers out, causing Kuu to groan in protest.)

"Don't worry Kuu, I'm far from stopping." replied Kana patting Kuu on her soft labia.

"Just keep going..." states Kuu.

"Have some patience will ya?" giggled Kana as she moves her face down to the blondes crotch.

(Kana took a quick lick of Kuu's labia, making her jump as a quick burst of pleasure ran through her small body. Kana then started to lick Kuu's labia like one would ice cream. This first made Kuu gasp then the moaning soon followed. Kana did this for about 2 or 3 minutes before she stopped her action on Kuu again. This again caused Kuu to groan in frustration.)

"Why are you stopping again!" asks Kuu frustrated.

"Heh"

(Kana gets up and removes her panties, she drops them on the floor next to her. Kana then picks Kuu up by her ankles slightly.)

"What are you doing?" asked Kuu.

(Kana giggled to herself as she put her right leg in-between Kuu's. There sexes mere inches away from each other. Kuu's body was almost completely vertical at this point. Kana pulled Kuu's legs up to get their labia's to meet. Both girls gasp at this new sensation. Kana starts to rock her hips, making Kuu and hers labia rub against each other. Kana and Kuu both, shudder from this. Kana pauses momentarily before resuming the rocking of her hips.)

"Ooh K-Kana! This feels i-incredible!" states Kuu.

"I k-know..." replies Kana gradually beginning to speed up her action. 'We should've done this a long time ago.' thinks Kana.

(Kana continued this for 5 minutes before it started to take its toll on her causing her to moan though her teeth, feeling her moment nearing. Kuu's shaking and moaning showed her moment was nearing also.)

"Ooh, K-Kana, I don't t-think I'll be able t-to, ah, hold it b-back much longer..." states Kuu as she feels her body tensing up, preparing for her orgasm.

"Me too Kuu, l-lets try to come t-together." suggests Kana starting to go faster.

"I-I'll t-try... replies Kuu.

(Kana continues to rub her and Kuu's pussy together. Kana and Kuu's body begins to tremble from pleasure. Kuu suddenly moans loudly.)

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold it back any longer..." groans Kuu as she feels her orgasm breaking through her hold.

"Its ok, I'm about to come t-too." states Kana.

(A moment later, Kana heard Kuu moan. She then felt a warm stickiness between her legs as she continued to rub their labia's together. It was obvious to Kana that the stickiness was Kuu's cum that had lightly coated their crotch. Kana heard Kuu moan again and felt a quick squirt of Kuu's cum enter her. Apparently, Kuu was in the perfect position that when she would squirt it would go directly into Kana's vagina. This almost caused Kana to come right then as she felt Kuu's cum squirt into her. Then sticky feeling between their legs was accompanied by a wet sticky sound as Kana continued to rub their wet labia's together. Then Kuu moaned loudly as her body stiffened up. A second later she comes hard. Kana stops the rubbing there crotch together as she feels Kuu's cum entering her quickly, filling her up inside. Kana moans loudly from this feeling. This quickly brings on Kana's own orgasm. Her cum meeting Kuu's in a splash from their meeting labia's. Kuu body is quickly covered in hers and Kana's cum after the initial splash from Kana and her cum meeting. Immediately after that, a river-like flow of the two's combined cum begins to flow down Kuu's stomach, to and over her breasts, before reaching her neck and the flow splits off into two as it falls to the floor.)

(Kuu continues to come into Kana, who starts to moan from pleasure from the feeling of Kuu's cum swirling within her before it leaves her body and flows down Kuu's body. As Kuu's orgasm finally dies out and the last of her cum flows out of Kana and down her body there is a large puddle of there combined cum on the floor. The puddle reaches up to and past Kuu's head, meaning that her blonde hair is soaked with cum, thanks to the earlier splash, and her wings were in the same condition.)

(Kana tiredly removes herself from in-between Kuu's legs, strings of there cum appearing from their separated sexes. Kana lowers Kuu's legs back to the floor before feeling some of Kuu's cum that was hiding out in her vagina begin to fall from her cum-covered labia to floor. Kana shudders from this and drops to her knees, as Kuu's cum slowly drains from her body. She looks back to Kuu to see that cum had oozed out of her vagina to the floor. Kana gets off her knees to sit on the floor, keeping her legs spread as the last bit of Kuu's cum now slowly leaves her body. A moment later, Kuu speaks...)

"Kana... Do you, love me?" asks Kuu."

(Kana looks at Kuu surprised.) "W-Where did that come from?"

"Just answer the question, please." states Kuu as she turns her head to the right.

(FYI- Kuu's laying parallel to Kana sitting. So Kana's sitting at Kuu's feet.)

(Kana looks to the floor between her legs as a sad look crosses her face.)

"Kuu, I... I'm sorry..." replies Kana.

(Kuu closes her eyes as tears fall from down her face.)

"I'm sorry Kuu but, I do love you, it's just... I'm not 'in love' with you." states Kana.

(Kuu opens her eyes at Kana's statement.)

"I understand if you're mad at me, it's just, I enjoyed what we did together. I just didn't want that to stop. I'm sorry." states Kana as tears brim her eyes.

"It doesn't have to stop, ya know." states Kuu.

(Kana looks at Kuu surprised.)

"Huh?"

(Kuu then sits up, cum dripping from her hair to her shoulders.)

"To be honest, I felt the same way. While I do love you, I wasn't 'in love' with you ether, it was... just a sexual attraction." states Kuu blushing.

"Heh, so both of us just want sex." states Kana wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's okay with you isn't it?" asks Kuu.

"Of, course! Heh, and I here I was thinking that today was going to be our last time." replies Kana breathing a sigh of relief.

"Me too, before you came into my room, I was thinking how should I go about telling you how I really felt. I was thinking that that was going to be our last time together also when you kissed me." states Kuu.

"Well since we both want the same thing, our last time won't be for a long time." replies Kana smiling.

"Heh, sex, sex, sex. I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." states Kuu.

(Both Haibane's start giggling.)

End ^_^


	12. Hikari's Favorite Toy

Disclaimer: I do not own Haibane Renmei or any of its characters. This is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: CONTAINS LOLI

The small blonde awoke in her room in Old Home. Hikari had undone her ponytail before going to bed, and now her hair was in disarray from sleep. Under the cover she was laying under, she wore just her white cotton bra and panties. For the moment, the blonde didn't care what state her hair was in as she used her right hand to reach over to the small dresser at the right of her bed. All she felt there was her glasses, the item she WASN'T looking for. She still picked them up and put them on though. Then she sat up and looked at the empty top of the small dresser and sighed.

"I forgot, Kuu still has it..." states Hikari as she then yawns and stretches out her arm's and then her wings.

After that, the blonde then flaps her wings a bit. Hoping any loose feathers would fall from her wings to the bed before she left it. A few feathers did indeed fall to the bed. Hikari smiled when she looked back and saw the feathers, she found it embarrassing when she was out with her friends or in town and a few feathers would fall from her wings. She knew it was normal, but she did this every morning to reduce the chance of it happening.

Hikari then got off her bed and looked in the mirror as she fixed her ponytail.

"I can't believe Kuu's had it for over a month now. I need to get it back, today." states Hikari as she finishes her with her hair.

She then collected her feathers from her bed and disposed of them in her small trashcan near her door. Hikari then got herself dressed, in her cream colored blouse and navy blue short skirt. After putting on her socks and shoes, she left the room and headed for Kuu's room. Once there, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." replied Kuu's voice from behind the door.

Hikari twisted the doorknob and walked in, seeing Kuu zip up and button her shorts. Besides Kuu's lack of shoes, she was dressed.

"Hey, where's my toy I let you borrow?" asks Hikari.

"Toy? What toy?" asks Kuu puzzled.

"You know what I'm talking about, my, uh, personal massager..." replies Hikari blushing.

"Personal massager? OH! I know what you're talking about! Heh, personal massager, good one Hikari. You could have just said, where's my vibrator." states Kuu.

'It doesn't sound right when Kuu say's that word.' thinks Hikari blushing.

"Well, where is it?" asks Hikari.

"You never gave it to me." replied Kuu.

"Yes I did, I put it right there on your dresser." states Hikari pointing to the spot on the top of Kuu's dresser.

"No you didn't, I never saw it there. You must've lost it yourself." replies Kuu.

"I didn't lose it, you lost it." replies Hikari getting frustrated.

"No I didn't! The only time I've seen your precious little toy, you had it. So don't accuse me!" states Kuu getting annoyed.

"Well I am accusing you because I gave it to you!" replies Hikari.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

This exchange continued for a few moments until Kana walked in.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked Kana.

"Kuu lost my favorite vibrator!" exclaims Hikari turning to Kana.

"No I didn't! Hikari's accusing me because she lost it herself." exclaims Kuu.

Kana then gets an "Uh oh, I'm in trouble" look on her face.

"You let Kuu borrow a vibrator?" asked Kana.

"Yeah, and she lost it." replies Hikari.

"Kana! Don't take her side!" exclaims Kuu.

"Uh, did you put it right there?" asked Kana nervously as she points to the exact spot on Kuu's dresser.

"Yeah, how did you... -gasp- you have it, don't you!" accuses Hikari.

"Uh, w-well, ya see..." stutters Kana blushing.

"Kana, you took it?" asked Kuu.

Kana opened her mouth to speak, only to quickly bolt out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going! Get back here!" exclaims Hikari rushing out after Kana, leaving Kuu in her room.

As Kana ran down the hall, she tripped on an unleveled piece of wood on the floor. Which nearly caused her to fall right on her face, but she fell to the floor on her hands and knees. As Hikari caught up to Kana, she rolled over to a sitting position to wait for the blonde. She figured she might as well get this over with.

"I hope you had a nice trip, **was the fall good for you? Now, where is it? I want it back." states Hikari looking down at Kana.

"Where's what?" asks Kana fringing puzzuledness.

"Don't play with me, you know what I'm talking about." replied Hikari.

"What if I told you, I don't know?" asks Kana nervously.

"You lost it!" replied Hikari looking crestfallen.

"Well, kinda, yeah. I remember putting it somewhere in my room and when I went to use it again it wasn't there. So one of the others must have it." replied Kana.

(**Credit to Huehue for that line. ^_^)

Kana saw Hikari drop to her knees and heard sniffling.

"Hikari? Are you crying?" asks Kana.

Hikari doesn't reply as tears drop from her lowered head to her skirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realized how important it was to you." states Kana.

"It's my favorite one." replies Hikari.

"So you have more than one? What's so special about this particular one?" asks Kana.

"It's my favorite because that one was my first one I ever hand." replies Hikari.

"Oh, I see. Well ether Nemu, Reki, Or Rakka has must have it. I don't think any of the Young Feathers would know what it was if they saw it." replied Kana.

Hikari now wipes her eyes of the tears.

"That may be true but now I'd have to further embarrass myself by asking them if they have it." states Hikari. "Hey, I lost my vibrator. You wouldn't happen to have it would you?" States Hikari as she then groans.

"Well all this wouldn't have started if you hadn't let Kuu borrow the thing in the first place." replies Kana smiling.

"I know..." states Hikari. "By the way, why did you let her borrow it?" asked Kana.

"It started with Kuu meeting me at my job at the bakery, and I like to work with you-know-what, in me." states Hikari.

"Really? Your such a perv." replies Kana smiling.

This made the blonde blush a deep red.

"Anyway, she almost made me come by turning my vibrator on. I managed to get to the bathroom in time without coming, but to speed the story up, I wouldn't be able to continue working with my toy in me so I walked Kuu back to Old Home after she got hit in the head by an opening door." explains Hikari.

"So that's why she had that bump on her head." states Kana.

"So after checking on her once, I left my vibrator on her desk before I left. Then I went back again and I-" Hikari suddenly stops herself. "

You what?" asks Kana.

"I-It's nothing." replied Hikari.

"Oh come on, tell me." states Kana.

"F-Fine, I saw what you were doing with Kuu." replies Hikari.

"Y-You saw that?" asks Kana blushing.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it when I saw Kuu come. I never seen someone squirt that much when they came." replies Hikari.

"Yeah, I was surprised too." states Kana.

Hikari now gets to her feet and Kana does the same.

"Well, I gotta go embarrass myself now." states Hikari sighing.

"Good luck on finding it." replies Kana.

"Cya later." replies Hikari as she walks down the hall and goes down the steps to her left.

Since Nemu was in town working at the library and Reki dealing with the Young Feathers, Hikari decided to ask Rakka about her toy.

As the blonde made her way to Rakka's room, she heard some sounds coming from the other side of the door to the brunette's room. She couldn't quite make out what the sound was, but Hikari assumed it was a moan, and being the curious Haibane she was, the blonde twisted the doorknob and found it unlocked. Hikari slowly pushed the door open and took a few steps in before silently gasping in shock at what she saw as she covered her mouth with her right hand.

What the blonde saw was Rakka with her back to her, or rather her rear end facing her as she was completely nude on the bed. Rakka was on her knees with her head laying on the bed while her left hand was under her and between her legs spreading her labia whilst her right hand held Hikari's blue vibrator on and slowly pumping it in her. Rakka was moaning a bit also, but not loudly. Her vaginal area was shining with a high degree of wetness, showing that she ether orgasmed recently or was VERY close to it. The latter was true, Rakka just wasn't moaning enough to convey it.

'Well, I found who has my vibrator, but I can't just ask for it back now while she's using it, that would be mean. I'll just ask her for it later...' thought Hikari.

The blonde stepped backwards on her right foot, but unfortunately, that foot stepped on a squeaking board in the floor. This caused Rakka to jump slightly as she opened her eyes wide and gasp in shock. However, the brunette was frozen with embarrassment, her face beet red. Rakka did turn the vibrator off and removed it, forcing herself not to moan in the process, and giving Hikari a clear view of her vagina. Her vaginal opening was opened a bit also from the vibrator being in her, which had quickly realized that the object wasn't in anymore and begun to close. She brought her hands back up to the sides of her head, the vibrator, wet with her vaginal fluids, in her right hand. A solid minute of silence pasted between the two Haibane's before Rakka said the only thing that was going though her head.

"I should have locked it..."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were quite that, active." states Hikari blushing.

Rakka now positions herself to sit on the bed with her legs crossed, but she is still facing away from the blonde, still too embarrassed to turn around.

"Do you want something?" asked Rakka.

"I-It's not that important, I can wait." replies Hikari.

"I already stopped what I was doing, what is it that you want?" states Rakka.

"Well, that vibrator you have..." replies Hikari blushing.

Rakka looks down at the object in her right hand.

"What about it?" asks Rakka.

"I-It's mine, I want it back." replies Hikari.

Rakka now lifts the object to her face.

"This is yours? I thought it was Reki's." states Rakka.

"Reki had it too? Just how many people have had it?" replies Hikari.

"Well, I'd rather not give it back to you." states Rakka.

"Why? It's mine and I want it back." replies Hikari.

"Because I'm using it. Can you wait till I'm done with it?" asks Rakka.

"How long will that be?" replies Hikari.

"Um, an hour?" states Rakka.

"An hour? I'll be at work by then. Can't you just give it back to me now?" replies Hikari.

Rakka just then remembers she has yet to orgasm, feeling the hyperness still in her body, and gets an idea.

"What about this? I'll give your toy back to you if you do something for me." states Rakka.

"And what would that be?" asks Hikari.

At this, Rakka gets off her bed, leaving quite a wet spot where she was sitting from her dripping labia. She turns to face Hikari, her beet red blush having finally faded to a light one, with the vibrator still in her right hand. Rakka walks to and past Hikari to close the door, and she makes sure to lock it. After this she turns to face the blonde.

"Make me come." states Rakka.

"W-What?" replies Hikari shocked.

"Give me an orgasm and I'll give you your toy. It's a win-win situation." states Rakka smiling.

"I-I can't, what if Reki-" Rakka cuts Hikari off.

"Don't worry about that, Reki and I have an agreement of sorts."

"I know, she told me when we saw you make Nemu wet herself." replied Hikari.

"Huh! You two were watching?" replies Rakka shocked and embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah, we were. Reki was really into it too. She even made herself come from watching you give Nemu an orgasm." states Hikari.

"How embarrassing..." replies Rakka as her blush deepens.

A moment passes and Rakka opens her mouth to speak but Hikari beats her to it.

"So, all I have to do is give you an orgasm and I'll get my vibrator back?" asks Hikari blushing.

"Yep, that's it, but there one small catch." replies Rakka.

"There always is, what is it?" states Hikari.

"Ya can't rush it, I don't want to come in like two seconds of you starting." replies Rakka smirking.

Hikari sighed, She very much intended to rush Rakka's orgasm. Standing were she was, wasn't getting anything done though. So Hikari stepped to the nude Haibane and placed her hands on Rakka's shoulders. Hikari moved her face closer to Rakka's slowly, and just before her lips meet Rakka's, she closes her eyes. As Hikari feels the softness of Rakka's lips on hers, she feels herself getting turned on and presses her lips slightly harder against Rakka's. Seconds later, the two angle there heads to there right as they add their tongues to the kiss. During this, Rakka feels Hikari pushing her back. Pushing her enough to make her start to step backwards. Hikari pushed the brunette onto the door, it wasn't exactly gently ether.

'Huh? I wonder...' thinks Rakka.

Rakka starts to push back, she gets her back off the door about 4 inches and Hikari quickly pushes Rakka back onto the door particularly hard.

'It looks like Hikari is like Reki a little, she likes to be in control. Well I have no problem with that.' thinks Rakka as the kiss ends a second later.

Hikari now has a blush across her nose from the kiss. Showing that she liked it.

"Her lips are soft..." thinks Hikari out loud.

"Thank you." replies Rakka.

Hikari's blush goes deeper as she realizes she said what she thought out loud.

"Y-Your welcome..." replies Hikari as she moved south from Rakka's soft lips to her neck and liked her throat a little, Making Rakka smile at the ticklish sensation.

Hikari then proceeds to place light kisses on Rakka's neck, this produced a low moan from her. Hikari then moved her right hand down from Rakka's shoulder to her left breast and cupped her hand over the soft mound of flesh. Rakka sighs and smiles at this feeling. A moment later, Rakka feels Hikari rubbing her nose on her stiff right nipple playfully, this caused a small wave of pleasure to course through her body as she moans lowly.

A few seconds later, Hikari descends her left hand from Rakka's shoulder to the nipple of her right breast and gave it a small pinch as she used her tongue to slowly lick Rakka's other nipple as she removes her hand from it. The pinch sent a shot of pleasure through the brunette's body, making her gasp while the lick caused her to moan. Hikari played with Rakka's breasts and nipples for a few minutes, hearing her moan and tensing up a few times before getting to her knee's in front of Rakka.

"Wait, there's something you should know before you continue." states Rakka

"And what would that be?" asks Hikari looking at Rakka's aroused wet labia.

"I'm very sensitive down there." replies Rakka slyly.

Hikari tests the validity of Rakka's statement by running two fingers of her right hand, the index and middle one, over the two folds of skin that is Rakka's labia. This made the brunette gasp in pleasure as she suddenly stiffened for a moment. As the shot of pleasure quickly courses through her body, she drops Hikari's vibrator which had still been in her right hand.

Hikari smiled as she saw Rakka's reaction. She knew for a fact that it felt better when someone else touched the sensitive spots on your body than if you did it yourself. Hikari then placed her left hand on the back of Rakka's upper right leg and used her right hand to cup the brunette's labia, her fingers pointed up instead of down. The blonde then started to rub Rakka's sensitive labia up and down slowly. This made Rakka tense again, moaning inwardly, with her eyes closed.

-About 2 minutes later-

"Ooh! I'm going to come." moans out Rakka.

"Already? You don't last long do you?" asks Hikari as she continued her rubbing.

"W-Well, I WAS on the v-verge of coming before you came in, surprising me." replies Rakka.

"Oh, really? Well that would explain why you're about to come so quick." states Hikari as she removes her right hand from Rakka's labia, seeing it and her southern lips wet with vaginal juices.

Hikari then licks the length of Rakka aroused labia. Making her moan loudly then groan as she feels herself on the verge of orgasm.

"Oooohhhhh, I'm right there, one more push, just one more..." begs Rakka feeling herself on the edge of release.

Hikari quickly picks up her vibrato and turned it on. Then she got back to her feet and stood at Rakka's right side as she held the vibrator in her right hand. Hikari used her left hand to play with Rakka's breasts to keep her arousal high as she trailed the blue dildo down Rakka's body. The vibrator made its stop at Rakka's crotch and Hikari placed the tip of the vibrating toy directly on Rakka's aroused clit.

This made the brunette moan loudly as she went stiff as a board as her orgasm arrived, causing her to ejaculate her clearish cum from her urethra in a 2 second long stream before her urethra muscles contracts, stopping the flow momentarily. Then a second one-second-pleasure stream forced its way out before being involuntary pinched off by her urethra. Quick spurts then started to brake through Rakka's spasming vaginal muscles. Then a few seconds later Rakka let out a stuttering moan as she felt her urethra open up completely and a quick forceful 3-second stream of clear ejaculatory fluid left her urethra.

A few moments later, Rakka's orgasm ended and Hikari removed the vibrator and turned it off. Rakka slowly slid down the door to the floor. She still felt her vagina quivering with pleasure from the last waves of orgasmic bliss, moaning. She felt herself sitting in wetness and realized she was sitting in her cum, Rakka simply moaned as she felt this warm wet pleasure.

"Well, A deals a deal, you can take your toy." states Rakka with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Thanks." replies Hikari.

The town bell then begins to ring

"Oh no, I have to go to work now." whines Hikari.

"If you want, I can keep your vibrator until you come back." suggests Rakka smiling.

Hikari glares at Rakka slightly

"No thanks, I'll just go put it in my room." replies Hikari.

End ^_^

!BONUS SCENE!

(This occurs after Hikari has put her toy back in her room and is in town. It has currently been one hour scene She's been gone.)

(Rakka's out in the open area in Old Home, in the middle of the area. She suddenly hears a commotion from the west building and then three Young feathers, Shota, Dai, and Hana, come running out the door.)

"Hey, What are you three running for?" calls Rakka.

"Reki's chasing us again!" giggles Shota.

"You'd think she'd learn by now. She can't catch us!" replies the young boy's partner-in-crime, Dai.

"Is this about the carrots again?" asks Rakka as she steps in front of the three.

(Reki suddenly appears from the doorway of the west building, running.)

"Get back here! Rakka, get them!" exclaims Reki. "O-Ok." replies Rakka.

(But the three evade Rakka's attempt at grabbing them and run passed her. Now Rakka and Reki are chasing after the little ones. The three run into the east building and splits up upon entering, the two boys, Shota and Dai, go left. While the little girl, Hana, goes to the right.)

"Rakka, I got Shota and Dai, you get Hana!" states Reki as they both enter the building seconds after the little kids and goes down the hall Shota and Dai ran down.

"Ok." replies Rakka.

(As Rakka runs down the hall, she can hear Hana's running and giggling above her on the second floor.)

(Up on the second floor, Hana's running down the hall looking for an open door and she quickly finds one. This room just happens to be Hikari's, she left in a hurry and forgot to close her door. Hana closes the door behind her giggling. Then the small girl hurried over to the bed and hopped onto it.)

(Almost as soon as Hana sat down on the bed she felt a strong vibration from between her legs that caused her to quickly jump of the bed in shock.)

"Ah! What was that?" exclaims Hana appearing to be holding herself.

(The small girl lifts the cover on the bed to see Hikari's blue vibrator. Evidently, the pressure of Hana sitting on it caused it to turn on.)

"What's this? It's vibrating for some reason." states Hana taking the vibrating object in her right hand.

(Meanwhile, Rakka is on the second floor. she's walking now, trying to hear Hana make some kind of noise so she can find her. It doesn't take long ether as Rakka nears Hikari's room and hears Hana's voice.)

"Ooh, it feels good when I put it on my neck." states Hana as she places the blue object on her neck.

"Huh?" replies Rakka to herself upon hearing this.

"Hehe, hey, what about my stomach?" states Hana as she then places the vibrating object on her stomach and starts to giggle.

(Rakka places her right hand over her mouth as she gasps in realization at what Hana is talking about.)

'She has Hikari's vibrator!' thinks Rakka.

(Back in the room)

"Hey, what if I put it here?" states Hana as she place the object between her legs and gasps loudly as she fall to her knees as a high degree of pleasure makes its way through her small body. Hana quickly removes the vibrator from between her legs panting a little. "W-What was that! It felt... really, really good." states Hana as she holds the object that cause the extreme pleasurable sensation in her body.

'Awww, she discovering the pleasure of her body. I can't go in there and stop her now. I'll just sit here and listen.' thinks Rakka smiling as she sits with her back on the door.

"I want more of it." states Hana as she lowers the vibrator in-between her legs and presses it against her young labia.

(This makes the young girls tense and moan loudly. Having never felt this kind of feeling before, she was in heaven. She felt the pleasure going higher and higher. She kept her right hand gripping the vibrator ready to remove the object incase she began to feel something other than this heavenly pleasure. All she felt was pleasure though as she felt it rising rapidly, building and building. It didn't take long, 2 minutes to be exact, for little Hana to experience her first ever orgasm. Causing her to moan loudly as she stiffened up then began to jerk involuntarily as her orgasm worked her small body. Once she got reasonable control of her body back, she found a switch on the hilt of the vibrator and pushed on it, stopping the vibration.)

-Panting- "What...hap...pened? It felt... incredible!" states Hana feeling weak. "...And my, underwear... they feel, messy."

(Outside, Rakka waits for about 2 minutes before she hears Hana getting to her feet. Rakka quickly gets to her feet and meets Hana as she slowly opens the door. Hana walks out of the room, a blush clear as day on her face.)

"Come on, let's go." states Rakka smiling, and placing her right hand on Hana's head.

"Ok." replies Hana blushing.


	13. A Haibane's Morning Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any or it's characters. This is just a work of Fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), MASTURBATION, URETHRAL PLAY, WATERSPORTS

As the morning sun's ray's illuminated the closed window shade, Rakka lay in her bed on her stomach, happily dreaming as her wings twitched occasionally. Evidence of Rakka dreaming was obvious, the first sign was the light blush on her cheeks, second was the smile she had and the small trail of drool that slowly made it's way out to the pillow Rakka rested her head on.

A few moments passed and under the cover, Rakka's legs began to move slowly. Her legs didn't move much, just rubbing her inner thighs together, separated only by her green and white checker designed pajama's. Her thighs rubbed once before a few more moments passed and her legs reversed the first action, from this, Rakka smiled a bit more as an audible breath left her.

What happened was that Rakka's dream was arousing her, getting her wet, and since Rakka rarely, if ever, wore panties, even in her dress, Rakka's wetness grew enough to reach her part of her inner thighs and after wetting the inner thigh area of her pajama bottoms and her legs rubbing together, her body took this wet and mildly sticky sensation as a pleasurable one. So Rakka's legs continued to slowly rub her thighs together, encouraging more of Rakka's personal juices.

Being that what her legs were doing was slow, this alone would not wake Rakka, simply make her moan and coo a few times. Within a few minutes, Rakka's sleeping position change to her on her right side as her legs were able to more effectively rub her wet inner thighs together. While in her previous position, what her legs did wouldn't wake her, this better position had the possibility of waking her, not only because of added pressure on her labia, but from the outside evidence of Rakka's facial expression scrunching up a little from a silent groan from the increased degree of pleasurable sensations.

But, almost as soon as Rakka's chance of waking increased, her legs stopped there action, and immediately, Rakka's expression returned to a smile.

A long few moments passed before Rakka calmly awoke, opening her eyes slowly, before placing her hands to them and rubbing them.

'That was a great dream...' thinks Rakka before she lays on her back.

Rakka was mildly surprised at feeling a high degree of wetness around her crotch, causing her pajama bottoms to cling to her inner thighs and labia. For the moment, Rakka ignored it and stretched out her arms and legs, then just laying on the bed for a moment.

But soon Rakka sat up and removed the cover from her lower half, looking down at her soiled crotch, her inner thigh area was much more wetter than the area between her legs. Rakka smiled at the sight before her and gently placed her right hand between her legs to feel the wetness. She found that her pajama's weren't as wet as they looked, but pressing her hand against her labia immediately renewed a high amount of her juices to the crotch of her pajama's.

A silent breath and a smile was all the reaction Rakka had as she slowly began to rub herself.

'That dream was weird...' thought Rakka. 'But, it made me so... so horny."

Rakka then pushed her middle finger slightly between the lips of her labia and began to rub that finger up and down, bumping into her stiffening clit with each stroke, which caused Rakka to lightly begin biting her lower lip.

'It was just a dream, but... I wonder if it's possible...'

after a moment, Rakka released her lower lip from her teeth as she slowly removed her hand from between her legs, she brought her damp fingers to her face to see them glistening a little from the morning light in the room. Rakka then moved her finger to her nose, as she sniffed her scent in one long inhale before pausing and holding her breath for a moment, loving her smell, until she slowly exhaled, then licked each of her fingers separately and slowly, loving her taste as much as her scent.

Rakka quickly fought back a giggle at what she must look like right now, sniffing and licking her fingers in such a slow and pleasant manner for her.

After getting over what she looked like to another person, Rakka removed herself from the bed and unbuttoned her pajama top and removed it, exposing her yellow bra. Upon letting it drop to the floor, Rakka pulled down her pajama bottoms, revealing her aroused, wet labia to the cool breeze that somehow got into the room, Rakka smiled and the pleasant touch of the air before returning to the bed and sitting on her legs.

'Even if I can't do it, I'll just play with myself anyway.' Thought Rakka smiling.

Rakka placed her right hand back to her labia and teased her vagina with her middle finger, quickly darting it past her labia and just barely past the entrance to her hidden hole. At this, Rakka failed to fight back giggling from the pleasant sensation.

Rakka stopped a few moments into this and thought, 'OK, here goes...', and with that, she moved the tip of her middle finger to up to the smaller hole above her vagina and rubbed it a little, making her smile.

'Heh, it tickles.'

Rather than waiting to get used to the ticklish sensation, Rakka pushed her finger against the small fleshy hole. Surprising to Rakka, she found that her finger entered this hole rather easily, not being nearly as difficult as she originally thought it would be.

'Oh wow, it feels really nice, but so weird...'

Rakka had her finger into to the first knuckle and tried deeper, and couldn't help it as a moan was released from her.

'I have to show Reki this, if feels weird but really good too, it-ugh.'

Rakka had pushed a little more of her finger into the stretched hole and quickly flinched as she closed her legs from a sudden strong urge to pee.

'I guess I shouldn't be surprised, my bladder probably isn't too far away...'

Rakka was right, her finger was mere centimeters from her bladder entrance. Rakka then had a sudden idea, 'I wonder how it would feel if I finger my vagina and pee-hole at the same time...'.

Rakka then placed her middle and ring finger into her vagina and braced herself for what she thinks is going to be a very pleasurable, but messy event.

First, Rakka started with the fingers of her left hand, feeling the usual, satisfying pleasure, then a moment later, started the retreat of her right middle finger, gasping and tensing as it felt like she was about to pee right then. Rakka had to stop fight the urge back.

'I don't think I'll be able to do it until I come, maybe I can masturbate till I'm about to come and go crazy on my pee-hole.'

Rakka smiled at the idea and removed her finger from her smallest hole.

'I can't wait to surprise Reki with this, I'll make her pee so easily!'

Rakka began masturbation normally now, using her right index finger to gentle rub her clit. Rakka was quite anxious at the prospect of fingering her urethra during her climax that while she could usually come quickly if she wanted, this time it took her quite a bit longer from her excitement.

Eventually, Rakka felt the familiar sensations of a near climax and quickly thought, 'I shouldn't do this on the bed...', So Rakka got off the bed and as she continued to finger herself, she made her way to the bathroom and sat on the toilet.

"I bet this is gong to feel incredible!" stated Rakka aloud as she felt her climax imminent.

With out wasting anymore time, Rakka, pushed her middle finger deeply into her urethra, gasping as she hit the entrance to her bladder. Rakka waited until her climax was at the moment-of-no-return and once there began sudden, rapid thrusting of her middle finger.

Rakka gasp in pleasure as she felt herself come hard from her additional action. From the way Rakka was thrusting her middle finger into her urethra and it's depth, there was no way of her preventing her urine to sputter out of her wildly, few of it actually entering the toilet, instead spraying urine directly in front of it.

But Rakka didn't care right now, she was too wrapped up in her dual climax and urination. The feeling was so weird, but it still felt oh so good, the normal sensation of an orgasm coupled with the feeling of desperate urination.

The feeling reminded Rakka of her squirting, but it still felt a little different than that. Rakka soon found herself lucky, this climax was a longer than usual one, able to ride it for a longer period of time as she continued her dual thrustings, her wings were also trembling as she experienced a prolonged orgasm.

Soon, during what Rakka guessed to be her dying orgasm, Rakka attempted to plug her urethra with her finger, successfully stopping anymore urine freedom. Rakka felt the pressure building rapidly as she continues to thrust her fingers in her vagina. Just when Rakka felt she couldn't take it anymore, she snatched her finger out, releasing a hard stream of her pee onto the floor as Rakka lifted her hips off the toilet. Once it stopped, Rakka fell back onto the toilet as she stopped the thrusting of her fingers and let her orgasm die out. Soon after her orgasmic contractions faded into pleasurable throbs, Rakka groaned once before feeling something making it's way down her urethra, she looked down to she a clear fluid streaming out of her into the toilet.

Rakka giggled and stated, "I already came, your late."

END ^_^


	14. Rakka's Surprise for Reki

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's characters, this is just a wok of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), YURI, URETHRAL PLAY, WS, MASTURBATION

Rakka currently occupied her bathroom, sitting on her toilet. Except for her yellow bra, the brunette Haibane was nude; smiling as she watched her cum draining from her body into the toilet.

Just moments earlier, Rakka had masturbated in a quite odd fashion; Just before climaxing she shoved a finger into her urethra, and proceeded to rapidity thrust her finger in and out of the tiny flesh hole, bringing her to a powerful and lengthy orgasm has her urine sputtered out of her with each thrust of her finger; Until she successfully managed to plug her urethra closed with her finger, relishing in the feeling as the pressure from her bladder grew rapidly through her waning orgasm. Rakka waited until she felt her bladder was going to burst before snatching her finger out of her urethra and lifting her hips from the toilet, freeing the remaining contents of her bladder in a hard stream of pee to the floor. Weak from her orgasm and urination, Rakka fell back down onto the toilet, her body and wings trembling in the fading ebbs of pleasure traveling through her body; but before Rakka could fully relax, she quickly groaned and tensed briefly feeling a pleasurable twinge as she felt fluid filling her urethra again. Rakka quickly lost the fight as she felt the fluid leaving her, she looked down to see a small thin stream of clear fluid leaving her and smiled at realization at what it was, before making the comment, to the fluid itself...

"I already came, you're late."

Rakka then forced herself to her feet, not really ignoring the fact that her cum had yet to finish completely leaving her as she lead a trail of her cum out of her bathroom to her bed and returning her body to the soft mattress, uncaring that her now receding cum began wetting the bed as she positioned her rear in the air and her head to the bed before sending her right hand to her cum dripping pussy and beginning to finger herself once again.

Rakka became briefly surprised at herself, she had come from the bathroom even hornier than when she entered. She hoped to herself that she locked her door last night before going to bed, she didn't want anyone walking in on her during her moment of horniness, The memory of Hikari catching her near orgasm with the blondes vibrator in her was still fresh in her mind. As long as she wasn't disturbed, Rakka was quite content with herself and her horniness, in the privacy of her room she could satisfy her 'perverse' desires with no interjection from someone else.

Which Rakka proceeded to happily do, fingering her cum and urine-laden pussy for all the pleasure it was worth. With her level of arousal, it didn't take long for Rakka to climax, moaning out in pleasure as she allowed her cum to squirt out of her forcefully onto the bed. However, even in the throws of her orgasm, Rakka didn't stop, thrusting her finger's faster into herself, but her orgasm also gave her a brief surge of energy to quickly roll onto her back as she spread her legs wide without a care in the world as she continued her rapid, orgasm-fueled thrusting of her fingers.

To Rakka's disappointment, her orgasm didn't last as long as she wanted, but didn't miss a beat in her finger thrusts as she continued through her waning orgasm, even after the last faint pulses of pleasure flowed through her body, she continued.

Only after two more climaxes did Rakka's highly aroused body finally began to tire, the signal to her brain about her tired shoulders, arms, wrists and fingers was finally able to get through as Rakka quickly felt the tired strain as she found herself unable to continue the rapid thrusting. Rakka's hands soon slipped out of her wet throbbing pink hole to her sides limply, She tried lifting her hands, wanting to return to her pleasure, but the only response she got from her entire arm and shoulders was a numbing throb.

Rakka's entire body was tired and she couldn't even find the strength to move her legs, so as her body forced her to take a break, Rakka soon realized her situation: She was laying on a cum-drenched bed, covered in nothing but her yellow bra, plenty of sweat, her crotch and inner thighs coated with her cum and her legs eagle-spread on the bed... facing the door to the room.

Rakka hoped HARD that no one would come visit her.

Luckily, no one did... to Rakka's knowledge at least, she had quickly fallen asleep from her fatigue.

The sound of the large bell brought her out of her slumber, she woke up to the feeling of her body in a mild chill, from her sweat, but another sensation quickly diverted Rakka's attention, her pussy tingled pleasantly and to her delight, Rakka was STILL horny and she aimed to satisfy this desire, no matter how long it took.

Rakka lifted her hands to returned back to her crotch, but felt that her body was still pretty tired and it took much effort to move her hands, but she did so.

However, Rakka was MUCH slower in her ministrations of pleasure as she used what little energy her body managed to gather during her sleep.

Not surprisingly, it took some time before Rakka managed her fifth climax, which because of her body's fatigue, only a small, weak spurt of her cum gained freedom from her body as a weak moan of pleasure left her tensing body and pussy, which did there usual tasks pretty much unchanged, taking what remained of Rakka's unused energy from her body, unfortunately there wasn't much energy left to take, causing Rakka's orgasm to die out pretty quick, leaving her with nothing left to do anything with as once her orgasm died, Rakka quickly passed out.

This time, even the ringing of the bell didn't wake Rakka, she had pushed her body to the limit and it would NOT be disturbed in gathering energy this time.

Rakka awoke some time later, feeling the usual sluggishness and fatigue of waking up as she groaned and slowly rolled onto her stomach, however the chill of the cum soaked into the bed from her waist down immediately surprised Rakka to nearly jumping out of the bed, But when Rakka's left hip returned to near the edge of the bed, she felt the unpleasant chill again and quickly tried to find a dry spot, which lead her to falling out of the bed.

Rakka's rear landed on her dry pajama's she had removed earlier in the morning.

With the shock of falling out of bed, Rakka found herself pretty awake now and looked to her bed, quickly remembering her tiring masturbation session and blushed deeply at the event. Rakka soon got to her feet.

"I bet I smell now..." commented Rakka to herself before lifting her right arm and sniffing at her underarm, immediately smelling a strong odor that, if aroused, Rakka knew she'd love, but now it simply disgusted Rakka almost to the point of coughing. "Ew! I DO smell!"

Rakka nearly ran to the bathroom to take a shower, which she did without 'incident' and leaving the bathroom with just a smile on her face. Rakka quickly raised her arms in the air stretching a moment later.

"Nnnngh! I feel much better now!"

Rakka had only did a mild job of drying her body off and an even less effort to shake her wings free of the water dripping from her feathers. But upon hearing a knock at the door to the room, by reflex, Rakka quickly placed her hands over her breasts and crotch.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kuu." Came the little blondes voice.

"Oh, can you wait a minute? I just came from the shower." Asks Rakka stepping back into the bathroom.

"Ok."

Upon returning to the bathroom, Rakka grabbed the blue bath towel she had placed on top of the toilet and finished drying her body, then her hair and finishing with her wings, quickly shaking much of the water from them.

After sufficiently drying herself, Rakka placed the towel over her breasts, just her front, using her left arm to keep the towel covering her as she left the room and opening her door, smiling as she found that she indeed did lock the door before going to sleep yesterday.

Kuu smiled to Rakka as she walked into her room a short distance.

"Hi Kuu."

"Hi Rakka, I just wanted to see you one more time."

"Huh?" questioned Rakka puzzled by Kuu's statement. "What do you mean?"

Kuu just smiled at Rakka before giving her a hug, puzzling the older Haibane even more before she was released. Rakka also noticed Kuu's Halo fading in and out.

"Kuu?"

"Good-bye Rakka." Stated Kuu with a smile as she then walked out of Rakka's room.

"Um... bye..." replied Rakka confused at what just happened.

After a few moments, Rakka closed her door and walked to her closet and taking out her dress before tossing the bath towel to her bed and putting on her white sailor dress. After placing the bath towel and 'dirty' bed sheet in the nearby hamper, Rakka placed her sandals on and left her room.

Although Rakka left her room later than usual, she knew she still had time to catch Reki while she worked.

Rakka first tried the room where the Young Feathers gathered frequently to eat, she found herself lucky as she neared the room, hearing the children's talking. Upon entering the room, she found the children happily eating, but upon the one of the kids, Dai, seeing her, he quickly declared aloud...

"Hey! It's the Pancake Girl!"

Almost all at once, all the young Feathers greeted Rakka...

"Hi Pancake Girl!"

Rakka could do nothing but blush in embarrassment from the children's self-proclaimed nickname for her.

"Hi to you to... Any of you know where Reki is?"

"She's in the kitchen!" quickly replied Hana.

"Ok, thanks."

Rakka quickly walked to and into the kitchen, finding Reki washing a few dishes.

"Hey Reki."

Reki looked to Rakka smiling, "Hi Pancake Girl."

"Not you too Reki..." groaned Rakka."

"It's cute!"

"The little ones calling me that is one thing..."

"Ok, ok, I'll leave it to the Young Feathers. What are you here for anyway?"

"I got a surprise for you." Replies Rakka smiling and walking to Reki's right side.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I had a weird dream."

"What does that have to do with the surprise?"

"This isn't really an appropriate place to say, When your finished here, I'll tell-no, I'll show you."

"Show me huh? Sounds intriguing, the housemother said once I finish with the dishes, I'm free to leave, so I'll meet you in my room ok?"

"Ok!"

Rakka walked out of the kitchen and said good-bye to the children, whom quickly replied, "Bye Pancake Girl!". Rakka simply groaned to herself as she left the room and headed to Reki's room.

Rakka didn't need to wait too long for Reki to come to her room, just a few minutes after Rakka's arrival to the room.

"So what's the surprise?" asks Reki after closing and locking her door.

Rakka, who was sitting on the lower bunk of Reki's bed, quickly stood smiling.

"Take your skirt and panties off and come lay on your back."

"I'm liking this surprise already." Replies Reki compiling with Rakka and removing her long skirt, followed by her white panties and walking to the bed and laying down on it as Rakka requested.

Rakka then removed her dress and returned to the bed, between Reki's, smiling down at her as she gently inserted two fingers of her right hand into Reki's warm, wet pussy, causing her to moan, which was quickly followed with a small giggle.

"Is this the surprise?"

"No, you'll know when the surprise is, trust me. I just wanna get your 'warmed-up'." Replies Rakka before giggling herself.

Reki just smiled and relaxed on the bed as Rakka fingered her.

A little later after Rakka felt that Reki was sufficiently aroused, Rakka changed her position a bit to began licking at Reki's stiffened clitoris, releasing a quick gasp of pleasure from the older Haibane as Rakka continued a slow thrusting of her fingers.

"Ohhhhh... Rakka..." moaned out Reki.

Rakka immediately smiled to herself upon hearing that from Reki, it was exactly what she was waiting to hear before giving Reki her surprise and stopped her licking and removed her fingers from Reki and looking up at here.

"Ready for the surprise Reki?"

"Yeah, hurry up!" replies Reki eagerly.

Rakka smiled and looked to Reki's unsuspecting urethral opening and positioned her wet, right index finger to the tiny flesh hole and gently placed the tip of her finger over it. Reki's only response to this was a brief tensing.

After a slow breath to calm her excitement, Rakka did a quick, controlled thrust of her finger, quickly inserting her finger into Reki's urethra to the first knuckle.

"Ahhh! What are you doing!" immediately gasped Reki sitting up, seeing Rakka's finger inserted into her urethra.

"*giggling* Surprise!" replies Rakka.

"Get your finger out of my pee-hole!"

"Just wait Reki, how does it feel?"

"Really weird! Take your finger out."

"That was the dream I had, I was masturbating by thrusting my finger in my pee-hole, I tried it when I woke up and the fact that it felt weird made it feel good. Give it a try Reki."

"Well... it doesn't hurt..."

"Yeah, just weird."

"... OK then, I'll give it a shot."

"Great, lay back down and try to relax."

Reki returns her back to the bed and allowed Rakka to continue with her stimulation of her urethra.

Reki felt Rakka's finger travel deeper into her urethra and immediately tensed, but found that no matter how hard she tensed, it didn't seem to matter to Rakka's finger as it continued without interruption. Reki felt Rakka reach the entrance to her bladder and quickly gasped as she by reflex tried to closed her legs, but Rakka's body prevented her from doing so.

"S-Stop! That's my bladder."

"Ok, when was the last time you went to the bathroom?"

"An hour ago I think."

"Hehe, your gonna need a new bed sheet Reki."

Reki then thought to herself, 'Well, besides the strong urge to pee, considering what Rakka's doing, her finger does feel really good...'

"Hey Reki, you wanna stop or maybe move to the bathroom?"

"No, I'm fine here, keep going."

"Ok!" replies Rakka happily.

Reki felt Rakka finger slowly retreating and gasped in surprise as she felt her bladder open to her urethra and urine flowing through it. Rakka quickly felt her finger covered in a sudden warmer feeling and noticed urine slowly trickling out despite her finger inserted into Reki's urethra.

"Wow Reki, I lasted longer than that." replies Rakka giggling before pushing her finger into the small tube again.

This caused Reki to gasp as she felt Rakka's returning finger force more of her urine out around Rakka's finger. The retreat of Rakka's finger acted like a vacuum in the tiny tube, forcing out urine from her bladder and forcing it out thought the increased pressure upon the return of her finger.

Shortly after this began, Reki began giggling.

"It tickles!" laugh's Reki beginning to squirm.

As Rakka continued forcing Reki to pee and tickling her in the process, she gradually increased her speed, forcing more of Reki's pee from her and causing her to squirm more from the pleasurably ticklish sensation.

After about a minute, the volume of urine leaving Reki's body dropped, but evidently, not the sensation of it being ticklish as Reki squirmed on the bed giggling uncontrollably.

After a few moments, Reki quickly move her right hand to Rakka's finger to remove it, allowing her to calm down from her giggling.

"Stop for a little bit, I'm starting to get a headache from laughing so hard." Comments Reki using her left hand to wipe away a stray tear from left eye.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Reki."

"Do you mind if I go take an aspirin? I don't want a headache while your making me feel good."

"I don't mind, sorry about giving you one." Replies Rakka smiling as she gets off the bed and stands, allowing Reki to remove herself from the bed and walk into her bathroom.

As Reki closed the door to the bathroom lightly, Rakka noticed something from the corner of her left eye out of Reki's window and saw what appeared to be a beam of light. Intrigued, Rakka quickly walked to the window and saw that the light came from the Western Woods.

"Pretty light..." comments Rakka to herself.

After a few seconds, the light quickly faded into nothing.

END


	15. Hikari's 'Back'fire

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Haibane Renmei or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction

WARNINGS: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), FEMALE DESPERASTION (FARTING)

"Hey Hikari, come to my room with me." Replied a young shorthaired brunette girl about her height, wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

Hikari was in town visiting one of her human friends currently. She had only been there for about thirty minutes before her friend requested to her room with her, Which she did, curious as to what her friend wanted.

The two quickly reach the room and the girl goes to the dresser next to her bed, taking something from the top and returning to Hikari and showing her a small bottle with it half full of small round pills.

"Guess what this are."

"Uh, aspirin?" answered Hikari puzzled.

"Nope, guess again."

"Ummm, pain pills?"

"That's the same as aspirin."

"I give up then, tell me." Replies Hikari sighing.

"Aw your no fun today Hikari." replies the girl disappointed.

"Are you gonna tell or not?" asks Hikari folding her arms across her chest.

"Nope, I want you to try one." Replies the girl opening the bottle and shaking out two pills.

"No way! I don't even know what they are."

"Come on, when have I ever gave you something that hurt you?"

"..."

"Heh, I wouldn't dare try to hurt one of you guys."

"Well I guess pranks don't count huh?" replies Hikari smiling.

"Your one too talk, anyway, you can use these pills on your friends at Old Home. Especially that new girl, Rakka, I'm sure you'd have some fun with her with these."

"Miko..." groans Hikari. "Just tell me what they are!"

"Heh, take one and I'll tell you."

"... On one condition."

"What?"

"You take one too."

"Fine." Smiled Miko, quickly tossing one of the two pills into her mouth, then offering Hikari the remaining pill as she swallowed once.

Hikari then sighed as she took the pill from Miko and tossing the pill in her mouth and swallowing it. "I just know I'm going to regret this..."

One week later...

Hikari had indeed regretted letting her friend talk her into taking the mystery pill, which sole purpose was to give the taker a horrible amount of gas, much to the blondes embarrassment. IN the end though, Miko gave Hikari the bottle of pills, telling her to have fun getting her friends to take them. Although Hikari was still embarrassed at the event, she couldn't help but smile at the prospect of causing her friends, namely Rakka and Kana, to become 'bloated'.

But during the past week, Hikari couldn't find any adequate opportunities with Rakka or Kana and thus, forgot all about the pills and her idea...

Hikari's room

Hikari walked into her room rather calmly but looked a little pained as she walked to her mirror to look at her reflection. Hikari reached her right hand over to her left wing and rested her hand on it before slowly extending her wing. After a few seconds, Hikari quickly winced in pain before returning her wing to it's starting position.

Kana then appeared in Hikari's doorway.

"Hey Hikari, How's your wing?"

"It still hurts..." replies Hikari removing her hand from her wing and looking at Kana. "I told you to stop."

"You need to stretch your wings out more, the young feather's are fine, it didn't hurt them."

"So what, It hurt me. I'm not a tomboy like you."

"Tomboy!" questions Kana looking shocked. Kana then spots the bottle Miko gave Hikari on her dresser and takes it and tosses it to Hikari. "Hmph, good thing you got some pain pills." Adds Kana before walking away.

Hikari catches the bottle and as Kana leaves, she opens the bottle, and silently groans to herself before tossing a pill into her mouth.

"Kana's so rough sometimes..."

Hikari placed the bottle on the dresser that's under her mirror and goes to her bed, simply wanting to rest for a moment. Although, Hikari only got about a ten minute rest before she heard a knock at her door. Groaning from the interruption, Hikari removes herself from her bed to see who wanted her attention. Hikari opened her door and Rakka greeted her.

"Hi Hikari."

"Hi Rakka, is there something you want?" asks Hikari before placing a hand over her mouth as she yawns.

"Um, were you sleeping? I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping, I was about to fall asleep before you came though."

"Oh, do you want me to leave then?"

"No, no, you don't have to leave..." replies Hikari as she began to spread her wings before wincing a little in pain from her sprained left wing.

"What's wrong?" asks Rakka quickly looking concerned.

"It's nothing really, My left wing was injured because of Kana's goofing around with the little ones. I took a pill for the pain and I dicided to lay down."

"Oh, well, maybe I can help you." Replies Rakka smiling. "You think a massage would help?"

Hikari raises a brow at the offer before smiling back, "It couldn't hurt, but do you have anything you need to do? I don't want to make you late for anything."

"No, I don't have anything to do right now. That's why I came to see what you were doing."

"Oh, ok, well I'm not going to turn down a massage..." replies Hikari before feeling a strong pressure at her backside, Hikari quickly tensed her rear as she stated, "U-Uh, wait here for a moment, ok?"

"OK." Replied Rakka.

"Thanks."

Hikari quickly closed the door and rushed to her bathroom and closed the door and she momentarily fought the urge to relieve the pressure. Once she was sure that Rakka wouldn't hear her, she let it go, the volume that the gas had leaving her surprised Hikari as she quickly clenched her rear again.

"Oh no, that was way too loud! Rakka probably heard that..." states Hikari to herself as she had a tough time containing the remaining gas inside her. "Hmm, the toilets just going to make it louder, maybe I can just let it out slowly instead..."

Hikari then slowly slid down the door to sit on the floor and started to very carefully relax her rear, allowing the gas freedom slowly, also allowing a quite pleasant, warm and tingling around her brown hole freeing the gas, causing Hikari to smile as a blush raised on her cheeks.

Hikari was able to release the gas in one long, but steady 'stream' and couldn't help it as she moaned in relief at the end. At which Hikari quickly stood back up and sighed once before leaving the bathroom and returning to her door and letting Rakka in.

"Did you drop something?" asked Rakka stepping into the room.

"No..." replied Hikari a little embarrassed that Rakka did hear her earlier explosion.

"That's strange, I thought I heard the sound of something falling after you told me to wait outside."

"Well nothing fell." Replied Hikari walking to her room.

Rakka followed Hikari into her room, and once the blonde sat on her bed, Rakka stated...

"Would you mind laying on your stomach?"

"Ok."

Hikari moved herself to the middle of her bed and positioned herself on her stomach, resting her head on her pillow. Rakka then walked to the other side of the bed, to be on Hikari's left side and sat on the bed, near her stomach.

"It's the left one right?" asks Rakka placing her right hand on Hikari's lower back.

"Yeah.

Hikari then felt Rakka's left hand on her left shoulder as her right hand slid up the middle of her. Rakka Began the massage rubbing Hikari's shoulder and up and down the middle of her back, although Hikari found this pleasurable, evident from a low moan, she asked...

"Aren't you gonna massage my wing?"

"I will, but I thought I'd massage your back to. Heh, you'd probably want me to after I massage your wing."

"Well, if you wanna do that, stop for a moment, I want to take my shirt off." Replied Hikari smiling.

"Ok."

Once Rakka removed her hands from Her, Hikari sat up on her legs and unbuttoned her shirt and removed it, revealing her white bra, which she didn't remove. Hikari placed her shirt next to her and resumed her position on her stomach, then reaching her hands behind her to undo the clip of her bra, giving Rakka full access to her back.

"Ok, you can start!" states Hikari happily.

Rakka placed her hands back to Hikari's back and shoulder, beginning her massage again, quickly releasing a moan of delight from Hikari as she relaxed and let her friend please her.

Rakka took some time before actually getting to the main reason she was doing this, to massage Hikari's left wing, whom felt like she had become putty under Rakka's hands as her mind danced between sleep and staying awake.

Hikari quickly became alert from Rakka grasping her left wing and beginning the massage to that area of her body. Hikari quickly tensed from the sudden, but mild pain she felt, interrupting the flow of relaxing pleasure that was running through her body.

"Oh, sorry about that." Apologizes Rakka. "I should've warned you."

"That's ok, I had completely forgot why you were giving me a massage."

"I was that good?" asked Rakka smiling.

"You sure are, I nearly fell asleep."

"Heh, thanks... by the way, my side is starting to hurt a little, can I sit on your back?"

"As long as you keep massaging me, I don't care."

Rakka smiled and removed her hands from Hikari and stood up, hiked up her dress a little, above her knees, and returned to the bed and straddling Hikari's lower back.

However, just before Rakka sat on Hikari, the blonde felt the familiar pressure in her rear suddenly build up again and gasped out in embarrassment and the weight of Rakka's body forced it out of her, thanks to her relaxed state, released the gas with a deep sound.

Rakka, upon hearing this, immediately looked puzzled, asking, "Hikari, did you just do what-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" replied Hikari quickly, burying her red face in her pillow.

"Hey it's ok, it's normal."

"Not in front of someone!" replied Hikari with her face still in the pillow.

Rakka then thought for a moment before blushing.

"Uh, would it make you feel better to know that I have to do it too?"

"What!" gasped Hikari lifting her head and attempting to look back at Rakka. "Get off me then, I don't you to do it on me!"

"It's ok, it's ok!" replied Rakka smiling. "I'm good at holding it in."

"Well, as long as you don't do it sitting on me." Replied Hikari returning to laying her head on the pillow.

"Don't worry, I won't..." replied Rakka before lowering her face near Hikari's left ear, smiling, "Just don't make any sudden moves."

Hikari looked at Rakka surprised at her statement, it almost sounded like a threat, and her smiling wasn't helping!

"What's that supposed-"

"Don't play dumb Hikari." Replied Rakka sitting back up. "I found out about your plan for me and Kana."

"Plan? What pla-!" replied Hikari before quickly gasping. "Wait! I had completely forgot about it, I'm serious!" adds Hikari looking back at Rakka worried.

"It's no use lying now."

"But I'm not lying! I'm-ah!" replied Hikari before gasping in shock upon feeling a pressure building in her gut and rear and quickly moved her hands to her as she tensed up.

Rakka saw Hikari place her hand to her rear and smiled, "Again huh? Maybe you ate something you shouldn't have."

At Rakka's statement, Hikari gasped in horror as she remembered the bottle Kana had tossed to her earlier.

"R-Rakka, I'm sorry for what I w-was going to do to you and Kana, but you have to let me up, I accidentally took a pill earlier that makes me fa-uh, y-you know, a lot."

"Really?" replied Rakka smiling at the information and reaching to Hikari's hands and removing them from her rear.

"Rakka please! I can't hold it much longer!" pleaded Hikari as her body began to tremble.

"This is what you were going to do to me, would you've let me go?"

"Y-Yes!" shook out Hikari.

"Liar!" replied Rakka quickly bouncing once on Hikari's back.

Hikari's once again gasped in embarrassment as her gas was forced from her body, releasing a rather loud, deep sounding explosion from her rear.

"Wow Hikari, you can sure make them loud!" teased Rakka smiling.

With Hikari now feeling humiliated, she requested lowly, "OK, you got me, can you get off me now?"

"Nope, I'm not done yet!" replied Rakka smiling and releasing Hikari's hands.

"What!"

"You said yourself that what you took made you do it a lot, I want to see how many times I can make you lose it."

Hikari gave up fighting with Rakka at this and just groaned into her pillow, feeling more gas working it's way against her rear again before thinking, 'She's right... I'd be doing this to her if it was the other way around.'

Rakka felt Hikari tense between her legs again and gasped in mild surprise, "Wow, again so soon?" Rakka put a finger to her chin thinking aloud, "So, how should I make you lose it this time?"

Hikari simply awaited her fate as Rakka thought to herself, but as she did so, Hikari was having a harder and harder time holding herself, seeing as how her rear opening already experienced an expulsion of gas not too long ago.

"Oh! I got it!" gasped Rakka smiling.

Hikari felt Rakka lean over to her left a little and looked to her right to see what she planed on doing. The blonde saw Rakka lift her right leg to place her foot on the bed and slide her right hand under Hikari to her belly and prod her there, causing Hikari to immediately groan from the gas in her to almost be forced out from it's growing volume inside her.

But Hikari couldn't take it too much longer before a long, high-pitched squeal sound came from her, that only proofed that Hikari tied to stop it, but didn't quite have enough strength in her sphincter, making the whistle-like sound.

Rakka laughed at this manner in Hikari losing her gas and added a bounce to Hikari's back again with her finger's pressing into her belly, causing Hikari to gasp out of the remaining gas was forced out her in and louder, deeper sound.

"I didn't know you could whistle from your butt Hikari!" teased Rakka.

Hikari soon groaned from frustration as she tried to think of a way out of her situation, but heard a low groan from Rakka as well as she returned her right leg to the bed and Hikari soon felt a warmness around her lower back.

"Rakka!" gasped Hikari looking back at her shocked.

"Only a little came out, don't worry, I just won't bounce on you again... But I want to make you lose it one more time..." replied Rakka soon reaching behind her to Hikari's right leg and lifting it to reach her foot and removing the sock. "I'm gonna tickle this one out of you!"

"But-Ah! Hahaha!" replied Hikari before quickly bursting into laughter as Rakka danced her fingers on the bottom of Hikari's foot.

Hikari quickly began squirming around under Rakka, unknowingly aggravating Rakka's own hold, much to the brunettes surprise, but continued her tickling.

As Rakka continued, so did the vigorousness of Hikari's squirming. After a few more moments of this and Hikari nearly losing it again, she suddenly felt Rakka release her foot and groan rather hard. Hikari smiled at this and voluntarily released her gas quickly, she already did so multiple times and once done, quickly lifting herself and back to the bed, forcing Rakka to bounce on her again.

The fact of Rakka reliving herself on her didn't so much matter as making Rakka force her this time to release her gas for a change.

Once Rakka landed on Hikari for the third time, she gasped as she felt her gas forcefully leave her, but shortly after her embarrassment, Rakka gasped in horror as she suddenly lifted herself to her knees and swiftly placed her hands to her rear and rushed off Hikari, much to the blondes surprise as Rakka ran out of the room, with her hands still on her rear.

It didn't take Hikari long to Realize what happened to Rakka and soon smiled at Rakka's misfortune.

"It serves you right for what you did to me!" calls out Hikari sitting up and putting her bra back on. "But I'm going to get you back..." added Hikari to herself.

END ^_^


	16. Hikari's Revenge: Rakka's Humiliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), MASTURBATION, FEMALE DESPERATION (FARTING), VOURISM, HUMILIATION

It has been two days since Hikari felt humiliated at Rakka's hands and much of Hikari's thoughts focused on how she could get her revenge on Rakka. Any encounters Hikari had with Rakka, she just pretended to be 'over' what the other Haibane did to her, convincing her that all was well, but that was a total and utter lie. Hikari wanted Rakka to really pay for what she did to her, something that Rakka would remember for a long time.

During the middle of the third day as Hikari lay on her bed however, an idea came to Hikari that nearly caused her to become giddy with excitement.

Hikari sat up on her bed smiling at her idea for Rakka.

"Yeah, humiliation! I can't believe I didn't think of it before! She humiliated me, so I'll return the favor, only much, much worse!"

Hikari was so happy with this idea that, to her surprise, it aroused her, placing her right hand to her crotch, covered by her panties and skirt.

"Hmm, I don't have time for this..." stated Hikari reluctantly removing her hand from herself and getting off her bed. "It's almost time for Rakka to come home from her job, I have to hurry."

Hikari quickly grabbed the bottle of 'gas pills' from her dresser and headed to the large room her friends gathered.

Unsurprisingly, all of them, save for Rakka were present there, Kana lying on the bed on her back, appearing asleep but opened her eyes upon Hikari entering the room. Reki and Nemu were sitting at the table, drinking some tea and talking, until Hikari came in.

"Hey." Greeted the two older Haibane.

"Hey..." replied Hikari walking to the other side of the table, across from Nemu. "I want to know if you guys will help me with something."

"Sure, what is it?" answered Nemu.

While Reki simply looked interested in what Hikari wanted, Kana got off the bed and walked next to Hikari.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, first, I need to say why..." replied Hikari blushing a little. "Uh, a little over a week ago, I was in town visiting a friend. She gave me these pills." Added Hikari pulling out the small bottle from her skirt pocket.

At seeing the bottle, Kana tried to take it from Hikari to get a better look but Hikari moved the bottle from her reach.

"Anyway, these are basically prank pills, who ever takes them has to, uh... r-reverse burp a lot." Replies Hikari getting redder.

"Reverse burp?" questions Kana.

"You know..." states Hikari pointing to her butt.

Almost immediately, three simultaneous "Ohhhhh's" began, both Reki and Kana smiling. Although Reki quickly stood and walking to Hikari to take the bottle from her.

"Farting huh? I'm sure you can have some fun with these."

"Yeah... about that..." replies Hikari embarrassed to admit. "I had planned to use them on Rakka, and you Kana."

"Me!" replied Kana shocked. "Why me? What about Nemu?"

"Hey!" gasped Nemu.

"What's this have to do with your favor?" asked Reki.

"Oh yeah, two days ago, I mistakenly took one of those pills thinking they were aspirin..."

"I thought that bottle looked familiar..." states Kana. "That's the bottle I tossed to you the other day when I hurt your wing."

"Yeah, Rakka came by a little while after you left and the pills I took started to take effect and Rakka somehow found out about my plan for her and you Kana. I tried to tell her that I completely forgot about my plan, but she didn't believe me, so, she made it her mission to humiliate me by making me... fart, over and over."

"Boo-ho-ho!" quickly replied Kana. "You got a taste of your own medicine!"

"I had forgotten about my plan for you two! She didn't have any reason for what she did to me!" replies Hikari.

"So..." replies Reki smiling. "You want us to help you in getting back at Rakka?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to do much. I just want to do to her, what she did to me but in front of you guys, I want to humiliate her."

"Well, I don't really care about your reason, but I'm for embarrassing Rakka." Replies Reki.

"Me too." Adds Kana.

"No, not embarrassment..." states Hikari. "I want to humiliate her."

"Well, that I'm not to sure about." Replied Reki.

"I'm still with you on it." Replies Kana.

"I'm with Reki." Comments Nemu. "Don't you think humiliation is a bit much?"

"I just want her not to just forget what I do to her for awhile."

"Well..." begins Reki. "I'll agree to it, but I reserve the right to stop it when I think you go too far or before I think your going too far."

"OK, what about you Nemu." Asked Hikari.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to pass, 'reverse burping', as you put it, isn't really my thing."

"Aww come on Nemu, having all three of you here watching Rakka would effect her a lot more than just Reki and Kana." Replies Hikari.

"... Hmm..." commented Nemu standing and making her way to the door to leave. "I'll think about it." Added Nemu as she left the room.

Hikari sighed in disappointment from Nemu's departure.

"Well, I probably shouldn't count on her to say yes."

"Nemu probably said she'd think about to save herself from being begged to stay." Replied Reki smiling. "Heh, I don't think she's coming back Hikari."

"Fine then... Reki, do you know where a piece of rope is? I plan to tie Rakka's arms behind her back." Asks Hikari.

"Um, I think I saw an old piece of rope in the closet."

"Hey wait..." began Kana. "There's plenty of good rope up in the old clock tower, I can go get some from there if you want me to."

"But it's a bit far just for some rope." Replied Hikari.

"I don't mind, beside, you don't want Rakka getting free do you?"

"Of course not."

"Then don't worry, I'll be right back." Replied Kana quickly leaving.

A few moments after Kana left, Hikari then thought out loud, "Now, I just need to think of a way to get Rakka to take the pill without her knowing..."

Reki then opened the bottle to see the size of the pills, and once seeing that their quite small (One would easily rest on a person's pinkie finger), Reki had a quick idea.

"Hey Hikari, I'm going to make some tea for Rakka, I could crush one or two of these pills and put them in the tea."

"That's a great idea! That's for your help." Replied Hikari happily.

"It's no problem, just try not to go too far." Comments Reki going into the kitchen.

'Wow, this is going better than I thought it would.' Thought Hikari sitting in one of the nearby chairs for a moment.

But almost immediately as Hikari sat, the arousal she ignored earlier returned and almost like reflex, Hikari moved her right hand under the waistband of her skirt to caress herself through her panties, causing her to smile in delight at the pleasant sensations slowly emitting through her.

But just as quickly as Hikari placing her hand between her legs, she removed her hand again standing.

"Reki, I'm going to the bathroom for a moment." Announced Hikari.

"OK, Why are you telling me that?" came Reki's puzzled voice.

"I just wanted you to know where I was incase you come out of the kitchen and saw that I wasn't here."

"Oh, well ok."

After that, Hikari quickly made her way to the bathroom and locking the door once inside. Hikari didn't need to question herself why she had suddenly become aroused, she knew it was from her plan for Rakka. She didn't really like that her body found the plan as arousing as she found it to be but, seeing as how Kana was gone for the moment and Reki was busy, Hikari figured she could 'relieve' herself quickly. She didn't want to be this horny enacting her plan on Rakka.

So, immediately after locking the door, Hikari lifted the front of her skirt with her left hand and sent her right into her panties as she slowly dropped to her knees and began pleasuring herself.

Hikari began by rubbing her labia with her fingers but only for a moment, pretty much just to spread around any wetness that had formed. With a pleasure-filled gasp that Hikari quickly put a stop to, she quickly inserted her middle finger into herself, finding her insides much wetter than she first thought as she felt a small trail of her juices trailing down her inserted finger, dripping down onto her panties.

It had been a few days since Hikari last game herself an orgasm and as she suspected, the next time she masturbated, it would feel much better than if she had not waited, which, of course, was the case. Hikari had to place her left hand over her mouth to stifle another moan as her body quickly trembled from the insertion of her finger, even causing her wings to shake a little.

As good as just one of her fingers were feeling, Hikari knew she'd be able to climax quickly, which was her plan from the start. So Hikari slipped her ring finger in herself to join her middle and shuttered strongly as she felt the pre-climax tensing of her muscles beginning from her pelvis and spreading out.

Once Hikari repositioned her right hand a little, She quickly began a fast in and out thrusting of her two fingers, which was quickly joined by wet sloshing sounds as just seconds after, Hikari felt her climax hit, Her hand going even faster and harder as she still managed a loud moaning sound even though she had her hand over her mouth.

Thanks to Hikari's almost uncontrollable thrusting of her fingers, she managed to ride out the highest point in her climax for nearly half a minute before it quickly dropped and began to fade, allowing Hikari end her mildly muffled moaning as she uncovered her mouth and lend her head into the door in front of her as she continued a much slower trusting of her fingers into herself.

By the time Hikari returned to reality, she was breathing heavily and her hand had stopped, her fingers completely inside herself, feeling the hot wetness covering her hand.

A few more moments later, Hikari shuttered lightly as she removed her fingers from her throbbing pussy and looked at her hand, also feeling her drenched panties meet her crotch.

"Well, So much for clean panties..."

Hikari then heard a knock on the door, followed by Reki's voice, "You ok in there Hikari?"

"U-Uh, y-yeah, I'm just fine." Replied Hikari smiling.

"Ok, try not to push too hard."

"I-I'm fine, really." Commented Hikari.

"Ok then." Replied Reki as Hikari herd her footsteps leaving and going back into the kitchen.

Once Reki was gone, Hikari got back to her feet looking at her right hand.

"I'm gonna have to clean myself up."

Hikari made her way to the sink and turned on the water and stopped herself from placing her right hand under the water, raising it to her face again, looking at her juices. She stuck out her tongue and was about to lick herself from her hand, but looked up to the mirror in front of her and quickly stopped herself. Seeing herself in the mirror about to lick her own juices from her had, found the appearance of this highly arousing, after a quick moment, Hikari quickly sent her hand under the running water.

After finishing washing her hands, and groaning at the loss of licking herself from her hand, Hikari felt the rapidly cooling juices in her panties and pussy and quickly removed her skirt and panties. Hikari lifted the wet underwear in her left hand, feeling the weight difference from her added juices, Hikari then looked to the mirror smiling and quickly stepped away from the mirror and placed the soiled crotch of her panties into her mouth and began to suck the juices out.

After Hikari started doing this, she released her hand from her panties, leaving them hanging from her mouth as she removed a generous amount of toilet paper from the roll and began to wipe her labia clean. Hikari used two more sets of two feet long toilet paper strips before she was satisfied with her cleanliness.

After a few more minutes, Hikari heard the outside door open and Kana announce, "I got the rope... hey, anyone here?" She was answered by Reki, how told Kana Hikari was in the bathroom, whom quickly put her skirt back on and hurried out of the bathroom.

Once Hikari left the bathroom and met Kana again, she was puzzled by the look Kana gave her.

"Uh, Hikari, are those, your underwear in your mouth?"

Hikari quickly became red in the face as she realized she had forgot to take her panties from her mouth.

"I'm just gonna turn around for a sec..." added Kana as she quickly turned her back to Hikari.

Hikari immediately removed her panties from her mouth, trying to get as much juice from the fabric as she could before quickly placing them in her skirt pocket.

Kana turned back around a moment later, now smiling.

"Anyway..." began Kana. "Rakka's here, I saw her when I was coming back."

"O-Ok, thanks. Reki's making Rakka tea that she's gonna put one or two of the crushed up pills into."

"Great, by the way, is this rope long enough?" asked Kana holding up the thin brown rope that was wrapped around in kana's right hand about three times. "I'm sure you didn't want it to be really long since your just tying her arms."

"Hmm, yeah, that looks just right."

"Good, it's strong to, so Rakka's not getting out of it any time soon unless she gets some help."

The three then waited for a few minutes for Rakka to arrive, Kana placing the rope under the Bed. When Rakka came, Kana and Hikari were sitting at the table.

"Hey Kana, Hikari." Greeted Rakka walking in seeing the two.

"Hey." Replied the two Haibane's.

"Where's Reki?"

"In the Kitchen." Replied Hikari.

"OK." Stated Rakka leaving the two to go see Reki.

Hikari and Kana had a hard time from containing there giggling but managed to do so until Reki came from the bathroom, giving Hikari a thumbs up signal before she sat in her sit at the table.

"Great, no we just Keep her here or ten minutes until it starts working." Announced Hikari.

"Keep who here?" asked Rakka walking out of the kitchen with the nearly empty cup of tea in her hands.

Hikari smiled at Rakka and plainly stated, "You."

"Me? What for?"

"You'll see..."

"Wait, you aren't still mad at what I did to you the other day are you?" asked Rakka walking to the table and placing the cup down as she sat down. "I was just playing around."

"What happened?" asked Reki, even though she already knew.

"I don't think Hikari would want me to-"

"Go ahead." Cut in Hikari.

"Well, ok, the other day I found out about Hikari's plan for me and you Kana."

"Plan? What plan?" asks Kana pretending to be shocked at this info.

"Hikari planned on using a few pills on us, to give us gas and make us have to fart a lot."

"Hikari!" gasped Kana.

"I told her I had forgot about my plan, but she didn't believe me." Replied Hikari quickly.

"Heh, so I dicided I'd confront Hikari about it and it turned out Hikari took one of the pills herself. As a matter of fact, the bottle with the pills looked just like the one I saw... in, the kitchen." Replied Rakka as her speech slowed as she began to inadvertently piece together the situation.

"You don't have to think about it Rakka." States Hikari. "I'll tell you, I'm getting you back for what you did, Reki crushed two of those pills and put them in the tea your drinking."

"What!" replied Rakka quickly standing, then looking at Reki. "Reki?"

"Heh, sorry Rakka." Smiled Reki.

"you still have a few minutes Rakka." States Hikari. "Cooperate and you won't get hurt."

Rakka was clearly upset at this set-up, but complied.

"... Fine."

"Good, now take off your dress." Replied Hikari standing.

"You do I need to be naked?"

"Do it yourself, or I'll do it for you." Stated Hikari sternly.

"Ok fine." Snapped Rakka as she lifted her dress over her head and off her wings, tossing the clothing to the bed, standing there in just her yellow bra, blushing.

"Your going to be much more than embarrassed when I done." Stated Hikari seeing Rakka's blush. "Kana, can you get the rope?"

"OK." Replied Kana as she got up and retrieved the rope from under the bed.

"Rope? What do you need that for? I'm cooperating like you want." Asked Rakka.

"now you are..." replied Hikari taking the rope from Kana and walking behind Rakka and beginning to tie her arms behind her back. "You may try to run later, but since your arms are gonna be tied, you won't be able to dress yourself and you won't be able to do much else."

"..."

Hikari then lead Rakka back to her sit once she finished tying her arms, which Rakka tested by trying to free her arms, but failing as she sat down.

"Now, we wait." States Hikari smiling.

Just before time was up, Nemu walked back into the room, seeing Rakka sitting at the table nude from the waist down and her arms still tied.

"Well, looks like I'm not too late." Comments Nemu walking to the table and sitting next to Kana.

"Nemu you too!" gasped Rakka.

"I'm just here for added effect."

"Added effect?"

"Their here just to watch as I humiliate you like you did to me." States Hikari.

"That's not fair! No one was around when I did it to you!"

Hikari didn't reply to this as a moment later, Rakka cringed and leaned forward slightly.

"Time to start!" happily stated Hikari standing and walking to Rakka's left.

Hikari grabbed Rakka's arm and urged Rakka to her feet.

"I can't stay sitting?" asked Rakka squirming a little.

"Nope, it'd be too easy to hold it in, come on." Replied Hikari as she pulled Rakka to face the wall that was behind her. "You'll stay there until I say otherwise, ok?"

"OK..." replied Rakka reluctantly, feeling her humiliation just beginning.

"Good, I'm surprised at how cooperative you've been, I was expecting a lot of struggling from you Rakka." Stated Hikari quickly applying a moderate slap to the left cheek of Rakka's butt, causing her to gasp once before mumbling something. "What was that Rakka?" asked Hikari squeezing the cheek of Rakka's butt.

"I-I said, I will be struggling soon..." Replied Rakka before quickly sucking in a breath and Hikari felt her butt tense up.

"Heh, come on Rakka, I let you let the first one out yourself since you've cooperated so well." Stated Hikari releasing Rakka's lower cheek and sliding her hand up Rakka's back.

"N-No, that's even worse, than you forcing it out." Replied Rakka groaning.

"Is that so?" asked Hikari smiling. "Then I guess if you were to simply lose it from fatigue in front of everyone would be just as bad huh?"

"E-Even worse!"

"Great" replied Hikari as she removed her hand from Rakka's back and went to the table to sit.

"H-Hey, where are you going?" asked Rakka worriedly.

"I'm just gonna sit and wait for the first one."

"What! No, come back here!"

"Your in no position to tell me what to do Rakka."

Nemu, who was smiling, commented, "This is pretty entertaining!"

"Yeah it is." States Kana. "I wonder how loud the first fart is gonna be."

"You guys aren't helping!" complained Rakka shaking.

"That's not our job right now." Replied Reki enjoying the show as well

Rakka then leaned forward on the wall groaning as cheeks quickly began weakening.

"This isn't fair!" whined Rakka.

Rakka's last statement was an attempt to mask the sound of her loss of control, but it failed as the sound was much louder than Rakka's whining as a rather deep sounding fart erupted pass her tired cheeks that ended with an amusing squeal.

Both Kana and Reki laughed at Rakka's shame while Nemu simply smiled and shook her head.

"Wow, it was loud!" states Kana.

After a short moment, Hikari stood back up and walked to Rakka's left, fanning her right hand in front of her face.

"Phew, Rakka, I the last second or two of that really smells."

Hikari saw Rakka glare at her and Hikari simply laugh at her.

"What's wrong Rakka?"

"... Nothing."

Rakka stated this in a way that could've been easily called hateful.

"Heh, well, continue looking at the wall."

Rakka did so and Hikari noticed a tear trailing down her cheek, Hikari smiled and swiped up the tear with her index finger.

"What's this Rakka? Are you crying?"

"No." replied Rakka flatly looking at the wall.

Reki then stated, "Hikari stop, if Rakka's crying you done enough."

"I'm not crying Reki." Quickly replied Rakka. "She's not getting the satisfaction."

"Are you sure Rakka?"

"Yes." Replied Rakka looking to Hikari. "I'm gonna beat you." Added Rakka before cringing again.

"Ok then." Stated Reki.

Hikari then stated, smiling, "You should've let Reki save."

Rakka ignored Hikari and looked back to the wall.

"Oh this is getting good!" states Kana.

"Fine then, you only have yourself to blame from this point on." Comments Hikari as she moves her left hand in front of Rakka to her pussy, dancing her fingers on Rakka's sensitive lower lips, causing her to tense in pleasure.

Hikari then reached around Rakka's waist with her right hand and pressed into the brunettes belly, causing her groan before lower squealing fart came from her but that that slowly grew in pitch.

"Wow, you suck at holding it in when your being forced, I'm barely pushing on your stomach." Claimed Hikari.

"... Crap..." mumbled Rakka as Hikari pushed the rest of the gas out of her.

"What was that Rakka?" asked Hikari smiling.

"..."

For the next ten minutes, Hikari forced Rakka to release her gas almost nine times. But unknown to Hikari, as Rakka was good in hiding it, the brunette's will power to endure much more of this humiliation was nearing her breaking point.

Hikari had also made Rakka climax once, evidence from the puddle of fluid on the floor at Rakka's feet.

But Hikari soon removed her hands from Rakka and sighed.

"Well, this was fun, but I'm getting kinda bored now."

Kana quickly stood up at this smiling, "I'll continue for you if your bored, I wanna see just how many times Rakka can fart."

"Well, I want one more from here before I'll leave her to you, ok?" states Hikari smiling.

"OK."

Nemu then stood from her chair.

"I'm gonna go, Thanks for the entertainment Hikari, but like I said earlier, this isn't really my thing."

"Ok." Replied Hikari as Nemu left the room.

"Hikari..." stated Rakka lowly.

"Oh your talking now." Replied Hikari smiling.

"Haven't you done enough." Asked Rakka.

"Well, Well, if My ears don't deceive me I think I hear you asking for me to stop."

"... P-Please?" asked Rakka before cringing again.

"Oh! Your begging me now!" Replied Hikari happily as she flapped her wings a little.

Hikari then wrapped her hands around Rakka again, her left hand on her crotch and her right on Rakka belly.

"I'm gonna enjoy this one the most!" commented Hikari as she pressed in on Rakka's belly forcefully and grasped her clit and began pulling on the sensitive protrusion.

This caused Rakka to gasp out as she immediately closed her legs around Hikari's hand.

"Oh come on, why try to put up a fight at the end?" asked Hikari as she pushed into Rakka's belly harder and began to slightly twist her clit.

Quickly after this, Rakka lost her hold again and released a rather small fart as, to Hikari's surprise, Rakka began crying in earnest and Hikari felt warm fluid rushing down her fingers before the strong smell of urine invaded her nose.

Hikari didn't have to remove her hand as Rakka quickly fell to her knees, continuing to cry.

Hikari looked down to Rakka and quickly felt bad for what she did. Reki soon got up from her chair and joined Rakka beside her on her knees and placed her left hand on her shoulder.

"Rakka..."

Hikari attempted to do the same as Reki.

"Rakka I'm sorry." Stated Hikari before reaching her right hand to Rakka's shoulder.

But Rakka quickly shouted, "Get away from me!" as she quickly jerked her shoulder from Hikari and leaned onto Reki.

"But I..." replied Hikari before soon looking disappointed in herself.

"Hikari, I think you'd better just leave for now.' Stated Reki holding Rakka.

"Ok..." Sighed Hikari standing up and soon leaving the room.

Out side the room, thought to herself, "I went too far... I hope I didn't hurt Rakka too much, I just wanted her to remember it... but not like that..."

END


	17. A Little Payback

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of its characters; this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), YURI, BONDAGE, FEMALE DESPERATION (FARTING)

It's early morning as Rakka sits in a chair in her room dressed in her white dress. Reki sat directly behind heron a stool dressed in her usual clothes as well as she applied the dye Rakka needed to her wings to hide the blemishes on her wings. Rakka though looked clearly upset or disappointed about something.

Reki was currently on Rakka's left wing as she asked, "Are you still upset about yesterday?"

"Not really... I'm actually going to apologize to Hikari when I see her for the way I acted." Replies Rakka lowly.

"Oh, well that's great then, it would be a shame for what happened yesterday to cause you and Hikari not to be friends anymore."

"Yeah... I realized that before I went to sleep last night, it was silly to be so upset about it." Replies Rakka as a little smile appeared on her face. "Besides, after thinking about it, it was pretty funny."

Rakka giggled a little at her statement before looking to her right, to the small collection of mini-frog figurines that sat on her desk and smiling at them.

"You think Kuu would've enjoyed seeing Hikari embarrass me?"

"Probably, I'm not sure."

For the next few minutes, Rakka and Reki talk while the former finishes one side of Rakka's left wing and moving on to her right, before finishing that one and repositioning her stool she sat on to Rakka's left and grasped the edge of her wing and pushed it nearly ninety degrees so the other side of Rakka's wing was revealed to her and began applying the dye to it.

"Hey, did Hikari get those pills back?" asks Rakka, looked to her left to Reki.

"Um, no, she didn't come back for the bottle, she didn't ask about it either."

"So you still have it?"

"Yeah, why? You wanna return the favor? Asks Reki smiling.

Rakka smiled and returned her view to her front, looking towards the floor.

"No, at least, not with Hikari."

"So you wanna use them on someone else?"

"Yeah, Kana."

"Why Kana?"

"Yesterday when Hikari said she was getting bored making me fart, Kana pretty quickly offered to continue for her."

"Ah, I see, a little payback huh?"

"Yeah, the idea to get her back for what she said occurred to me just before I fell asleep yesterday."

"Are you gonna make it an event like Hikari did?"

"No, I'm not that mean, it's gonna be a one-on-one thing."

"Well, when are you gonna get her?"

"After she gets back from her job, I don't what to do it before she leaves."

"You're a little too nice."

"Well Kana didn't really do anything to me, just suggested that she wanted to."

Reki smiled and finished Rakka's left wing and moved onto the other side of Rakka's right one.

Later that day...

Rakka retrieved the bottle of pills from Reki, whom asked her how she was going to get Kana to take them, seeing as how she's seen the bottle and pills, but all Rakka said in reply was, "I'm gonna use the direct method." Reki questioned her about what she meant, but didn't get anymore info out of Rakka.

About the time Kana usually returned back to Old Home, Rakka kept watch at the window of her room, she soon saw Kana walking on the road towards Old Home and Rakka wasted no time and left her room to meet up with Kana outside; Kana was just entering Old Home as Rakka quickly made her way to her friend.

"Hey Kana, I need you for a little while." States Rakka as she walks with Kana.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'll tell you a later, just come meet me at your room, ok?"

"Ok."

"Great, thanks." Replies Rakka smiling and hurrying back into the building.

"Hmm, I wonder what she wants..." comments Kana to herself.

Once Rakka entered Kana's room, she quickly entered Kana's bedroom, closing the door and standing to the right of it before removing her dress, dropping it to the floor before her yellow bra joined it. Once she was nude, Rakka soon squatted down beside her dress and removed the bottle from it's pocket and shook out one pill and after a quick moment of thought, a second pill before Rakka returned the bottle into her dresses pocket. Rakka stood and waited for Kana's arrival.

She didn't have to wait too long though as Rakka heard Kana enter her room.

"Rakka? Are you here?" asks Kana.

"I'm in your bedroom." Answers Rakka.

"Why are you there?" asks Kana.

Rakka heard Kana walking toward the room she was in and became eager to enact her plan.

The door opened, since Rakka was on the side of the door where the door would come towards her, it would give her enough room to grab Kana before she noticed her.

Once Kana was completely inside her bedroom, Rakka quickly pushed the door aside and reached her left arm behind Kana under her left arm, reaching across her chest to hold her as Rakka reached her right hand over her right shoulder and pressed it against her mouth.

Kana immediately tried to struggle against Rakka's surprise hold, but with Rakka's right arm, she had applied an uncomfortable pressure on her right wing, weather Rakka knew it or not, she didn't know.

"Now I'm sure your wondering why I'm doing this, I'll tell you later, but right now, we need to get to your bed, will you cooperate until then at least?"

Kana nodded her head and the two walked to the side of Kana's bed.

"Good, now unbutton your shirt." States Rakka.

Kana complied and unbuttoned her shirt, and once she finished, she was surprised as Rakka pushed her onto her bed, but before she could recover and try to get on the other side, Rakka quickly joined her and forced her onto her back as she straddled her waist, trapping Kana's arms against her sides and quickly reapplied her right hand to Kana's mouth.

Rakka smiled as she had Kana where she wanted, unable to use her hands, thus freeing herself, Rakka soon revealed to Kana the two pills she held in her left hand.

"Guess what these are Kana."

Kana quickly looked shocked at assuming what Rakka was going to do to.

"Yesterday during that little event Hikari had, you made a comment about continuing for Hikari and because of that, your going to be on the receiving end of these pills."

Rakka uncovered Kana's mouth, allowing her to quickly state, "But I didn't do anyth-" before Rakka quickly tossed both pills into her mouth and covered her mouth with her left hand as Kana looked at the mistake of talking and tried to move her head from side to side trying to move Rakka's hand from her mouth long enough to spit out the pills but failed to do so.

"Your gonna swallow them sooner or later..." comments Rakka.

Rakka then used her free right hand to press on Kana's throat a little, quickly forcing her to swallow, causing the two pills entrance into her body, followed by a defeated groan from Kana.

"Well, we got ten minutes until they start to work."

Rakka uncovered Kana's mouth again but she didn't say anything this time, just pouted.

"Sit up." States Rakka.

"That's not very easy with my arms trapped."

"Hmm, well you're not going anywhere now are you?"

"You just forced two of those fart pills down my throat! Of course I'm not going anywhere!"

"Well I guess I can free your arms then..." comments Rakka before spreading her legs a little, allowing Kana to free her hands.

They weren't free for long though as Rakka removed Kana's shirt and used it to tie her wrists to the headboard of the bed.

"What the heck are you doing this for! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Better safe than sorry, you could've tried to reverse the situation in some way, but with your hands now of no concern to me, that's not a problem, is it?" replies Rakka smiling."

"Da*nmit..." groans Kana.

"Now, how about a little warm-up before the real fun starts..." comments Rakka pushing Kana's white bra up, exposing her small breasts to Rakka.

Rakka placed her hands over Kana's breasts and began to massage them, quickly causing Kana to tense in pleasure. After a few moments, Rakka started giving Kana's nipple attention, finding them already becoming erect. Rakka grasps the two stiffening nubs between her thumb and index fingers and began pinching and rolling them between her fingers, causing Kana to moan out as long as she did it, Rakka also noticed Kana's legs behind her moving, Rakka quickly looked behind her for a moment to see Kana trying to rub her thigh together, but since Rakka sat on her waist, wasn't very successful.

"Well, looks like your breasts are really sen-si-tive, huh?"

"Since you tied up my hands, would you mind?" asks Kana suggesting Rakka to do what she can't at the moment.

"Sure, since you asked." Replies Rakka before she moves down Kana's body, and to her knees at Kana's feet.

Rakka pulled Kana's pants down and off her legs, dropping them to the floor at the end of the bed, then returning onto the bed and slowly, almost teasingly, removed Kana's white panties, revealing her wet lower lips, a small patch of pubic hair 'adorned' the area above Kana's lips.

"Oh, you have more hair than me..." comments Rakka tossing Kana's panties behind her to the floor as she moves her right hand to Kana's pubes and runs her fingers through the hair.

"Forget about the hair, hurry and get to the area the matters." Whines Kana.

Rakka quickly tightens her right hand into a fist, grasping a good deal of Kana's pubic hair and pulled quiet hard.

"OW! Cut it out! That hurts!" gasps Kana.

"Well don't rush me then."

"Fine..."

Rakka then noticed Kana rubbing her thighs together and quickly put a stop to that, releasing her pubes and used both of her hands to spread Kana's legs, causing her to groan in frustration.

At seeing Kana's legs spread, Rakka had an amusing idea that would prevent Kana from trying to use her legs to pleasure herself and would allow her to delay touching Kana herself until she wanted. Rakka repositioned herself on her belly and placed her head between Kana's legs, face to face, with Kana's eager lips of her labia.

Rakka then teasingly blew onto Kana's labia, immediately causing her to flinch.

"Stop with the teasing Rakka!"

"Heh, I like it! Hearing you beg like that." Replies Rakka before blowing lightly onto Kana's labia.

However, as Kana squirmed from the teasing, an idea suddenly hit her.

'Hey wait a minute, with the position Rakka's in now, I could use my legs to trap her head there...'

Rakka had propped Kana's legs over her shoulders, her thighs on either side of her head.

'When those pills kick in, I can fart right onto her face!' thought Kana smiling through her squirming.

A few moments after her newly formed plan, Kana suddenly felt Rakka's tongue, causing her to gasp out from the pleasurable sensation she wanted from the start. The fact that she couldn't use her hands seemed to make the sensations even more pleasurable than usual as she moaned and squirmed a little.

"Ohhhh, Rakka..." moans Kana smiling.

Right after her statement, she felt Rakka stop, Kana quickly opened her eyes to see Rakka looking up at her smiling, Kana quickly stated, "No, No, No! Don't stop! Keep going!"

"Say please." Teases Rakka.

Kana groaned once but complied, "Please."

"Ok, since you asked so nicely, I'll try to make you cum before the fun starts..." replies Rakka before lowering her head.

Kana quickly flinched upon Rakka restarting her oral ministrations as Kana smiled for a different reason.

'Heh, after I come, your getting a face full of farts... I'm sure you won't have much fun then.'

Rakka did manage to give Kana on orgasm, her legs closing around Rakka's head from the tensing of her body, Since Rakka assumed this was a temporary hold Kana's body had on her, she didn't think much of it and continued to lick at her clit as Kana enjoyed her climax.

However, a few moments later, after Kana's orgasm passed, Rakka noticed, Kana's legs didn't lax.

"Hey Kana, you can let me go now." States Rakka.

"I don't think so." Replies Kana lifting her head up and looking at Rakka.

"What! Kana let me go!" states Rakka trying to free herself.

"Why are you in such a hurry Rakka?" teases Kana, before feeling a rumbling in her stomach. "Afraid of a little gas?"

Rakka suddenly froze and asked, "You wouldn't!"

"Heh, it's already starting, I can feel a rumbling in my gut." Replies Kana smiling and returning her head to the bed.

At this, Rakka quickly resumed trying to free herself, managing to squeeze her head under Kana's legs, just leaving her halo exposed above Kana's legs, but she soon found herself in a much worse position, as Kana bent her legs to under Rakka's arms. Rakka just allowed Kana to get a more solid lock onto her, almost staring at Kana's anus, if not for the lack of light, she could've seen it, and the smell wasn't any better.

"Come on Kana, you can't do this! It's not right!"

"And forcing me to take a pill that makes me fart and tying my hands to the bed isn't!" asks Kana.

"You're gonna fart in my face!"

"Yes I am..." replies Kana smiling as she feels a pressure at her rear, "Here's the first one..."

"Kana wait! There has to be something-"

But that was all Rakka could get out as she got a front row seat to Kana's first fart, which, given that, it was deliberate, was loud, thunderous and long; Rakka was forced to feel the heat of the gas meeting her face and the smell was immediate.

"EWWWWWWWW! KANA! What have you been eating!" whine Rakka.

Kana just laughed hard before hearing Rakka coughing.

"I can't breath without smelling it! Kana let me go! It smells horrible!"

"There's another one comin' Rakka." Warns Kana.

Almost right after her warning Kana let loose another fart, just like the last one, it was loud and long; To Rakka it felt like her face was in front of a fan blowing heat, a horrible rank heat with not escape.

Kana sighed upon finishing her second anal explosion and smiled upon hearing Rakka's coughing.

"How was that one Rakka?"

"As horrible as the first one! This isn't funny Kana, let me go!"

"Not funny huh? Well it's very funny to me!"

Rakka then began coughing again.

"Kana, I can't breathe here! *cough* *cough* Let me go! I need air!"

"You got plenty of air."

"FRESH air!"

"Sorry, but I suggest you get used to the air you got." Replies Kana Smiling.

Rakka continued to whine and complain until Kana released a third fart, but this one was different, it wasn't loud, it was more of a long squeal.

"Not a silent one!" gasped Rakka in shock. "That's not right!"

Rakka immediately began holding her breathe, but since she didn't want to breath in the horrible air, she didn't have much reserve air in her lungs.

Kana's 'silent' fart was longer than the first two and she began giggling at the pleasant sensation it gave her anal exit.

"Oh, that was a good one..." comments Kana smiling. "I bet that one smells the worst, huh Rakka?"

Rakka was already running out of air, but she didn't want to breathe, or she'd breath in a deep breathe of the foul air, but she needed to breath. Quite soon, Rakka was forced to breathe and nearly gagged on the horrible air as she was forced to take a deep breath of it.

"Kana let me go!" whined Rakka. "I'm starting to feel sick!"

"Fine you little crybaby, I'll let you get some fresh air." Replies Kana.

Kana then lifted her waist up, making her body form a small arch. Rakka was very relived to find the horrible air quickly leaving in exchange for the fresh kind and quickly took multiple deep breathes of it happily.

Kana then smiled and stated, "Here comes another one Rakka."

But fortunately for Rakka, she heard Kana gasp out in pain and return her backside to the floor as she felt Kana trying to release her left leg from holding Rakka.

"I got a cramp!" quickly states Kana.

Kana releasing her leg from her was all Rakka needed to free herself as she did so quickly, sitting up between Kana's legs as she squirmed from the painful leg cramp.

"Finally! I'm free!" states Rakka smiling.

Shortly after enjoying her freedom, Rakka placed her hands on Kana's left thigh, and began a little massage, trying to help the cramp go away, which worked fairly quickly. Causing Kana to relax, as much as she could now trying NOT to fart.

"Now, it's time for my fun to start!" replies Rakka smiling at Kana, who looked upset at losing her hold on Rakka but didn't say anything.

Rakka began teasingly poking Kana in the stomach with her right index finger, causing Kana to flinch each time and groan.

"Come on Kana, you already farted three times; I'm sure you're having a hard time holding this next one in huh?"

Rakka continued to poke Kana's stomach, but other than a small fart, Kana managed to hold on quite well.

"Hmm, your pretty good at holding it even though you already farted before..." comments Rakka.

Rakka looked at Kana's patch of pubic hair and had an amusing idea come to her. Rakka stopped poking Kana's stomach and removed herself from between Kana's legs, allowing her to quickly close her legs for added holding ability. Rakka soon straddled Kana's waist again, but this time though, positioned her labia onto Kana's pubes and quickly giggled from the sensation.

"Hehe, it tickles!"

Rakka then looked down to Kana and stated, "I'm gonna get off on your hair, then when you finally fart, I'll feel the small vibrations, think of it as a win-win, we both get release."

"Y-You're a perv Rakka." Comments Kana.

"Am not!" replies Rakka frowning.

"Oh Really? You're g-gonna use my pubes to come, that's n-not perverted?"

"No."

"Then what is it then?"

"A good idea!"

With that, Rakka began rubbing her labia against Kana's pubes, which from the sensation of so many little hairs rubbing her overly sensitive lower lips, Rakka immediately moaned out from the pleasure as her body quickly began secreting her feminine fluids, quickly damping Kana's pubes.

Kana herself was having a rather hard time holding in the build gas pressing on her anal exit. The fact that Rakka was using her pubic hair to pleasure herself aroused her, causing her body to quickly produce her arousal fluids, which slowly made a trail down to her very tense anus. The surprise touch of the fluid to the tight sensitive flesh quickly caused Kana to gasp out as another small fart gained freedom, allowing more gas to start building.

A few minutes passed and Kana was still holding on, but not for much longer. Rakka though was quickly nearing her climax, her wetness had grown enough that Kana's pubes pretty much resembled how it would if Kana had stepped out of a shower, completely wet and nearly matted to her skin, which was prevented as Rakka continued to grind her wet lips against them.

"K-Kana, I'm... about to come, how about- Nngh, y-you?" asks Rakka smiling as she leans forward placing her hands to Kana's breasts, allowing her to grind her labia against Kana's pubes harder.

Kana though choose not to reply, she could feel a rumbling in her rear that told the gas was coming out weather she wanted it to or not, very soon.

Rakka finished first though as she quickly moaned out as she body suddenly froze up, Kana almost immediately felt Rakka's cum gush out onto her, surprising her as a thin stream found freedom through the lack of room between Rakka's labia and her waist and nearly make contact with Kana's face as the thin stream formed a line between her breasts. Through the clear vibrations of Rakka's orgasming pussy, Kana felt Rakka's gush of cum that didn't escape in front of her, fall over her own labia. But feeling the large amount of fluid washing over her anus was a little too much and allowed her gas freedom in a loud, long, and thanks to Rakka's cum flowing over her hole, a bubbly wet fart.

Upon hearing Kana finally fart again, through her orgasm, Rakka immediately began giggling as she felt the small vibrations of the gas leaving her friend.

Kana obviously recovered first from her release, watching as Rakka's orgasm started to wane. Kana looked down to her and Rakka's crotch to see seemingly a pool of her cum and her pubic hair completely drenched.

Upon Rakka recovering enough, She lifted her crotch from Kana's, seeing the wet, dripping mess of both of their labia's, Kana's looking the messier because of her pubes.

"Hehe, Oops, looks like I made a mess."

END ^_^


	18. Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: SHOUJO-AI

My name is Rakka, and I'm a Haibane.

I haven't been one for long though, it hasn't been a year yet, but lots of interesting things have happened up to this point.

First, I wonderful person named Reki, helped me a lot from when I came into this world. She was really kind and nice, She was there when my wings came from my back. It was a painful and tiring experience, I even passed out shortly after. When I came to, Reki was at my side, cleaning the blood from my wings. My back still throbbed with pain though, but it was tolerable. Reki never told me how long she sat there at my side cleaning my wings, I did thank her before going to sleep again, but from cleaning my own wings, it had to be at least an hour. The next day, I was feeling better and I got a chance to look at my wings in the mirror, they where completely clean. I also discovered, from Hikari's actions, that may hair was attracted to my halo, which made brushing my hair pretty much impossible. I also met three of the younger feathers, Shota, Dai and Hana, who tried teaching me how to use my wings, which I quickly discovered not a good idea, my back was still healing. Later on in the day, I went with the Reki and the others, Hikari, Kana, Kuu and Nemu to get proper clothes to wear, I only had the white robe I hatched in and the worn brown robe Reki gave me to wear, it was a little embarrassing walking through town though, the oversized brown rob was the only thing I wore, if a hard gust of wind came along… ANYWAY! We reach the store and I pick out a cute Off White sailor dress with a burgundy collar with the same color trim on the sleeve, the dress reached just past my knees. I was able to wear the dress before leaving the store, thankfully, the dress wasn't nearly as 'open' as the robe, no amount of wind was going to give other people a sudden show.

My new life as a Haibane was pretty peaceful and uneventful, besides of course, the occasional goofing around. All that changed one day though, I learned that there comes a day were Haibane's go over the wall that surrounds the town of Gile, called the Day of Flight, and it was Kuu's time to go. We all were sad at Kuu's leaving, but I took it the hardest; of the short time I knew her, I had grown attached to her. As Reki and the others carried on with their lives, I was still suffering from Kuu's leaving. I didn't leave my room and I became distant to my friends. Who also saw that I was still hurting from our loss.

Winter was arriving and during this time, I noticed the feathers of my wings began to develop black blotches. At the start, the blotches were small and rather small in number, I simply removed the few feathers that had them. However, the spots kept coming back and quite soon, there were too many to simply remove, so I tried cutting away the effected feathers with a pair of scissors, it worked, but my wings ended up looking frayed and uncared for.

The others found out about my problem, Reki said I was fine, but I later found out that I wasn't 'fine', I was Sin-Bound. Reki told me that she was born Sin-Bound and hides the marks on her feathers with a special dye, which she put on my feathers and showed me how to use.

Even after the continued kindness Reki showed to me, I still remained depressed, Learning about my Sin-Bound illness just seemed to fuel it. I ended up running off, and into the Western Woods. There was something in the woods that I felt calling to me. I found a well and climbed down it and ended up getting stuck at the bottom and sprained my ankle. But while I was there, I found a dead bird and I remembered my cocoon dream. The dead bird was a person in my past life that I had hurt and who loved me, they came over the wall as a bird to tell me I was forgiven. My depression went away and my wings returned to their normal grey color.

Luckily, a couple Toga came near the well and they helped me out of the well, by then, snow had covered the ground. The toga left me once I was out of the well, I tried to find a way out but ended up at the wall that surrounds the town. I met the communicator, who lead me out of the woods and also told me Reki Day of Flight was nearing, but she wouldn't be able to go over the wall in her condition, so I decided that I would help Reki to have her Day of Flight.

Even though I tried to help, Reki didn't want it. Reki said she refused to trust anyone, because she was afraid of betrayed, she wouldn't ask or accept help.

I didn't know what to do.

On the day of Reki's Day of Flight, I found Reki in her room, or rather, Reki's special room which I've never seen, The entire room was painted with a dark image that I couldn't recognize what it was. I learned that Reki had remembered her dream, it was something that I'd rather not repeat.

Reki told me that she never really cared for me, she said that she singled me out as a final effort to save herself. I was hurt severely by Reki's words and left her alone, leaving the room. I sat against the wall and cried.

But a few minutes later, I find Reki's diary, from reading it, I find out that Reki spent so long doing good things for forgiveness, that it's become who she is, even if she doesn't see it. Reki really did care and wanted someone to trust, so I returned to the room to save Reki.

Right now, I stand here in the snow, I'm crying, but it's not from sadness, it's from happiness as I look at the Reki's foot prints in the snow leading into the Western Woods.

"Hey Rakka!" calls a familiar voice.

Rakka looked to her left to see Midori running towards her, dressed in long coat.

"Midori?" questions Rakka, puzzled at the pig-tailed girl's arrival.

Rakka was dressed in a red dress with a small red jacket and boots.

"I saw the light, so I came as soon as I could." Comments Midori as she reached Rakka, who just smiled. "Looks like I missed saying goodbye."

"Yeah, you did."

"Well what are you still doing out here in the cold? My wings are freezing!" replies Midori as she flaps her wings quickly.

"I just wanna continue looking at Reki's foot prints for a little while longer. Where's your wing covers?" answers Rakka looking back to the footprints.

"Their back Abandoned Factory, I was in a hurry to get here and I left them there, and now I'm regretting it."

"Your can use mine if you want…" replies Rakka as she reaches her right hand towards her left wing, but Midori stops her.

"Nah, you can keep yours, why not just come back with me and get warmed up? I can't believe your still wearing a dress, you're gonna freeze them right off."

"I am wearing pants." States Rakka lifting the left of her dress to reveal to Midori the fitted navy blue covering over her legs. "I'm not crazy… And what do you mean I'm gonna freeze them off, freeze what off?"

Midori then gave a big smile and walked behind Rakka.

"I meant 'THESE'!" replies Midori happily as she quickly reached her right arm around Rakka's waist and grasped the brunette's crotch.

"AH!"

END


	19. One Last Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's characters, this is just a perverted work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), YURI

"Man, it's so boring here now!"

Kana was currently lying on the bed in the room the friends frequently gathered. Kana's feet were still on the floor though, She was dressed in her brown shirt and pants. Rakka though was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, dressed in her white dress; She had her left arm up on the table with her head resting on her hand, but…

Kana continued speaking…

"Even though Nemu didn't really do anything, it just feels so… empty here with out her, yanno?"

But Kana didn't hear any reply from Rakka.

"Rakka? Did you hear me?"

Again, nothing, Kana sat up to see why Rakka wasn't responding and quickly smiled upon seeing that Rakka had fallen asleep with her with her head against her hand.

"Heh, looks like Nemu's still here…"

Kana then got to her feet and walked around Rakka to her left side, looking at the brunette sleeping. Kana quickly smirked at an idea though and calmly reached her right hand to Rakka's left wrist and after a few seconds, quickly pulled Rakka's hand from her face causing her head to drop to the table with clear bang sound.

"OW!" complained Rakka quickly waking up and placing her right hand to her forehead and sitting up.

"It's rude to fall asleep when someone talking to you, yanno?" comments Kana smiling.

"You could've chosen a better way to wake me!" whined Rakka rubbing her head and looking up at Kana.

As Kana just smiled, Hikari walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron over her white blouse and skirt.

"What happened out here?"

Kana walked back to the bed replying, "Rakka was sleeping again, I woke her up."

"She could've chosen a better way…" comments Rakka leaning back on the chair and removing her hand from her head.

Hikari simply smiled and returned into the kitchen as Kana sat on the edge of the bed.

"It wouldn't have been as funny." Replies Kana. "Besides, I was bored."

"You've been bored a lot lately, why don't you spend more time at your job?" suggests Rakka getting up from the chair, stretching out her arms a wings for a moment.

"I already spend plenty of time there."

Rakka then walked to the glass double doors leading to the patio and as she looked out, commented, "Well why don't you just entertain yourself then?"

"Entertain myself?" questioned Kana.

Rakka then looked at Kana smiling, and just a few seconds later, a big grin came from Kana.

"Oh! That's a great idea! I haven't did that at all today!"

Rakka then looked back to the door and opened it, stating, "I'm going to be outside for a little while."

But before she could step out, Kana quickly got off the bed, "Hey wait." And walked next to Rakka. "Why don't you join me?"

Kana saw Rakka look away from her and look unsure what to say.

"Come on, we can get Hikari on it. When was the last time we all got together and 'entertained' each other?"

"Well, I'm not really horny right now." Replies Rakka.

"Me neither, but it'll be fun and it won't take long to get horny when we start."

After a few moments of thinking… "Ok…" replies Rakka looking back to Kana, giving a kind of half-smile. "Let's do it."

"Great, hey Hikari! Come here for a sec." replies Kana happily before calling to Hikari in the kitchen.

The blonde Haibane soon walked out of the kitchen again, still wearing the apron.

"What do you want?" asks Hikari.

"Me and Rakka are gonna have some 'fun', I want you to join us."

Hikari smiled at the offer, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Come on, why not?"

"Well for one, I'm not done in the kitchen; second, I just don't want to, have fun without me." Replies Hikari before returning into the kitchen.

"Da*nmit…" groans Kana as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us then." Comments Rakka before walking past Kana.

Kana though, quickly turns around and reaching her left hand out to grasp Rakka's right am for a moment.

"Wait, how about we make Hikari join us?"

"If she doesn't want to join us you shouldn't force her." Replies Rakka.

"You wait here, I'm going to get her to join us." Replies Kana before heading around the table and into the kitchen.

Rakka sighed and walked to the bed and sat on it, laying on her back; after a minute though, she heard Hikari's voice from the kitchen…

"Hey! Let me go! Why do you want me to join you two so much!"

At hearing this, Rakka quickly sat back up and soon saw Kana literally carrying Hikari out of the kitchen, now missing the apron as Kana had her arms around Hikari's waist from behind. Kana carried her to the side of the bed and released Hikari, who quickly turned around, clearly aggravated with Kana.

"Why do you want me so badly that carry me out for?"

"'Cause…" replies Kana smiling. "Of all of us, before the others going over the wall too, I don't remember you ever joining us for some perverted fun!"

Hikari blushed and looked away from Kana as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe I'm not into that…"

"Ohhh, I see…" replies Kana smiling.

Kana then noticed, Rakka, who was nearly directly behind Hikari, remove a feather from her left wing and move it towards the back of Hikari's right thigh. Kana also saw Rakka look up at her smiling and placing her left index finger to her lips, Kana smiled and attempted to maintain Hikari's attention…

"…So, maybe we should break you out of that shell."

"Thanks, but I'll pas-AH!" replies Hikari before gasping out and quickly jumping forward into Kana as she quickly placed her right hand to her butt and turning around. "What was…" replies Hikari quickly before seeing the feather in Rakka's hand, who was smiling, along with Kana's giggling. "Rakka…" groaned Hikari

"Sorry, it was just too tempting."

"Come on Hikari…" states Kana, "Join us."

"… Fine then."

"Great!" replies Kana quickly grasping Hikari's skirt and pulling it down to the floor to reveal her white panties.

"AH! Wait a minute!" quickly comments Hikari placing her hands over her crotch, continuing to blush.

"Hey Rakka lets do Hikari first." Suggests Kana.

Rakka agreed and Kana urged Hikari forward to the bed and laying on it, on her back; Hikari continued to have her hands covering her though. Rakka sat on the bed to Hikari's right.

"Your gonna have to remove your hands Hikari…" states Kana reaching to the blondes hands and attempting to move them, but she fought against it.

"W-Wait, start further up instead!" requested Hikari.

Rakka begun removing her dress as Kana responded…

"Why?" asks Kana smiling.

Kana successfully removed Hikari's hands, but the blonde quickly scissored her legs together.

"Rakka, hold her hands for me."

Rakka had now removed her dress, only wearing her yellow bra, Rakka reached to Hikari's hands and placed them to the bed. Kana then placed her hands to Hikari's knees and tried to prying her legs open, which she again fought against, evident by her groaning. Kana was able to overpower her and successfully spread Hikari's legs and Kana saw what Hikari was trying to hide, and smiled.

"Ohhh, so your already wet." Comments Kana as she saw the crotch of Hikari's panties completely wet with her arousal juices, so much that could be mistaken for urine.

Kana felt Hikari's legs trembling and heard Hikari groaning, Kana was puzzled by this, but soon got another surprise as she saw a circular object pushing against the wet crotch of the panties, evidently coming out of Hikari. Kana quickly realized what it was smiled.

"So THAT's why you didn't want to join us, you little perv! Walking around with that in you, you're a bigger perv than Rakka."

"Hey!" quickly replied Rakka with a frown.

Kana released Hikari's legs and she didn't try to close them, Kana then reached up to the waistband of Hikari's panties and pulled them down and around her right ankle, revealing, along with small patch of blonde pubic hair, the pink dildo slowly retreating from Hikari's wet hole, which Kana helped as she grasped the end of it and slowly pulled it out, releasing a moaning from Hikari and a wet sticky sound before it was liberated from her body, strings of wetness still connected the two for a few moments, before Kana wiped some of the juices off of the dildo with Hikari's pubic hair.

"Wow Hikari, wetness like that just doesn't come from simply having this in you… You've come already, a lot!"

"Can you give it back?" asks Hikari blushing.

"Of course!" replies Kana smiling and slowly re-inserting the dildo back into Hikari, whom gasped in pleasure and tensed slightly; again the wet squishing sound was heard.

Once the dildo was a third of the way in, Kana retreated the toy slowly, releasing another moan from the blonde. Upon the return and another moan, Rakka released her hold on her hands; Hikari's right hand quickly went right to her stiffened clit, but Rakka stopped her and grasped her hand to removed it and placing her hand back to the bed, smiling.

"Just relax Hikari."

Kana quickly added, "Yeah, just lay there and enjoy. It's a shame you've always been by yourself, you and your little friend her…" as slowly began to increase the speed she was inserting the dildo. "But it's time we try to fix that, isn't that right Rakka?"

"Yeah…" replies Rakka releasing Hikari's hand. "…Besides, it's just the three of us now, at least until those two cocoons hatch."

Hikari simply grabbed at the bed cover with her hands and moaned out as Kana's in and out thrusting with the dildo was now giving her a continuous amount of pleasure.

"Wow, you're so wet it's going in so smoothly!" comments Kana.

A few moments into this, Hikari started tensing up and groaning, causing Rakka to comment, "I think she's about to come already."

"I'm not surprised, she's probably really sen-si-tive, after coming all day long." Comments Kana.

Rakka then placed her right hand to Hikari's abdomen and caressed the area, also playing with her damp hair as the blonde squirmed her hips a little from the impending orgasm.

"Ohhhh…" moaned Hikari as she spread her legs wider on her own, which both Kana and Rakka smiled at. "Go faster!"

Kana happily did so, increasing the volume of the squishing sounds as she quickly commented, "Yeah! Get into it!"

And Rakka commented, "See, another person can make it feel much better than just you can do alone."

"I'm… g-gonna… come!" declared Hikari as she started tensing up and groaning.

A few seconds later, Hikari did something that surprised both Kana and Rakka, just before she came, the blonde quickly raised her legs up and kept them spread as she held them in position with her hands. Just after this change of position, she came, her body going completely ridged and her moaning changing to groaning as Kana felt Hikari's hole tightening, bringing resistance to the continued thrusting, before Hikari's body quickly laxed and a loud scream-like moan came from her as she body trembled strongly as her vaginal muscles spasms uncontrollably.

As Kana watched her friend come, she noticed a rapid dripping from her pussy, Kana couldn't tell whether the fluid was actually Hikari's cum or just an overflow of her arousal juices. Kana simply deemed it her cum as she continued to try and prolong Hikari's orgasm as Rakka just sat back and enjoyed the show of Hikari's body trembling and moaning in orgasmic bliss.

When Hikari's orgasm did end, evident by her calmness and heavy breathing, Kana slowly pushed the dildo back into Hikari completely, hidden behind the drenched lips of her labia. Hikari's legs were still up and spread, giving unrestricted viewing of her wet sex. However, there was one more surprise from Hikari that only Kana was in position to see. Kana saw Hikari's anus spread open and a pink, egg-shaped object peek out, but Hikari quickly put an end to this with a gasp and dropping her legs back to the floor and quickly standing with her left hand between her rear cheeks and back-stepping to the foot of the bed with her face bright red.

"Whoa, what was that!" asks Kana shocked.

"It was nothing!" quickly replied Hikari.

"What was what?" asks Rakka puzzled.

"If that's what I think it was…" comments Kana smiling and getting to her feet. "…you REALLY need some outside attention."

"I'm just fine!" replies Hikari reaching down to her skirt, but ignoring her panties, which were at Kana's feet, not wanting to be embarrassed further and just put her skirt back on.

"So your just gonna leave after I make you come?" asks Kana smiling.

"I didn't want you to do it in the first place." Replies Hikari before walking towards the door.

"It didn't sound like that a few minutes ago!" commented Kana teasingly, which only made Hikari pause for a moment before walking out.

"Um, what happened?" asks Rakka.

Kana then turned to Rakka smiling.

"It was nothing… I guess It's just us two now."

"Which of us is gonna come next?"

"I dunno, how about a sixty-nine?" suggests Kana.

"I'd rather not."

Kana then folded her arms over her chest, "Hmmm… oh, how about we Rock-Paper-Scissor for it?" suggests Kana raising her right hand in a fist.

"Ok, winner comes next." Replies Rakka smiling and raising her right hand in a fist.

Kana had paper and Rakka scissor.

"Looks like I'm next!" states Rakka happily.

"Darn."

"First, your overdressed, take off your clothes." Requested Rakka as she got off the bed and removed her yellow bra, her standing reveling her now clearly noticeable brown hair near her crotch.

Kana complied and removed her brown shirt, then her bra, followed by her pants and panties, reveling her patch of black pubic hair.

Rakka looked to Kana's crotch and smiled, "Hey, do you remember a while ago when I came by rubbing myself on your hair there?" asks Rakka pointing to Kana's pubes.

"Um… yeah, I think so, wasn't that the time I kept farting in your face?" replies Kana smiling.

"Yeah, it was…" answers Rakka with a frown. "I was wondering if you'd let me do that again."

"Ok, I don't have a problem with that." Replies Kana as she gets on the bed and lays on her back.

Rakka quickly follows and returns to the bed and straddles Kana's waist, lowering her right hand to rub her labia for a moment, spreading around the wetness that has developed over her lower lips before lowering herself onto Kana's pubes, quickly bringing out a giggle from Rakka.

"Heh, it still tickles."

"Maybe I should try it on my turn." Comments Kana.

"I'll let you try if you want after I come." States Rakka as she places her hands on Kana's sides as she begun to move her crotch against Kana's tickling and pleasure-inducing pubic hair, causing Rakka both, giggle and moan in pleasure.

"I won't have to wait long huh? Asks Kana teasingly.

"V-Very funny…" replies Rakka before moaning again as she grinds her labia against Kana's hair.

Kana raises her hand up and rests them under her head, enjoying watching Rakka's scrunched up face.

"Yanno, I know people look funny when they come, but you look funny already!"

"You'd look… f-funny too." Replies Rakka before moaning as she grinds her labia against Kana's pubes faster.

"I don't think so. I guess that's one of the disadvantages of being overly sensitive."

"W-Well, it's a small disadvantage compared to the increased sensation." Replies Rakka before gasping in pleasure and leaning forward, removing her hands from Kana and onto the bed.

"Heh, well I'd like a nice build up before I come. You just started and your about to come already."

"W-Well…" replies Rakka restarting her grinding, which was pretty much a humping action. "What if you, n-needed to come quick?"

"Well I could just rub my clit; bam, quick climax."

Rakka then raised herself on her hands and looked down to Kana frowning, "We could go back and forth about this all day, how about we just drop the subject."

"Fine, I win." Replies Kana smiling.

"…"

Rakka didn't comment and just continued with her grinding, Moaning more and more as she continued to do it. It didn't take long until Rakka was panting; Kana wanted to restate the comment about the scrunched up expression on her face, but decided not to, she wouldn't want to be interrupted before coming.

After a few moments, Rakka sat back up and grinded her labia against Kana's pubes quickly as her hands gripped the bed cover as she starting groaning.

Kana fought hard with herself not to laugh at Rakka's actions, Kana had to resort to moving her hands over her mouth to hold back the laughing.

Right after Kana moving her hands over her mouth, Rakka came as gasped out loudly moaning as her cum squirted out of her forcefully, meeting and drenching Kana's pubes and meeting her abdomen with enough forced for her cum to eject a line between her breasts, but just once as the wetness caused Rakka's positioning of her quivering labia on Kana to shift slightly, causing the further squirts of Rakka's cum to directly hit Kana's clit, much to her surprise.

At the stream to her clit, Kana immediately gasped out a sat up, but couldn't sit up much as the streams directly aimed at her clit gave too much pleasure.

As Rakka came, she was quickly sending Kana on her way to an orgasm. Just before the end of Rakka's orgasm, one more forceful, concentrated stream of cum left Rakka with a sudden jerk from her as this last stream was enough to bring Kana's orgasm to the surface as she quickly fell back onto the bed moaning out in pleasure, confusing Rakka as she started coming back to her senses.

Kana's forceful stream of cum leaving her failed to touch any part of Rakka as it simply hit the bed under her as her body trembled from the ebbs of continuous pleasure flowed through her.

From feeling Kana's trembling, Rakka realized Kana was coming, although didn't know why, Rakka though, smiled and leaned forward and laying on Kana as she moved her hands under her and pretty much hugged her, enjoying the feeling of Kana's trembling.

THE END


	20. Rakka's Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's characters, this is just a work of perverse fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), YURI

It's mid-day and Rakka is currently in the kitchen washing the dishes, humming to herself. Besides the light clanks of the plates and other dishes being placed on a towel to her left, it was quiet, which Rakka found oddly relaxing, but her relaxation was soon to come to an end as Kana walked between the doorway into the kitchen and once she saw Rakka calmly washing the dishes, the tomboy Haibane smirked and tip-toed her way behind Rakka…

Once Kana was behind her, Rakka was still oblivious to Kana's presence, which was quickly made known when Kana quickly reached in front of the brunette and placed her left hand to her left breast and her right to Rakka's crotch. Rakka immediately gasped out in shock and tossing up a plate from the water and quickly catching it with her hands before leaning forward a little from the sudden pleasure going through her before looking over her right shoulder a little to see Kana.

"Kana!" whines Rakka. "I almost broke a plate because of you."

"Hehe… let's have a little fun." Suggests Kana rubbing her right hand over Rakka's crotch, causing her to moan out and shake a little.

"C-Can't you at least wait until I'm done here?" asks Rakka slowly placing the plate into the water, but keeping her hands above the water, currently unwilling to risk wetting her dress a little.

"Nope! Come on, take a break for a little while!" replies Kana smiling before placing her mouth over the hard edge of Rakka's right wing and lightly biting it, causing Rakka to again moan out, her entire body trembling as her wings shake as well.

"K-Kana!"

Kana then released Rakka's wing and smiled, "Ohh you liked that didn't you?" comments Kana teasingly. "Have I discovered another sin-si-tive spot on little Rakka's body?"

"Why are y-you so horny lately?" asks Rakka before gasping out again feeling Kana's right hand rubbing the area between her slowly spreading legs.

"Dunno, but I'm not complaining…" answers Kana before returning her mouth to Rakka's right wing, jumping up the volume of Rakka's moaning.

Kana continued to do this for about a minute before Rakka leaned forward a bit more groaning; This continued for a few seconds before Kana felt a rapidly growing wet spot forming on Rakka's dress before the brunette gasped out rather loudly and a rapid audible sound of fluid meeting the floor under Rakka was heard and Rakka's hands forming tight fists.

"Wow Rakka…" comments Kana removing her mouth from her wing. "Looks like you have more than dishes to wash now…"

Rakka was still shaking from the afterglow of her orgasm as her urethra tingled pleasantly as small remnants of her cum dripped out of her to the saturated area of her dress.

"As much I liked you coming onto your dress, I'd rather see it…" states Kana lowering both of her hands down Rakka's dress.

Just as Kana was starting to pull up her dress, Rakka quickly gasped and moved her hands from the sink and down to Kana's, pushing them from her dress and quickly turning around, with her cheeks now red for a different reason.

"W-Wait! U-Uhhh, how about I make you come next?"

"I knew you'd turn around." Replies Kana happily and taking Rakka's right hand and taking her out of the kitchen and to the bed, before removing all of her clothes, panties as well and getting onto the bed and lying on her back. "Ready and waiting!"

Rakka began to join Kana and once between her legs, Kana commented, "Hey, take off the dress."

"No." replies Rakka before reaching down and under Kana's butt and lifting her waist up until her lower lips were positioned at Rakka's face.

"Ah! Hey I could've got on my hands and knees if you want?"

"This is fine, just put your legs over my shoulders." Replies Rakka.

Kana does so and shortly after, Rakka moves her right hand around to Kana's front to play with the patch of hair above the tomboy's pussy, before Rakka began licking at it, drawing a moaning from her. A few moments into this, Rakka began to prod her tongue past the lips of Kana's pussy.

As Kana continued to moan, Rakka smiled before placing her mouth over the two folds of flesh and pushing her tongue as far as it could go, causing Kana to release a quick gasp of pleasure as Rakka felt the inner muscles contract around her tongue.

"Ohhh… Rakka, play with my clit too!" requests Kana eagerly.

Rakka though chose not to fulfill her request and continued to squirm her tongue inside her tensing pussy.

After a few more moments of Kana's moaning, she whined, "Rakka come on! Just touch it a little!"

Rakka saw that Kana's little clit was as erect as it could get and only smiled at the begging to be touched nub. Kana, not feeling Rakka stimulate her clit, dicided to do so herself, but only encountered Rakka's right hand, looking up, she saw that Rakka had covered her clit.

"That's not- Ahhh! Nngh… -f-fair!"

Rakka then removed her tongue from Kana and enjoying the taste in her mouth for a moment before commenting, "It's not fair that you came into the kitchen while I was busy and made me come."

"Well I couldn't find Hikari, and playing with myself would be boring."

"You could try going to Abandoned Factory yanno."

"I hardly know anyone though, besides, you need to get back to what you were doing, My orgasm was coming."

"Beg then."

"Come on!" whines Kana.

Rakka smiled and removed her right hand from Kana's clit and placed her thumb almost right on it.

"Say please and I'll rub it till you come."

"Please!" quickly replies Kana happily.

Rakka then stuck her thumb into Kana's pussy to wet it and soon placed the bottom of her thumb to Kana's eager clit and began and rubbing, whch quickly brought of a gasp from Kana that turned into a moan before her legs started to shake.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Keep doing that!" moans Kana.

It didn't take too long with Kana's trembling for her to come, her cum jetting from her urethra and hitting Rakka directly in the face, although she knew it was coming and stopped rubbing Kana's clit and placing her right hand in front of her face as she heard Kana's moan out loudly and her body going ridged as she came.

Kana's squirting didn't last long, just about three seconds before she went limp and her legs falling from Rakka's shoulders and returning to the bed as Kana's body trembled before a second quick squirt left her and meeting Rakka's dress. Rakka herself reached her right hand down to Kana's pussy and used her middle finger to stroke Kana's quivering pee-hole, which in the pleasure Kana was feeling was joined by a ticklish sensation, which quickly won out as she began giggling while still feeling the slowing fading pleasure.

Soon Kana quickly raised her legs enough to close them.

"Hehe, stop!" states Kana before sitting up.

"Well now we're even." Comments Rakka.

"I'm not down with you yet!" replies Kana quickly grabbing Rakka and falling back, causing Rakka to gasp as she was pulled down onto Kana, before she rolled her onto her back.

"Wait a minute!" quickly states Rakka blushing again.

"First this dress has to go…" replies Kana sitting up and reaching under her to the edge of Rakka's dress.

"No!" gaps Rakka quickly sending her hands down to Kana's.

"What's the problem? We can't have one of us naked and the other fully clothed."

"Let me take it off in the bathroom." Asks Rakka.

"Why?" asks Kana puzzled. "Why are you so embarrassed to take off your dress all of a sudden?"

"…"

"Wait a minute…" comments Kana smiling. "You're hiding something! But what? I gotta know now!"

Kana then grabbed Rakka's hands and pulled them from her dress and looked in thought for a moment to where to put Rakka's hands, who was pulling against her hold on them. Kana saw Rakka's halo and smiled and moved her hand towards Rakka's halo.

"Hey! What are you doing!" asks Rakka.

"Getting your hands out of the way…" replies Kana placing Rakka's left hand through her halo then her right, quite effectively trapping her hands above her head. "Great, it works, now, to see what's under…" comments Kana moving her hands back towards Rakka's dress.

"No! Stop please!" begged Rakka as she struggled to free her hands, but without help, with would be difficult.

But it was no use for Rakka, Kana soon pulled up Rakka's dress and gasped in shock at what she saw, Rakka was wearing underwear, but not panties… they were boxer shorts, white cotton white with a large wet spot in the crotch.

"What the hell!" comments Kana smiling. "Your wearing guys underwear!"

"…" Rakka had nothing to say, she was too embarrassed at the moment and looked away from Kana.

"W-Why are you wearing these-HAHAHA!" asks Kana before suddenly bursting into laughter.

"It's not that funny!" quickly replies Rakka looking up at Kana.

"Yes it is!" replies Kana as she continued to laugh.

Kana's laughing continued for nearly a minute before calming down and wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"OK… Why are you wearing those?" asks Kana again.

"Well I told you before that I can't wear regular underwear causing when I walk the fabric rubs against me." Answers Rakka.

"But you were doing fine without wearing anything under your dress, why change now?"

"Well first, I'm tired of always feeling the breeze; Second, there have been times were I've been 'exposed' down there, and at least having something covering me would make me feel better."

"You forgot one…" comments Kana smiling.

"What?"

Kana then quickly moved her right hand into the front slit of the underwear and thrusted her middle and ring finger into Rakka. "Easy access for a second person!"

"AH!"

END ^_^


	21. Haibane's Gotta Poop Too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Haibane Renmei or any of it's Characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNING: LOLI (HIGH-SCHOOL), SCAT

It was a calm, uneventful evening at Old Home, Rakka was currently in the kitchen of the large room Rakka and her friends shared. However, the 'uneventful evening' was soon to come to an end as Rakka took a cup from the cabinet and opened the refrigerator, taking out a jug of, unknown to Rakka, spoiled milk. The milk had just recently went bad and since the jug was still over half full, Rakka thought nothing of it as she poured some of the milk into the cup.

After replacing the milk jug into the frig, Rakka quickly began downing the milk, After a few seconds, Rakka noticed an odd taste and paused in drinking more of the milk and looking at it as she licked her lips. After a moment of thought, Rakka slowly moved the cup up to her nose and sniffed once before gasping and quickly moving the cup away.

"Eww…" commented Rakka before moving the cup over the sink and pouring the milk down the drain.

After that, Rakka took the milk from the refrigerator and poured that down the drain as well. After throwing away the empty jug, Rakka placed her right hand to her belly over her dress she wore, looking concerned.

"I'm gonna pay for that soon…"

With the unsettling knowledge of what was to come in the near future for her stomach, Rakka sighed and decided to do something productive until the time came, washing the small amount of dishes that had accumulated in the sink.

Only ten minutes past and Rakka was still washing the dishes when she felt a warning-like rumbling from her stomach. Rakka only had two plates left to wash so she tried to finish up before going to the bathroom.

However, as Rakka started to wash the last plate, she felt a rumbling again her stomach, which was pretty much a signal before a painful cramp hit her as she gasped and dropped the plate into the water as she lean over the sink with her arms resting on the edge, with her looking down into the dishwater, her face scrunched up from the painful cramp.

The cramp was almost sickening as it continued, soon causing Rakka to move off the edge of the sink and down to her knees as she wrapped her hands around her stomach and leaned forward enough for her head to rest on the floor and her wings trembling.

The cramp started to die down shortly after Rakka dropped to the floor, but soon after, felt and heard a gurgling in her stomach, then pressure at her rear and Rakka quickly clenched her anal muscles before slowly sitting up and getting to her feet.

Able to deal with the gurgling in her stomach, Rakka promptly made her way out of the kitchen, not bothering to dry her hands.

Once Rakka entered the bathroom and saw the relief of the shiny white toilet, she felt her anus quiver with anticipation and her she quickly clenched she small ring of muscles as she quickly made her way to the seat.

Once there, Rakka quickly hiked up her dress and pulled down the white boxer short she wore and sent her naked rump down to the cool seat. Nearly immediately, soft, smooth logs speed out of her relaxed anus almost silently as Rakka smiled with relief, spreading her wings and flapping them a little; her stomach was already feeling better.

But this was only the first round and it didn't last long, before Rakka felt a larger mass at her rear exit. Rakka sighed and placed her hands to her knees and pushed…

And pushed… pushed…

"Come on…" groaned Rakka squeezing her eyes closed and scrunching up her face.

But nothing, the mass wouldn't move.

Rakka leaned forward a little and pushed again, she quickly down that the change in position helped as she felt the mass move a little and her anus dilating out to allow it's passing. It was slow, but it was moving and Rakka felt it stretch her anus to about an inch and a half. Taking a small break, Rakka felt her anus clench around the large mass and felt that it was much firmer than her earlier poop. Rakka didn't find the feeing of the hard poop protruding from her butt too pleasant and resumed pushing, with a groan.

"Nnnngh… Come on…"

After just a few seconds more the large mass of poop left her and splashed into the water and Rakka felt the water reach up to her stretched, quivering anus as she sat up.

Next, Rakka push lightly and numerous small clumps of poop shot out of her butt.

The rest of Rakka's BM was uneventful, unless you count Rakka cleaning the dirt from her nails.

However…

-A few hours later-

Towards the middle of the night, Rakka was sleeping in her room wearing her green and white checkered PJ's. The spoiled milk she had drunk was not done with her poor stomach yet though.

Primary Ending

Rakka was lying on her side as a very painful cramp woke her, leaving her curling up into a ball clutching her stomach. Rakka then felt a pressure at her rear and quickly moved her left hand around to her butt and pressing her hand against her quivering hole.

Rakka could tell this BM wasn't going to be as pleasant as her earlier one and through the slowly receding cramp, slowly scooted to the edge of the bed and got to her feet, but not upright as she was doubled over, from this position, Rakka slowly made her way to the bathroom. Her cramping was now gone, but when she saw the toilet, her anus tried opening and Rakka quickly clenched it closed as she quickly joined her right hand to her hand to her butt as she quickly took the few steps to the toilet and pulled down her PJ bottoms and sending her rump to the cold seat.

Immediately, hot, liquid crap streamed out of her butt like it was water, Rakka then groaned feeling a small cramp take her gut, pretty much doubling over on the toilet and wrapping her hands around her stomach as she continued to pee from her butt.

The diarrhea stopped shortly to allow a number of bubbly farts freedom before Rakka clenched her anus for a moment before relaxing and more liquid poop streamed from her unrestrained.

"Why not solid?" complains Rakka.

Alternate Ending

Rakka was laying on her belly when a faint, audible growling came her stomach, Rakka's sleeping past frowned for a minute.

Unfortunately, the warning from her stomach failed to wake her and her body did its job without her…

Rakka's anus laxed and brownish-green watery poop streamed out, staining her PJ bottoms with the foul smelling liquid, Rakka slept without wearing underwear, so those were saved the hot mess that left her rectum. The dual colored waste pooled around her crotch, and labia as her PJ's offered little shielding to the bed under her as her diarrhea began seeping into the bed.

As bad as this already was, it was made even worse as the feeling of the warm, thick paste covering mainly her front, her body found unpleasant and as the liquid poop continued to stream from her, Rakka rolled onto her back, effectively smearing the crap all over her rear with an audible squish…

END


End file.
